Total Drama Kamatayon Island
by Marth24
Summary: What happens when the Tv programs get old, and the producers decide to bring back some twists on an old show? What happens when 18 hormone filled teens come together to compete for 1,000,000? Drama! SYOC closed. Finale is up!
1. Ep0- A New Season

"So this is what the people want?" asked Chris. The former host was now the producer.

"Yes." responded the new host.

"I don't know…" Chris responded, walking to the window and staring out at the beautiful citadel that was now the world capital.

"People have lost faith in our broadcasting network. It's your old show, this will be just… A little more interesting…" answered the new Chris.

"Okay, fine, start the picking, 18 of them." Chris sighed, unsure of the new entertainment show. "And, one more thing, what is your name?"

"My name?" played the new host. "My name is Aaron Muet."

"Thank you." The old host finished, giving him a piece of paper. It was the contestant criteria form for the show.

"The Mary Sue shows got old. We need this to make money and stay on top." Aaron finished, leaving the room.

…..

Yes, this is a SYOC story. Put apps in review. It's basically the same as a regular TDI season, but with a few twists... Yeah. No Mary Sues please, those get boring FAST. Good luck! And may the best character not fail! Note that most chapter releases will come after about 2 months, maybe 4-5 chapters before that point.

App form:

Name:

Age:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Looks:

Clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear(s):

Romance?:

If so, who?:

Strategy to Play:

Short Bio:

Audition Tape (If you want to call it that):


	2. FINAL CAST LIST

Hey guys! I've had some great OC's been sent in to me. But, only 9 of each gender could make the cut. Thanks for sending them in, and this looks to be a great season! Here's the cast list:

Girls:

1\. Saraphina Laurel Black (The Misunderstood Rebel)

2\. Alice Jane Adams (The Quiet Girl)

3\. Aimee Anderson (The Expressive Artist)

4\. Vodka Litzaki (The Mental Institution Escapee)

5\. Caroline Jones (The Sadistic Sociopath)

6\. Smith Ramona Albert (The Reckless Adventurer)

7\. Felicity Barns (The Dazed Gamer)

8\. Elizabeth Howards (The Old Soul)

9\. Hanna Moran (The Oblivious Diva)

Boys:

1\. Alex Desar (The Soccer Orphan)

2\. John Clarke (The Aspiring Doctor)

3\. Zack Taylor (The Split Personality)

4\. Adam Beckham (The Entertainer)

5\. Edgar Isler (The "Scene"er)

6\. Casio Lindgren (The Dark, Mysterious One)

7\. Carter McAdams (The Hot Headed, Optimistic Leader)

8\. Jason Evans (The Prankster)

9\. Cory Isler (The Perfect Brother)

That's it! Good luck to your OC! Episode 1 should be out anywhere from Monday to Tuesday! Until then, see ya!


	3. Ep1- Welcome to Kamatayon (Intro)

Ep.1-Welcome to Kamatayon

"Hi, welcome to Total Drama Kamatayon Island, and I'm your new host, Aaron Muet!" announced Aaron as he flashed smiles into the camera. "This is the island of Kamatayon, where the vict- I mean campers, will be competing for a cool million!" he finished, gesturing to a beautiful island full of ancient ruins, lush trees, and a beautiful lake. A boat engine roared as Aaron turned back towards the water. "Here comes a camper now! Let's meet them." An average boy with blue eyes and messy, light brown hair leaped off the boat deck. He was wearing a burgundy hoody with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey, I'm Carter McAdams." Carter smiled as he high-fived Aaron.

"Well, hey Carter, so tell me about those scars-." Aaron began, pointing at three scars on his face before he was cut off by a scream.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a girl from the bow of the boat. She was tall, wearing a purple Kimono with a white t-shirt and faded pair of denim jeans with a few paint splotches. She also sported purple Doctor Martins. There were brown eyes, a birthmark over her eye, and blue dyed hair to complete the look. "I'm Aimee Anderson!" Aimee yelped. Stepping down off the boat, she proceeded to hug both Aaron and Carter as she squealed in delight. Almost as soon as she finished however, another boat rolled in, this time carrying four people. One was meditating on the deck, while one was sitting in a chair, observing the two others, who appeared to be in an altercation.

"Hey, for all you know, I could have tried out before you." mentioned, the older, better looking one. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white under case I stretching the front, with khaki shorts and gray shoes. He sported blue, icy eyes with dark brown hair that swooped over his forehead. He was far more muscular than his opponent in the argument, but he's probably not as smart.

"I was doing this to get AWAY from you!" shouted his counterpart. He wore a black and red plaid zip up sweater with white drawstrings, with a hood over his face. He also wore black washed up jeans secured by a white studded belt, with black converse. He also had blue, icy eyes, with dark brown hair, except his reaching platinum blonde towards the bangs. He also had many piercings covering many areas of his face, with a small tattoo near his eye.

"Will you two SHUT UP?" yelled the girl who had been meditating, opening her eyes. She sported blue eyes and a ponytail, with black tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and black sweatpants to complete her look.

"Fools." muttered the last girl. She had blue, wait no yellow, no blue, whatever, sky blue eyes with yellow contacts, and blonde hair with jet black streaks which reached to her waist, which also covered her left eye. She also sported a white strapless top that revealed the straps of her lacy black bra, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt with chains hanging off of it, black fishnet tights and designer black knee-high high-heeled boots. Jumping off, each of them introducing themselves in turn.

"Cory Isler." smiled the first boy.

"Edgar Isler…" muttered the second boy.

"Oh, so you too are brothers?" asked Aimee.

"Unfortunately." grimaced Edgar.

"Alice Adams." introduced the third girl.

"Caroline Jones." said the fourth girl, her straight face unwavering.

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Carter, trying to high five Caroline, only to have her sidestep him, letting Carter fall into the water with a splash.

**Caroline Confessional: This cast is so bad so far, that I could eat it at McDonalds. This should be a synch.**

"Hi guys!" yelled another contestant, popping up from nowhere right behind Edgar, causing him to jump into Cory's arms, only to be thrown into the lake with Carter.

"What the heck, sorry, who the heck are you?" yelled Edgar, as he climbed out of the lake, sopping wet.

"Um, guys, this is Vodka Litzaki." Explained Aaron, grimacing.

"Vodka Litzaki?" asked Caroline, "what is this, a Budweiser commercial?"

"Yep!" laughed Vodka. She had long brown hair with electric-green and hot pink stripes that reached down to her waist. Her eyes glowed purple from contacts (or at least the other contestants hoped). She wore a long, white shirt with black stars decorating the front, a black and white plaid mini skirt, dark grey and purple striped tights, and lastly, hot pink high tops.

"Well, bad news contestants, the rest of the people died on the way here." Aaron laughed.

"WHAT?" screamed everyone.

"Just kidding, they will appear after the break, thank you!" Aaron exclaimed, heading into commercial.

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Alice only to get a shrug from Cory.

…..

Justin Bieber music screamed from the speakers on the next boat as it pulled into the dock. "Hey losers, I'm Hanna!" shouted one girl as the camera rolled back to the show. She had short jeans with a gold t-shirt that exposed her belly button, but the worst part, was that she was extremely fat. Her face looked like a pig that had used spray tan, with blue eyes and gold hair that reached her waist.

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT INFERNAL NOISE OFF?" yelled the next girl. She had pale blonde hair with electric blue eyes. Her attire was a pink and white button up shirt, a white lace skirt, and brown Oxfords on her feet. "My name is Elizabeth." She greeted as she stepped off the boat.

"HELLO? LOOK AT ME!" Hanna announced, tossing her bags into Carter's arms.

**Elizabeth Confessional: Ugh, I hate that Hanna girl and all her music. At least I still have my virginity unlike most of those singers. **

**Aaron Confessional: Man, Elizabeth's confessional was a hit below the belt… Literally.**

"Casio." greeted another contestant, stepping off the boat. He was tall and mysterious looking with auburn hair, black eyes, a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black shoes.

"John." mentioned the last contestant on the boat in a slight Irish accent. He had ginger hair that as tied into a ponytail with sapphire eyes and glasses. White tennis shoes and long, blue jeans, with a white t-shirt with a four-leafed clover on it was his outfit.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline greeted, earning a puzzled look from Aimee.

**Aimee Confessional: Why was she so nice to him? She seems like a snake. Oh well! Sparkles and butterflies! Rainbows!**

A horn sounded, turning everyone's attention to the last boat to come.

"Smith." smiled the first girl to step off the boat. She wore a "The Who" grey tank top, denim jeans and red high-tops, with bluish-grey eyes and wavy, waist long hair.

"Zack." squealed the second person to step onto the dock. His hair was dyed half black and half white, brown eyes, and a shirt, jeans, and boots that were all half black half white.

"Herendez-Micario Roman de el Jackson Santiago, always refer to me in my full name." joked the next guy. "Nah, it's Jason." He wore generic jeans, shoes and a white t-shirt. Around his neck were fake gold chains with a cheesy water symbol attached. His hair was jet black and swooped across his face, whereas his eyes were bright green.

"Felicity." uttered the next girl. She was very small with grey eyes, long, ash blonde hair. She wore a large black cat-eared hoodie over a white T-shirt that bagged over to her mid thigh, where shorts peeked from under. She wore black knee-highs and white shoes, and carried a mint green backpack with video game stickers all over it.

"Alex." Mentioned the next contestant. He wore blue converse, light grey shorts, an Epic Threads t-shirt, and aviator glasses. He had pompadour black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well, there you go! Everyone is here." Aaron smiled.

"Wait, what about me?" yelled Sara, the last contestant.

"Too bad! Now, time for teams, Cory picks for the Awful Ants, and Caroline for the Bullish Bees, next time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"


	4. Ep2- Communications and Complications

Ep.2- Communications and Complications

"Alright, and we're back!" exclaimed Aaron, smiling into the camera. The competitors surrounded him, aggravated and waiting for their oddly nice host to give instructions.

"Just let us pick our teams." whined Hanna, crossing her arms whimpering.

"Trust me, looking like that, you'll never get your pick. Looks like you better start looking for arranged weddings." smirked Caroline, getting a horrified scowl from Hanna.

"At least my clothes aren't from Nicki Minaj's trash." she glared, snorting her nose.

"Please, even Victoria's Secret wouldn't sell those clothes." Caroline stabbed back.

"Ladies don't fight!" exclaimed Jason, "there's enough of me to go around!" He grinned, Caroline strutting up and slapping him.

"Settle down! Wait, don't, this is great for publicity." Aaron told the cast, beckoning to the camera to zoom in.

"Aaron, I pick Cory." Caroline demanded, pushing the camera aside.

"Hey wait, I'm the captain for the Ants." Cory responded nervously.

"Not anymore." shot Caroline, pulling Cory to her side.

"Well then, Carter can be the other captain." Aaron responded, stepping away from Caroline.

"Jason." the new leader chose.

"Edgar." Caroline selected, greeting the brother with a smirk as Edgar moaned and stepped towards his brother.

"Smith." Carter replied.

"Aimee." Caroline selected. **Caroline Confessional: I need someone dumb to vote out first, duh.**

"Vodka."

"Felicity."

"Alex."

"Alice."

"Elizabeth."

"Casio."

"Sara." Responded Carter.

"Hello? Pick ME!" yelled Hanna.

"I'd rather listen to Young Thug." Caroline smirked, picking John, leaving Zack and Hanna.

"We choose Zack." Carter rushed.

"Haha, you're stuck with me!" Hanna gloated, walking to the bees. Caroline Confessional: Dang it.

"Wait, Aaron, they have 9, we have 8." Alex counted, puzzled.

"DON'T START THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" yelled a far away voice. The competitors looked down from the dock to see a tall teen swimming up to the pier. He was about 6 feet with brown hair, blue eyes, a green t-shirt, and black basketball shorts. Not to mention he was soaking wet.

"Woah, you look like Link in a water temple." Felicity observed, staring at the new castaway.

"I missed the boat, so I swam here." explained the boy, out of breath.

"Everyone this is Adam, he'll be on the Awful Ants." Aaron explained, helping Adam out of the water.

"What happened to you?" asked Sara, staring at the castaway who had just stepped out of the water. He was soaking wet, looked exhausted, and wobbled from side to side every few seconds.

"Well, I was out at the bay, waiting for my boat," Adam started, still attempting to catch his breath, "when I realize that it's already left. So I jump into the sea and swim to the island." Adam finished, finally catching his breath.

"Well shower up, we'll clean your clothes, and then start the first challenge!" Aaron exclaimed, walking away.

…..

"In here," ushered Caroline, bringing Cory, Felicity, John and Edgar into the boys bathroom. "I want to form an alliance."

"I'm game." Cory answered, leaning back on the murky counter. Caroline had brought them in there because Adam was taking his shower, meaning no one could hear them.

"Fine, but Cory goes first out of us four." Edgar responded as the other two agreed.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" roared Aaron, meaning their conversation had to end. Walking out, John caught Fecility's eye.

"I don't trust her." she murmured.

"The feeling is mutual." responded John.

…..

"Hi campers!" greeted Aaron as the teams rambled up. "Today, we'll be doing a giant puzzle. First team to finish wins." he explained, gesturing to two giant boxes. "You have to get out, that's it." Aaron smiled, pointing to the entrance. "GO!" The contestants raced inside their team's boxes, and Chef closed the doors.

"You didn't tell them the catch." Chef pointed out.

I'll let them figure it out." Smirked Aaron.

…..

The first room was a giant library. As soon as the teams entered, the room began spinning, literally. Some books remained rooted to the shelves, but most of them rained down on the contestants.

In the Bee's cube, Caroline reached out, pulled a book, and a hole in the ground opened.

"What the heck?" yelled Hanna, "are you a wizard?"

"I'm no more a wizard then you are attractive." Caroline stabbed, leaping into the hole.

As for the Ants…

Books rained down, Carter screamed extremely high pitched, Vodka laughed maniacally, and Jason jumped into Sara's arms.

"This is amazing!" Vodka yelled, Moby Dick striking her on the head.

"Someone's high." Smith muttered. The room turned 90 degrees, shaking everyone in the room onto the side of the cube as the sun went down. More books rained down, and Zack started to yell.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" he yelled, turning into his evil personality**. Zack Confessional: At night, I turn evil, at day, I'm nice. I have two personalities.**

"Dude, cool off, maybe we can find some ice for you in here. You seem to think everything should be easy." Jason fired.

"You think that's a good comeback?" Zack critiqued. "I've got a joke for you, and it's you. You're just a giant joke. How can anyone take you seriously?" he yelled, pulling books off the shelves in rage as the room became silent. **Jason Confessional: What's his problem?**

"Don't worry, no one takes me seriously!" comforted Vodka, patting Jason on the back.

[BEES]

"Pac-man, Pac-man, Pac-man, Pac-man!" yelled Felicity, freaking out. A giant Pac-man maze stood in front of them, their final obstacle.

"SHUT-UP!" Caroline ordered.

"Who said you can do that, you're not the leader!" Alice responded, stepping in front of Felicity. She glared, daring Caroline to continue.

"¿Va a ser tontos tranquila ? We need to get to the end!" Casio interrupted, breaking up the fight.

"Hey what's this?" Hanna exclaimed, pushing a button. A cage released, and fell on the Bees with a clatter, almost surely losing them the challenge. "Well, while we're stuck, how about I sing?" Hanna suggested, with a hurried NO from everyone. "Well too bad, here's Riptide! _I never get the words wrong, and I've got a bump in the road!_" Hanna shrieked as everyone covered their ears.

"Hey, what's this?" asked a voice from above, with a creak of a door.

"THERE WAS AN F****** DOOR?" yelled another overhead voice.

"The Ants win!" Aaron yelled, "Bees, meet me in 5 at the campfire."

"Great…" the Ants responded, leaving for the campfire.

…..

"You know the drill, if I call your name, you are safe, and you get a marshmallow. The person without a marshmallow leaves forever." exclaimed Aaron.

"Felicity, John, Edgar, and Cory are safe." announced Aaron, tossing them their sugary goodness.

"Aimee." continued Aaron, tossing the artsy girl a white cube.

"Casio, that leaves Caroline, Alice, and Hanna." Aaron explained. "And the penultimate mallow goes to… Alice, who has no votes." Aaron shared, as the girl got up, taking her marshmallow. All the time glaring at Caroline.

"Ladies, the last marshmallow goes to…" Aaron started, building suspense.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline." Aaron broke, letting the cat out of the bag.

"Good decision, now you don't have to face my wrath." Caroline asserted, taking her sugary safety and plopping it in her mouth.

"What? No, you can't get rid of me!" screamed Hanna as Chef picked her up, bringing her to the new sendoff. "You guys could have had all of this!" she yelled, trying to flaunt her obese body.

"Seeya, Wilbur." Cory smiled as Hanna was tied to a rocket.

"This isn't over, hey, what are you doing?" Hanna asked Aaron, now noticing the rocket.

"This is a new method, it's sure to send you out with a bang." snickered Aaron, taking out a pocket lighter and setting fire to the fuse.

"Ooh, can I sing? _Cause baby Imma maaaaaake it work! C'mon please let me work! Don't try to restrain me, me, me. Just let it happen and you'll see, see, see._" belted Hanna o the tune of Firework as she sailed into the distance.

"Fattest firework I've ever seen." Cory muttered.

"Join us next time, on Total, Drama, Kamatayon Island!" Aaron closed, finishing the first episode.

Votes:

Caroline: I've got them wrapped around my finger like bubble gum. Travie McCoy style. Anyway, I vote that annoying diva Hanna, she's a cow in Ariana Grande's clothing.

Cory: Caroline says to vote Hanna, so sure, I'm game.  
Edgar: Meh, Hanna, even though I want Cory out.

Aimee: I feel like Caroline is really mean, so I vote her. Even though I couldn't fit Hanna in a picture frame. Oh well, sparkles!  
Hanna: Um, I like totally vote Caroline! She thinks she's hot, but she doesn't have my fabulous curves. _She's going down, I'm yelling Hitler! You let me prove, I'll make you dance._  
Felicity: My closest ally is John, and he said to vote Hanna, so I'll vote her. Truth be told, she's like a girl version of Bowser. Or maybe she's his Koopaling, Wendy!

John: Even though I'm tempted to say Caroline, I'll go with Hanna. Blindsides aren't smart early in the game.  
Casio: *Sweeps hair to the side* Hanna, moron… I mean Moran

Alice: I vote Caroline, she's a control freak, and so mean. I can't believe someone could be that cruel to anyone… She's the girl version of Adolf Hitler.

Votes Totals:

Hanna- 6

Caroline-3

**So that's it, the 1****st**** elimination! Anyway, I want you guys to give me some suggestions and feedback! First off, what's your elimination order prediction. Second, what do you think? 3****rd****, what is your favorite character? Least? Answer all of them for a chance to help with the next episode!**

**~Marth24**


	5. Ep3- Ugly Hearts

Ep.3-Ugly Hearts

"Welcome back to Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!" Aaron, the host, exclaimed. "last time, the contestants picked their teams, with a lot of insults fired between Caroline and Hanna. Caroline formed a secret alliance with John, Edgar, Cory, and Felicity. On the Ant's side, Zack turned ballistic on Jason, yet they still pulled out the win. In a decisive vote, the Bees booted boring Hanna from the island." Aaron explained. "Who will survive next, on Total, Drama, Kamatayon Island!" he finished as Hanna came onscreen and pushed him out of the way.

"I'm back pitches!" screamed a familiar voice in a sing-song voice.

"I've created a monster." moaned Aaron as he shook his head.

…..

Birds tweeted, the sun shined outside, the trees danced lightly in the wind… And Carter yelled at Jason, covered in ink and feathers, as everyone else rolled on the floor laughing. "WHAT THE HECK?" screamed Carter. Despite his entire body being covered in black and white, he still managed to glow bright red.

"It was just an innocent prank," laughed Jason, "no need to get your underwear in a bunch. We're all just trying to have fun here."

"That's your depiction of fun?" questioned Carter, still red as a tomato, "that was like being buried alive, fun for the person who does the burying."

"Cool off man," advised Adam, "did you come here on redneck airlines?"

"Not funny." puffed Carter, storming out of the cabin. **Carter Confessional: I hate everyone on that team, especially Jason.**

"All in favor of voting him out first say I," suggested Jason. Everyone chimed their approval, meaning Carter would be their first vote out.

…..

"I think Caroline is going to pick us off one by one." Alice remarked. Alice, Casio and Aimee sat in a triangle, going over their options.

"Agreed." Casio said, flipping his hair to the side. The rest of the Bees were still sleeping in their cabin, whereas Cory's obnoxious snoring had woken the other three up.

"I wonder if cats dream." muttered a dazed Aimee, causing Casio and Alice to shrug, but then continue.

"So we just need to swing-," started Alice, however, she was cut off by Aaron.

"CAMPERS! Come to I'm Hotter than you Stage!" he yelled over the speakers.

"We'll talk later." adjourned Casio.

…..

"What is it Aaron?" asked Edgar, annoyed he had to get up before 10:00.

"Your challenge," he started, "is to be nice. You have to sit at this stage without doing or saying ANYTHING negative. If you do, you're out. The team with the last person standing wins."

"What if I hurt someone on accident?" piped up Caroline.

"I guess if it's on accident, sure." agreed Aaron.

"Aaron, I don't think it's going to be on accident." whimpered Edgar."  
"That's nice Edgar," he responded, "now begin!"

**15 minutes in**

"Well Caroline, I guess I might as well talk with you." Cory grinned, sliding down next to Caroline. Yawning, he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Aaron, I give up." she sounded. Aaron nodded, and she immediately pinned Cory's arm behind his back. Settling behind him as he screamed in shock and pain, she slammed her shoulder into his head. He flew through the air, crashing into Smith, leaving both sprawled on the ground. Looking up to Caroline, Cory snickered.

"I love my girls saucy."

"Well I'm made of Pure Capsaician." snapped Caroline, slapping Cory as she walked out.

**25 minutes in**

"Girl, I think you need some ice." joked Jason as he walked up to Alice. Opening her eyes, she looked up, annoyed.

"Don't try, not even Britney Spears would kiss you." she stabbed.

"Alice, you're out." called Aaron, sending the second Bee out of the contest.

"What? That was not mean! I just remarked about how he looks like a squirrel with plastic surgery. Basically you Aaron, but better." she smirked as Aaron gaped back at her. **Aaron Confessional: I hate that girl.**

**37 minutes in**

Jason sat next to Carter, poking his arm. Carter wore an annoyed look on his face, as if he were about to spontaneously combust at any second. Jason poked his arm again. And again. And again. Until Carter finally burst.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME SORT OF BIGSHOT, OR SOME NEW JIM GAFFIGAN? WELL YOU'RE NOT, IN FACT, YOU'RE A BIGGER LOSER THAN THE PEOPLE ON BIGGEST LOSER! ALMOST NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU'RE LIKE THE NOTRE DAME FOOTBALL OF LIFE! EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE YOU HATES YOU, and I've got big news for you buddy, there's a lot more of the latter than the former!" he finished, panting and gasping for breath. **Carter Confessional: I may have been a teeny bit harsh, but I still hate Jason. He has no restraint.**

**Elizabeth Confessional: He may be bad, but at least he isn't that annoying pig Hanna. Glad she's gone.**

**Jason Confessional: Hehe, Notre Dame.**

**Saraphina Confessional: Look, nobody really likes Carter, he's #1 to go.**

**Vodka Confessional: Wooh, yelling! I wonder if I would've been banned during prohibition.**

**Aimee Confessional: I like confessionals. Wait, what if a cat, is like, a mini tiger?**

"Carter, Elizabeth, Saraphina… You are all out due to confessionals and whatever that was." Aaron directed, taking out three Ants in one.

** 60 minutes in**

"Six left each." commented Aaron, "You know, I'm bored, let's jazz it up. The remaining people play truth or truth. If you pass or say something mean, you're out. We'll go until six people are left."

"I'll go first." Casio volunteered. Turning towards Jason, he asked. "Jason, what is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Your girlfriend." he laughed. Casio looked at Jason for a few seconds, then he lunged forward. Fists flew everywhere. Casio slugged Jason. Vodka decked Casio. Alex and John tried to break apart Smith and Adam. Hormones had driven the teenagers over the brink. It was like the Canada and Russia hockey game without gear or giant sticks.

"EVERYONE STOP IT!" yelled Aaron, "now, if you're going to fight, Chef will bring you to the weapon room. Chef, the same one who had worked with Chris, instantly appeared and picked up everyone but Edgar, Cory, Aimee, and Zack, whisking them away, out of the challenge.

"Not only are you out, you're doing the dishes too." Chef grinned as the contestants groaned. Felicity, John, Alex, John, Smith, Jason, and Vodka followed to clean up everyone's leftover oatmeal, Casio walking away from the group.

**Meanwhile, we shift back to Caroline and Alice**

"Look, all I'm saying is that your game plan is weak, and you're not very manipulative." Alice explained to a very cross Caroline. She was highly annoyed at Alice, and both minds were on overdrive as they walked along the path to the Bees cabin.

"Well, like you could do any better." she challenged.

"How about we make a deal?" Alice suggested. "I'll vote off Casio or Aimee next vote, but only if you vote for Edgar next vote. He does NOTHING for us."

"You know what, you vote for Casio, I'll get Edgar to vote Casio, and everyone else on our team votes for Edgar." Caroline smiled, reaching out to shake Alice's hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Alice agreed, shaking Caroline's hand as she sat down on the cabin step. **Aimee Confessional: I don't trust her for a second. **

**Caroline Confessional: How dumb is she? I can play everyone here like a marionette. Aimee is basically Paris Hilton with no money or contacts, Casio is Adam Lambert mixed with Zack at night, Alice is a Hunger Games character knockoff, Edgar is about as helpful as Vanity Fair, Cory is a wannabe Ryan Seacrest mixed with an arrogant bodybuilder, John… Is actually okay, and Felicity never comes out of her gaming daze.**

"Caroline, she knows your faking it." said Casio as he came out of the shadows. Alice had just walked inside, and Caroline was just sitting on the steps.

"Casio, you're too smart for your own good, that's why you have to go." explained Caroline. "It's a shame, because you actually provide competition."

"I'll tell Alice, and she'll get Edgar to vote for you." Casio tried.

"I don't think you will."  
"Why's that?" Casio asked innocently. Caroline smiled, and grabbed Casio's shirt. She instantly kissed him, tossing him to the ground as she did so. She made out with Casio until both contestants were out of breath, leaving lipstick smudged on Casio's face and his black hair tussled.

"Because I'll tell your girlfriend that you kissed me back." threatened Caroline.

"You little b****." he cursed as he got up off the ground, pushing Caroline off of him, but not without letting go of his slight grin.

"Now back to what I was saying," she restarted, "you have three options. Screw your girlfriend, and you keep playing, leave and go back to your girl, or hope she doesn't care."

"Screw you." Casio shot as his eyes narrowed.

"Suit yourself." Caroline shrugged, strutting into the cabin. "And just to be clear, I don't like you."

**1 hour, 45 minutes in**

"Well, I don't think any of you will go Humpty Dumpty, so we brought in some… Entertainment." Aaron half-smiled, half-grimaced. The curtains of I'm Hotter than You Stage opened up, waking the four dazed contestants up as a very familiar pig stepped up on stage.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Hanna Moran.

"GO HOME BACON!" yelled Cory, causing Hanna to put on a disgusted face.

"Just for that, I'm singing Bad Blood first!" Hanna cheered, beginning to gargle random lyrics.

"Eh, It sounds like IceJJFish, but it's still better than the original." Edgar puffed, annoyed at the cacophony before him.

"Yeah, it sounds like you around a girl." Cory cracked.

"Cory and Edgar, out." Aaron ordered as they continued to argue over the white noise behind them.

**9 hours, 35 minutes in**

The sun was winding down over the hill as Aimee and Zack listened to Hanna squeal on and the rest of the cast moaned, groaned, and strategized. As the sun continued to set, Zack's comments got ever so close to mean.

"Her music is barely bearable."  
"Your dress is less than normal."

"Ugh, can't a guy hear some good music?" he yelped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, HE'S MEAN, AND HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A VINE WANNABE ON DRUGS!" Aimee shouted, instantly covering her mouth in shock that such a comment had come out of her mouth as everyone gasped, which even caused Hanna to stop singing "Want to Want Me".

"Hey, I'm only on spray tan." Hanna remarked, sticking out her tan-colored tongue.

"How has she not died yet? Or at least gone into diabetic shock? I bet she sweats grease." chuckled Jason as Hanna gaped.

"And the Awful Ants win AGAIN. Bullish Bees, meet me at the campfire in ten to vote someone out." Aaron decreed, walking away to the fire. Alice nodded at Caroline, and she nodded back, trying to conceal the gleam in her eye.

…..

"Well Bees, shocked to see you here again." Aaron sarcastically commented.

"Just give us the marshmallows already." Cory groaned.

"Well Cory, you get the first one." Aaron decreed as Chef tossed Cory his gooey safety. "Felicity, John, Aimee and Caroline, you all get marshmallows as you had no votes." said Aaron as he tossed them each their safety, leaving Casio, Edgar, and Alice without marshmallows.

"Casio, you are viewed as a strong player, but had a big outburst today after Jason mentioned your girlfriend." explained Aaron as Casio puffed at his hair. "Edgar, you are viewed as a weak link, and Alice, I don't know what you did. Maybe you're a threat?" Aaron puzzled.

"What did I do?" Edgar whined as he shrugged at Aaron.

"Pick up the slack Edgar." he suggested, tossing him the penultimate sweet, leaving Alice very confused and shooting glares at Caroline.

"Campers, the last marshmallow goes too…" Aaron started. "Goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alice." Aaron exclaimed, Chef tossing the girl the last dessert.

"WHAT?" yelled Caroline, shooting visual daggers at her cast mates.

"Time to go Casio." Aaron grinned, Chef picking up Cas and tying him to a black rocket.

"I'm not your puppet Caroline." Casio shot. As the rocket lit. It shot off, exploding in a fiery black ball over the water.  
"That's it for now! Will Caroline fail to control her team? What will Alice do? How much of a loser is Edgar? What's up with Zack? And can I get any less handsome?" Aaron closed. "Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Kamatayon Island!"

VOTES:

Edgar: I vote Casio, he wants to get the boot, so I'll let him.

Cory: I would like to vote my stupid brother, seeing as how Alice says we can actually get him out. Even though I can control him, It would be so satisfying to see his defeated face.

Casio: I won't be Caroline's puppet, I know what she's doing. So I'll leave with my dignity, and vote myself.

Caroline: The people here are so dumb. Why should I vote out someone who I can control? I'd rather vote out that little Katniss wannabe, duh. No one mocks me.

Aimee: Casio told me to vote him, and I want to make up for my yelling, so I vote him.

Felicity: John and I are voting with Caroline this time. It seems smart to dismiss Alice, she's a known threat.

John: Even though I think voting Caroline is the wise choice, it's not the right time yet. I vote Alice.

Alice: My deal is working out nice. Sorry I have to vote Casio, but I can't afford friends in this game anyway.

Totals:

Casio-4

Alice-3

Edgar-1

**~Marth24**


	6. Ep4- Wiped Out

Ep.4-Wiped Out

The camera opened onto a peaceful island, decorated with ancient Chinese and Japanese styled architecture. The island consisted of 4 parts, the Campgrounds, a massive area where the two team cabins resided, a 3rd cabin that was used as a mess hall, the wide campfire ground where players were voted off, and a small dock, where screaming teenagers were launched off the island on rockets, carrying away more hormones and hate. The 2nd area was the recreation area, where a large stage, two large buildings, and a common area used for random challenges resided. The 3rd area was the ancient architecture area, a place filled with ancient Japanese and Chinese styled architecture, built by an amazing staff of clueless interns. The 4th area was all nature, a plethora of grass and trees which made up a magnificent forest, a large, rocky cliff which overlooked the sea surrounding it. A mountain which lead into a vast network of underground crystals, and a vast beach that stretched the island. A single man stood on the dock, combing his long hair that made him look like Chris McLean. In fact, it WAS Chris McLean. He was speaking to the new host, Aaron Muez, who sported short, brown hair, a black t-shirt with cargo pants, and a shifty gleam in his eye.

"You're focusing too much on Caroline, and you need to be meaner and sneakier." Chris explained to Aaron, who was putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Okay, I will if you explain one thing to me, why is there Chinese and Japanese architecture if Kamatayon is Cebuano for death?" he asked. The title of the show had always intrigued him.

"No time, you're on." Chris ushered, stepping out of the camera's shot just in time... Or so he thought.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Kamatayon Island! Last time, competitors outlasted each other to see who could be the nicest." he opened. "Deals were made, Jason got rejected, and Casio showed everyone his dark side. And had a little PDA while he was at it, causing him to boot himself off the show. Who will survive? Who will thrive? Next, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

…..

"How am I a weak link?" asked Edgar, "we haven't even been in a challenge that can prove that!"

"Bro, you are obviously the weakest person on this team," Cory laughed. Pointing to Aimee, he snorted, "Even Luna Lovegood over here is more helpful than you."

**Cory Confessional: I love teasing my brother, maybe I should keep him around to entertain myself.** Puffing, Edgar walked into the forest to clear his head as the others walked into the cabin. Looking down at his pencil shirt, he remarked.

"I wish I were number one too, I just want some power." Strolling as he thought, he came to one of the many Chinese temple overhangs, he sat down on the steps that lead up to it and took off his hood, staring around for a few minutes. Putting back on his hood, he turned around and accidently walked into one of the columns, causing a few rocks to crumble down.

"Dang it." he muttered, stepping away as he rubbed his forehead. Turning away, he stumbled down the steps, starting to walk away, but something caught his eye. Amidst the pile of rocks, something else glinted in the moonlight. Sifting through the rocks, he picked up a small, leather wrapped package. Unwrapping it, he squinted to read a note contained in the wrapping.

_**To who it may concern…**_

_**Congratulations! You have found the Muez Idol of Invincibility (Trademark). This amulet allows you to save yourself from elimination if you are voted out. All you have to do is present this to Aaron after you are voted out, and whoever has the 2**__**nd**__** most votes will be eliminated. By the way, Aaron is hotter than you. Good luck!**_

_**~Aaron Muez and the Crew of Total Drama Kamatayon Island**_

"Oh my gosh." Edgar whispered. **Edgar Confessional: Well, I've got all the power I could wish for now. I can get anyone I want out. **Fishing out the amulet, he looked at it closely. It had the letters KI inscribed on the front with a Chinese temple background. The amulet was colored brown, but the letters were blood red.

"Edgar, get your a** back to camp or mom's going to kill both of us!" called Cory from the edge of the forest. Realizing his disappearance might have been odd, he tucked the amulet back into his hoodie and ran back to camp.

…..

Vodka slept on her bed, murmuring with her eyes closed as Elizabeth and Saraphina sat, watching her.

"What the heck is she murmuring?" yawned Elizabeth.

"I think she's saying… 666 over and over again." whispered back Sara, eyes widening.

"Well I'm creeped." remarked Elizabeth, walking over and shaking Smith awake.

"By the way, I really think us three should form an alliance. You know, the sane people on this team working together." suggested Saraphina as Smith sat up on her bed.

"Sounds good, but we need two more people to give us an edge." pointed out Smith.

"How about Alex and Carter? Alex seems cool, and it will be really easy to break off Carter when we don't need him." contributed Elizabeth, flicking a spider that had fallen on Smith's matress.

"Sure, I'll go talk to Alex, Smith can talk to Carter." Sara agreed, walking out of the girl's side of the cabin, nearly tripping over the teen who sat on the steps. "Alex, sorry, didn't see you there." she apologized, making up for almost causing him and her to tumble down the stairs.

"It's fine. It's Saraphina, right?" questioned Alex, looking up to meet his company as Smith walked past.

"I prefer Sara. Anyway, I know I don't know you, but you seemed pretty cool, and Smith, Elizabeth and I were forming an alliance. Do you want to join?" she asked innocently, staring at the old, shabby, dusty brown paint job on the porch.

"I hardly know you, give me a reason to trust you." ordered Alex, giving Sara a suspicious look, his interested eyes seemingly considering the offer.

"Well, I'm an orphan," she started, breathing a giant sigh, "and In my orphanage people had to trust me. A little kid could be bleeding out in an alley if the kids didn't trust me with their lives. I was like a mom, and a sister, to them. I had to be, or else something bad might've happened. But no adults trusted me. In fact, the orphanage director tended to view me as nothing more than a rat. She hated me with every breath she took. I'm surprised she never tried to murder me." she finished, shuddering at the thought of her horrible home.

"You're an orphan?" he asked.

"Yeah, live in an orphanage for as long as I can remember. Of course, I was treated liked a rat there." she responded, now sitting down next to Alex.

"That makes two of us then."

"You're a rat?"

"No," he laughed, "I'm an orphan too. Except I was adopted when I was two."

"Well we all can't be lucky like you."

"I guess not, but I think you've gained an ally." he smiled, standing up and offering his hand to help her up. As soon as she stood up, he winked and walked back into the boy's side of the cabin. Staring at him walk off, she walked back into the girl's side of the cabin, Vodka still snoring and murmuring in her sleep, and Elizabeth lying on her bed.

"How'd it go?" she asked, looking at Sara.

"Good, he said he'd do it." Sara responded, her mind whirring at a thousand miles a second.

"Hey guys," greeted Smith, flopping down on her bed, "Carter agreed to join our alliance, as long as we target Jason first."

"Ladies, I think this is the start of something beautiful." smiled Elizabeth.

…..

It was a good day for Carter. The sun shined bright, the birds happily chirped, and best of all, Jason was nowhere to be found. He was whistling on his way back from his shower when he first noticed it; a sign for a team meeting on the porch of the cabin. "They're having a meeting and I'm not the head of it?" he asked to himself, outraged. Stomping up the stairs, he stormed into the open door on the boy's side of the cabin and stepping over some string, only to find the room completely empty to his confusion**. Carter Confessional: What the heck is going on? Oh well, better than HAVING Jason around.**

"Oh hey Carter." greeted Jason from the door. He, Zack, and Adam all stood outside the door frame, Jason wearing a huge smirk.

"What are you fools messing with now?" he angrily spit.

"You of course." Adam stated, taking out a remote and handing it to Zack.

"What's that?" Carter asked, showing signs of worry.

"I'm sorry Carter, but we're playing a, um, prank on you. Sorry, but it's going to be funny." apologized Zack as the rest of the team crowded around him to see what was going on. He pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Loser, can't even pull a prank right," muttered Carter, walking up to the group. "Give me that." he ordered as he stormed up, almost at the door. Walking up to Zack, he stepped into the door frame, not noticing the string he had stepped on. Taking the remote by force, he stepped back into the cabin as a loud whir sounded. "What was that?" he nervously questioned.

"Why, our prank!" laughed Jason as everyone stepped to the windows to watch. The door swept Carter into the cabin, causing him to trip and fall as a bucket dumped on his head, leaving him covered in melted chocolate. Getting up, he ran to the door, yanking the knob, only to hear another whir. Marshmallows (no doubt stolen from Chef's storage) rained down on Carter, sticking to every crevice possible until he looked like the Michelin man. **Jason Confessional: *Jason is show rolling around and cracking up with laughter***

"YOU [CENSORED]!" yelled Carter, his face glowing red. Steaming, he pulled Sara, Alex, Smith, and Elizabeth into the girl's side of the cabin. Still glowing, he shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL THOSE [CENSORED]."

"Easy Carter," warned Alex, "don't get your manties in a bunch."

"Shut up." snapped Carter, sitting down on one of the girl's beds.

"Hey, who made you the leader? You can't talk to him like that!" said Sara, her eyes flaring with anger.

"You're a little [CENSORED], you know that?" Carter retorted. "No one would pick you up from the pound." Sara stared at him for a second then moved. Her fist blurred through the air and connected to his jaw with a sickening crunch. In seconds she was on top of him, clawing and fisting his face like an attack dog. Carter finally managed to push his weight up and kick out, causing Sara to fly off of him. Grabbing a knife that was left on Vodka's bed, he slashed at Sara's face once, leaving a giant gash stretching her left cheek. He swung his arm down again, this time aiming for her chest, but was tackled by Elizabeth, sending the knife clanging off into the corner. Pushing his attacker off, Carter ran out the door, Alex in close pursuit, leaving the girls alone. Picking Sara up, the lifted her onto her bed, blood and tears dripping down to stain the floor.

"Are you okay?" Smith asked.

"He was right," whispered Sara, a drop of blood and tears rolling down her cheek, "no one did choose me."

…..

The campers lined up on a large pedestal. A wipeout-esque course stood in front of them, various obstacles dotting the mattresses below. Aaron stood in front of them all, ready to explain the challenge. "Welcome losers!" he announced. "Today, we're doing something… Different. There are no teams for this challenge, but the winner's tem does not have to vote someone out tonight. Plus, there's also something… Different, for the winner." Aaron explained to the buzzing contestants.

"Okay, out of my way." Caroline ordered, stepping towards Aaron. "What's our challenge, and can it hurt anyone?"

"Yes it can, and the first part is an obstacle course. The four fastest who complete it without falling move on, and anyone who falls… Well, I'll let you find out." he snickered. "Anyway, begin!"

"Step out of my way losers." said Caroline, stepping to the front of the group. The first obstacle was a bunch of pedestals that you had to step on to get to the other side. Hopping on the first one, she started stepping to the second one, when:

*RIIIIIIP*, sounded her mini-skirt as it ripped into two, revealing her leaving only her tights.

"Wow, I would love to get that in bed." whistled Cory, gazing lustfully at Caroline.

"You d***." she muttered, stepping across the last few pedestals.

"Interesting that you say that Caroline, considering he doesn't have one." Jason laughed.

"Nah, that's Edgar." joked Cory. Staring at Cory for a few seconds, Edgar walked up to his brother, and kneed him in the you-know-where, causing him to collapse on the ground. And, roll over the edge of the platform. He fell about ten feet before landing on a mattress… Which sprung up, launching him in a twenty feet arc, plopping him into an adjacent pond. Caroline had already finished the course by the time it finished, making her the first of the winning four.

"My turn." Carter ordered, stepping to the front of the group, pushing Smith out of the way. Just as he started to step to the first pedestal, she stuck her leg out. Carter tripped up on her foot, and fell forward, his face smashing into the hard metal. Falling down to a mattress, it buzzed. A quizzical look overcame Carter, and then the mattress started shocking him, sending his body convulsing with electricity.

"Serves him right." Smith coldly remarked as she hopped down from the platform, forfeiting the challenge. Kicking Carter in the stomach as he tried to get up, she walked off, but not without comment. "That's what you get for what you did to Sara."

By this time, the rest of the contestants had made it to the second platform. The second obstacle was a giant wrecking ball which swung across a bar stretching across to reach the next platform. "Is this a rubber ball? Or legal?" John yelled to Aaron.

"Sure, why not!" he smiled back. Shrugging, John stepped onto the platform. Somehow, the ball instantly moved towards him, hitting him square in the chest, knocking him off the block. Eventually the only ones to get past that obstacle were Edgar, Felicity, Jason, Sara, and Vodka.

"You've got to be kidding me." groaned Edgar at the sight of the next obstacle. A giant wall stood in front of them, waiting to be scaled. Everyone except Edgar began to climb, which proved to be a difficult task. A rock fell down and smashed Vodka off the wall (Well, she was already off of it) and Jason was tackled off by Carter (No idea how), but Sara and Felicity managed to get to the top.

"Edgar, c'mon!" they yelled, starting to climb down. Observing the wall, Edgar shrugged, and simply walked around it.

"Well, you three are the only other three left," observed Aaron, "so you will move on with Caroline!"

…..

The final four held foam battle sticks high above the water. A small 10x10 platform held them about ten feet above the water. "The rules are simple," Aaron explained, Chef standing to the side with a whistle, "if you get hit into the water, you're out. Last one standing wins!" Chef blew the whistle, and the match started. Caroline instantly stepped towards Felicity who was in a haze, and pummeled her off the platform.

"Just let me win Edgar." she advised, stepping towards him and extending the stick to his chest.

"Why should he?" Sara asked, stepping in front of Edgar.

"Step aside orphan." she warned with a snarl. "Before you end up dead just like your family." Eyes flaring red, Sara thrust her stick forward, only for Caroline to get there first, knocking her to the ground. Raising her stick, Caroline went in for another blow but was hit by Edgar, sending her spiraling off the platform.

"Wow, thanks." thanked Sara, standing up.

"Um, no problem." responded Edgar. Staring at Edgar for a few more seconds, she jumped into the water, giving Edgar the win.

"AND EDGAR WINS! Edgar and the Ants, meet me at the campfire in ten!" announced Aaron, leaving everyone puzzled to why Edgar was called.

…..

"Well campers, first time for you guys here. Anyway, Edgar, I'm sure you're surprised to why you're here." Aaron greeted.

"Ye-." he started.

"Well since you won, you're switching teams to be on the Ants after this vote."

"You mean I don't have to deal with them anymore? YES!" he shouted.

"Oh sorry, did I say that? No, you'll pick one person off this team to switch with one off your own after the vote, which, actually, it's time for me to read the vote." concluded Aaron. "Safe are…"

"Elizabeth."

"Vodka."

"Adam."

"Alex."

"Jason." he announced as Chef tossed everyone their marshmallows.

"Zack."

"Sara with the scar." he finished, Chef tossing the girl her marshmallow. "Smith and Carter, you two would be out for the same reason, you two lashed out today. Anyway, the last marshmallow goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Carter."

"WHAT?" Elizabeth and Sara yelled, Smith still in shock.

"Aaron, I'll trade Cory for Alex." Edgar yawned, trading his brother for Alex.

"Why am I out?" Smith asked everyone, shocked.

"Granted Edgar, and it's time to go Smith." ordered Aaron, Chef picking up the girl and tying her to a blue rocket.

"Sayonara Smith." Carter maniacally laughed as the firework exploded over the water in a brilliant show of blue.

"What will happen next? The directors got tired of writing script so I'm reading a grocery list! Doughnuts, milk, bananas and butter! All next, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island."

Votes:

Carter- While I'd love to vote Sara, Smith would be easier to get out. Also, she caused me to hurl out my lunch.

Adam, Jason, and Zack- Carter is fun to prank, so we need to keep him. We'll vote Smith.

Smith- Carter, no explanation needed.

Sara- *Feels scar on cheek* Carter. I hate him for what he did.

Elizabeth- Carter is a terrible person. No one should treat someone like he did to Sara. I vote Carter.

Vodka- I vote Smith. The little people inside my head are telling me to.

Alex- Carter. I don't need to explain.

_** ~Marth24**_


	7. Ep5- Twist and Turn

Ep.5-Twist and Turn

A blast screamed in the contestants ears. Bodies shot up out of beds in terror. It sounded like the campsite was getting bombed. Luckily, (And unluckily) it was only Aaron and Chef.

"I love my job!" Aaron screamed over the ruckus. Chef had apparently been launching hand grenades into the air to wake the campers up, much to their annoyance.

"Good morning campers!" the host greeted as the contestants stormed out of their cabins.

"MORNING?" shouted Caroline. "IT'S TWO-THIRTY IN THE [CENSORED] NIGHT! I'LL [CENSORED] KILL YOU Y-." **[The rest of Caroline's eloquent speech has been cut out to ensure public safety. Please stand by]**

"She gets grouchy if she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Cory hastily explained.

"Sure, it's not like she's grouchy all the time." Edgar sarcastically contributed.

"The troll never wakes up angry, and he kisses her every morning until they get up and have a PERFECT day." said Vodka, the other contestants turning to her with a look of confusion. "Not that I spy on them in their sleep, of course."

"Well aside from stalking," Aaron began, "there is another reason I woke you up. A twist, so to speak."

"Ooh Ooh! Are we painting pretzels? I like those kinds of twists!" Aimee excitedly hoped.

"No." shot down Aaron. "Instead, we're having a night time challenge! And don't forget, Cory is now on the Ants, and Alex is on the Bees!" **Zack Confessional: While those unaccustomed to my character may think I am a bland, boring supporting helper like DJ or Geoff, those who actually pay attention may have realized that by night I can be as manipulative as Alejandro or Mal.**

"A challenge? A (CENSORED) CHALLENGE? That's why you woke us up at this hour?" yelled Caroline. **Caroline Confessional: (CENSORED) you! I'll curse whenever the (CENSORED) I want!**

"Yes." smiled Aaron. "Anyway, follow me to Chris Cliff!"

…..

"Welcome campers!" Aaron exclaimed. "This morning we doing something sure to injure at least one of you!"

A giant cliff towered over the contestants, shrouded in the moonlight. Spikes of varying size dotted the side. It was like Mother Nature turned a sword, barbed wire, and Caroline into the ridge. All harsh and cold.

"So what's the drudgery today?" questioned Edgar.

"The rules are simple. First team to climb the slope and reach the top wins... Well, at least the ones who don't die on the 700 foot climb." Aaron laughed.

"So, what you're telling me, is that we have to climb that thing?" yelled Alice, clearly mortified.

"No way am I doing that, too much work." refused Edgar.

"Move it or lose it. And I have a feeling you'll be losing a lot more if you don't." threatened Caroline, pulling Edgar by the ear, Aimee following in tow.

"She is a handful, isn't she?" remarked Alex.

"You'll get used to it... Okay, no you won't." Alice answered. "Now c'mon." Pulling Alex, she started to climb up the mountain.

"Wait, Aaron," paused John, "Why did you say "the ones who don't die"?"

"Let's just say the caves haven't been checked for wild animals… Or Ezekial."

"Wait, you mean there could be animals in there? Like, DOGS?" Carter checked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're ones that would maul you if they got the chance." answered Aaron. Yelping in fear, Carter jumped into Cory's arms, causing his new team mate to immediately dump him back on the ground.

"Do I SERIOUSLY have to work with these losers?" complained Cory.

"They feeling is mutual." assured Sara, flipping her hair to the side, revealing the scars caused by Carter. "Now c'mon, let's climb so that we don't lose." Clutching the first step, she began to scale, her team in tow.

"I'm staying here. No vicious pack animal is devouring me." refused Carter firmly.

"Who are you, Cruella Deville? You're coming whether you like it or not." she ordered.

"Can't make me." he firmed, not noticing as Jason and Adam snuck up behind him. Giving a sharp dog-barking sound, Jason and Adam cracked up as his eyes widened and he started to climb the ledge faster than anyone else.

…..

**Zack Confessional: I haven't schemed as much as I would like to. I need to start planting seeds of doubt in people's minds.**

"Hey Elizabeth." Zack sounded, climbing next to her.

"Hey." she grunted in between steps.

"I think you need to worry about Sara." he suggested, causing her to stare at him with interest.

"Why would I do that?"

"Look at her up there, she's talking to Carter. She may be on your side now, but she looks like she's one sob story away from flipping to his side." Zack reasoned. It was true, Sara and Carter were talking up ahead, but what looked like a peaceful talk to them was actually a heated argument.

"I don't see how you could attack me with a knife and not feel sorry!" Sara hissed.

"Hey, you provoked me!" he fired back.

"See?" Zack returned, snapping Elizabeth's attention back to him. "What did you hear?" he pushed, causing her to go quiet. **Elizabeth Confessional: Why would she say "I don't see how you and I couldn't work together"? They're enemies! And then he says "Hey, you can count on me."? Something's up. Was that fight just for show?**

"Something's wrong, I'm going to talk to them." she spoke, starting to climb higher. Realizing it could ruin his plan, Zack pulled her back down.

"If you talk to them now, they'll deny it." he hissed. "Look, you can count on my vote for whatever you do. Come to me if you need help." **Zack Confessional: More like I've got another vote wrapped around my finger. Now I just need Cory's to make it 5-3 at the worst… Or do I?**

"Thanks." she smiled, still thinking. Just as she turned away, Zack struck the rock below her, causing her to slip off. "HELP!" she cried, starting to fall. Catching her with one arm, Zack pulled her onto a new crevice.

"Don't worry." he assured.

"Wow, thanks, I owe you big time!" she thanked, climbing on.

"No problem."

…..

The Bees had stopped to rest in a cave, realizing they still had a long way to go. Felicity, John, Edgar, and Caroline sat in a circle, while Alice sat against a wall, Alex stared out upon the moon, and Aimee hummed in the corner.

"So I think Alex should go." Caroline hissed.

"Why?" John asked. "It's illogical, he's physically fit, he's smart… He's basically what we need in challenges."

"Well who do you think should go?" she asked in turn, causing a very long silence. "We'll figure it out." John and Felicity Confessional: Caroline.

"Caroline, I think are team is fine the way it is right now. We should focus on winning first." Edgar contributed.

"Fine how it is?" she scoffed. "We have a girl with an IQ of ten, Mr. Mystery, and Karate Girl over there and you think it's fine the way it is?"

"Edgar, can I talk with you?" John asked, taking him away from Felicity and Caroline. "Look, I think we should take out Caroline. All we need to do is get Alice, Aimee, or even Alex on our side and we can take her out. What do you say?"

"I'm not daft, that's a brilliant idea." he responded.

"Marvelous. So I'll talk to Alice, you'll handle Aimee?" he asked.

"Um, okay." Edgar agreed, thinking he might leave the next conversation with stickers plastered all over his body. Walking past John pulling Alice to the side, he got to Aimee.

"Um, hello Aimee." he greeted awkwardly.

"Hi Edgar! This is fun!" she responded, her face as bright as a lightbulb.

"Yes, it's somewhat entertain-."

"Night time is really fun! The only thing that could make this better is if we threw a party!" she cut off.

"Look at them over there." Caroline pointed to Felicity who had been dozing off.

"Huh? I hadn't really noticed." she vaguely responded, staring at John and Alice as well as Edgar and Aimee.

"You know what I think they're doing?"

"Having a conversation to be nice?"

"No you fool, earlier I was talking to John and Edgar. They see you as a threat so I agreed to help them take you out. I had no option." Caroline lied.

"John and Edgar? They did that?" she checked, her eyes widening.

"I can't believe it either, and now they're trying to rope Alice and Aimee in! Luckily for you, I have your best interest in mind." Caroline smirked. **Caroline Confessional: I could sell a $1 Bill and she'd buy it for $100! She is so dumb. As soon as I heard John and Edgar had a plan to take me out, I knew I had to hit them where it hurt. All I have to do is convince her to vote John, and make sure I get Alex and Alice's votes.**

"So what do I do?" Felicity asked, her voice wavering.

"I hate to say it, but we have to vote John. He's the head of the snake, the one trying to get you out." suggested Caroline. **Felicity Confessional: John did that? Maybe it's time to reconsider my alliances.**

"Hey guys, what's going on?" John greeted, returning from his talk.

"Um, nothing, bye!" Felicity squealed, running off, deep into the cave.

"Hey John, can I talk to you?" Edgar asked, coming back as well.

"Alright, let's go this way." John said in his Irish accent, leading Edgar further into the cave.

"Hey Alice and Alex, can I talk to you guys?" Caroline played, walking up to the two.

"I don't see why not." smiled Alex as Alice groaned.

"Alex, they wanted to target you. Alice, you would be next on the chopping block." Caroline quickly explained, darting looks behind her.

"Wait, Edgar and John? Why? They don't even know me yet!" exclaimed Alex.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice-." Alice started, but Caroline cut her off.

"Look, no tricks this time. I'll go with this vote 100%. Just hear me out." she assured, explaining her plan. **Alice Confessional: I hate to say it, but I'm going with Caroline on this one. The idea of getting her out is tempting, but I need her to use me as a pawn so that I can further myself in this game. **

"So it's settled." finished Caroline, just as Felicity came shrieking through the cave.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she yelled.

"Felicity, what is it?" John questioned.

"It's horrible, it's indescribable, it's-." she started, but was cut off.

_You know you love me, I know you care_

_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there_

_You are my love, you are my heart_

_And we would never ever ever be apart_

"RUN!" shrieked Caroline, diving out of the opening as lyrics chased them up the cliff, bumping into the Ants.

"Hey, watch it!" warned Cory.

"No problem, hot stuff." Caroline flirted as she blew a kiss. Cory swooned, and would've fallen off the cliff if not for Jason catching him.

"[CENSORED]." she muttered.

"Anyway, what was that back there?" Adam asked.

"Something worse than Caroline." shuddered Alice, prompting a missed slap.

"Hey, we're almost there!" shouted Sara from up ahead, which was one the explosions started. Dynamite exploded from the side of the cliff, sparks flew, and Carter's sleeve caught on fire.

"Sorry! We forgot about those. Did anyone get hurt?" called Aaron from the ledge.

"We're all fine!" Elizabeth shouted back up.

"Dang it." he muttered, kicking a rock that tumbled into Carter's face. Four of each team were already up, then all except Felicity and Carter got up.

"C'mon Felicity!" cheered John. Felicity reached her hand onto the ledge, getting ready to pull herself up, when Carter climbed over and won it.** Caroline Confessional: My plan is coming into fruition.**

"And the Ants win! Bees, meet me in an hour at the campfire, our first daytime elimination!" Aaron announced as the sun peeked over the cliff. **Felicity Confessional: I'm nervous, hopefully Caroline has my back.**

…..

Sara sat on the steps, strumming a guitar and singing Taylor Swift (Something she would never admit to). It was one of the things that helped her keep sane inside the orphanage. Music.

"Hey what you doing?" greeted Jason, appearing out of the shadows.

"Um, nothing." Sara responded, blushing as she held her guitar behind her back.

"It was singing, not nothing. Can I see that?" Jason asked.

"Um sure."

Strumming a cord, he played and sang "Nina" by Ed Sheeran.

"Well, sorry to waste your time." Jason apologized, giving her back the guitar and walking back into the cabin.** Sara Confessional: He's, um, yeah. He's…**

…..

"I know the results." announced Aaron as Chef stood by with the marshmallows. "Since it is daytime, I will make this short. Safe are."

"Aimee."  
"Edgar."

"Alice."

"Alex." confirmed Aaron, causing him to look confused. **Alex Confessional: I guess she swayed their votes. Cool!**

"Campers, the rest of you have at least one vote. Caroline, you know why you're here. John and Felicity, even I don't know why you're here! Anyway, the penultimate marshmallow goes to… John." Aaron explained, Chef tossing John a marshmallow as Felicity tossed Caroline a look of confusion.

"This is the last marshmallow. And it goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline." he announced, tossing her sweet freedom.

"What? How'd our plan fail?" John questioned, looking around at the campers.

"No idea John, but it's time for Felicity to go!" Aaron responded, Chef picking Felicity up and tying her to a white rocket as John ran to her side.

"John, I voted for you." she gushed.

"What? Why?"

"It was-." she started, but was sent off into a magnificent explosion of white in the sky, leaving John to stare off into the distance.

"Who voted for Felicity? What will Zack do to manipulate his team? Can I get even MORE handsome?" Aaron closed. "Find out next time, on Total, Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Felicity- I vote John. I hate to, but I have to, all to keep myself in this game. I'll miss him.

John- Caroline. It's simple.

Edgar- If we can get Caroline out, I'll do it. I vote her.

Alex- Man, this is hard, but I vote Felicity. She seems nice, but if I'm her target, I'm getting her out!

Alice- Felicity. I might be a pawn now, but just wait.

Caroline- All these people are fools. Wait till they find out how hard I've played them. Bye bye Felicity.

Aimee- I'll vote John. Felicity told me to after the challenge, and if she needs my help, sure!

Totals:  
Felicity-3 (Alex, Alice, and Caroline)

Caroline-2 (John, and Edgar)

John-2 (Aimee, and Felicity)

**~Marth24**


	8. Ep6- Fifty Shades of Paintball

Ep.6- Fifty Shades of Paintball

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," Aaron started, "I had a ton of fun by making an explosive entry, Zack and Caroline manipulated their teams to their will, and Felicity got the boot after some nasty trickery! Who will be kicked off the island next? Find out, now, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

_You put it down like New York City_

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

_I never sleep_

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

_wild like Los Angeles_

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

_My fantasy _

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

_hotter than Miami _

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

_I feel the heat_

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

_Oh oh oh oh _

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

_it's international love_

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

_it's international love_

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

_Beat starts fading out_

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

The Bullish Bees were walking back from the campfire ceremony during the middle of the day. It was bright and sunny, but the conversation wasn't.

"Why would Felicity vote me out? She knew we were voting out Caroline…" John said, frustrated. **John Confessional: Losing my closest friend and ally on the show is NOT good.**

"Well let's see. You try to vote ME out, so I convince everyone to vote an easy target who has done nothing for our team. It's simple. As for her voting for you, no idea." Caroline volunteered.

"You orchestrated that?" John replied, piecing the puzzle together.

"I did us all a favor. Trust me." Caroline finished, walking into the cabin.

"John, may I ask why we are in an alliance with her?" Edgar posed.

"Casio, and Felicity. That's why." John replied, walking into the boy's cabin. **John Confessional: If she pulled those two eliminations off, I think it's a safer bet to stick with her.**

…..

Jason, Adam, Cody, and Zack stood outside the boy's cabin. Carter had just finished showering and was returning to the cabin, wearing only his shower towel, when he saw the four. **Zack Confessional: Okay, I know what you're thinking. Why would I hang out with these guys? Sadly, I need their votes, and my persona during the day is, ugh, nice.**

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost sure something was up.

"Well, you could say we're beary tired from our challenge today." snickered Jason.

"Or that we're rather grizzly; or tired." laughed Adam.

"Please tell me you didn't put all my clothes in a bear's cave." moaned Carter.

"Don't worry, we didn't." Zack assured.

"Whew, thanks." said Carter with a sigh of relief.

"We put them on the bear." revealed Cory, the whole gang cracking up.

"YOU WHAT?" Carter yelled, ready to pound the jokesters but was interrupted by a low growl. Turning around, he nearly fainted of fear. The bear was right behind him, and it was mad.

"**[CENSORED] **YOU!" screamed Carter as he fled from the pursuing bear, the crew still laughing along with Sara and Elizabeth who had now showed up.

"Oh hey Sara," Jason greeted after he stopped laughing, "what's up?"

"Nothing much, just laughing at Carter." she replied.

"Yeah, but a cutie like you has gotta be thinking about something." flirted Jason with a wink, causing Sara to giggle. **Sara Confessional: Did I just giggle? What the heck is wrong with me?**

"Do you two like each other?" yawned Elizabeth, with Sara shooting her a glare. **Elizabeth Confessional: I think she likes him…**

"Um, sorry Jason, she meant you're hot, I mean gorgeous, I mean that song you played earlier was very nice." Sara blushed. **Sara Confessional: [CENSORED]!**

** Aaron Confessional: What we see here is the mating ritual of two **_**Homo Teenagers.**_** Watch as they awkwardly mingle and engage in flirtatious actions. Note the redness of the cheeks, similar to that of Rudolf the Rednose Reindeer, and the twitching of the male's eye, as well as the sudden bubbly mood of the female. Let us watch as nature takes its course. **

"Thank you, and I know what you mean, don't worry." winked Jason, walking back to his group, snapping Sara back into focus**. Sara Confessional: I know what you're thinking, but I will NOT become another Zoey, Gwen, or Sky. I am here to win and get out of the orphanage, and far away from that low life Ms. Harper. So what if I get a little romance along the way? Anyway, he's hot…**

…..

"Welcome contestants!" greeted Aaron. He stood in the clearing between the two cabins with two medium sized crates and a very excited looking Chef. Despite being a nice day with blue skies and no clouds, it was sweltering, to the point to contestants were drenched in sweat. "Today, we are playing a classic… Paintball! But,with a twist!"

"Well what's the twist, genius?" Edgar asked.

"Glad you asked Edgar. Anyway, each team will be playing regular paintball on the island, where if you're hit, you're out. At the end of the hour, we see which team has a higher percentage of people hit. The team that does loses. However, Chef has a few… Presents for you." said Aaron with a knowing smirk. "Anyway, the hour starts after you load up and get your gear, which I'll give you 15 minutes for. Start loading!" he finished, starting the game. People flew by to get weapons, squirming to pick the best gun.

"15 minutes is up! Start shooting!" called Aaron. Paintballs flew by in all directions, hitting almost no one. Few actually hit their mark, leaving everyone scattering into different parts of the island.

"Shoot!" yelled Alex. His hair had risen up enough that day to allow paintballs to graze it. His hair looked like Sara's now, except for being a rainbow of colors instead of solid purple.

"I'm hit!" shouted Zack, throwing his hands up. **Zack Confessional: I could've destroyed that challenge if I wanted to. However, the merge is coming up, so it's not a smart time to pose a threat in any way.**

…..

"Do your hear that?" John checked as he heard the sound of snapping twigs. Throwing his hand up to stop his companions. He, Alice, and Caroline had been creeping through the forest, attempting to find shelter.

"Nope, I didn't hear anything." Alice feigned, brushing her hair to the side. "It was behind us." she whispered back. In one swift swoop, she turned on her heel and shot through the trees, getting an "Ow" in return.

"Well I guess I'm out." Elizabeth sounded, walking off and breaking many more twigs on the way. Once she was out of earshot, Caroline talked.

"I think we should either get out Alex or Edgar."

"What? Why?" John questioned as he searched around a tree.

"Both haven't helped the team at all. And I don't trust either." responded Caroline. **Caroline Confessional: Of course I wouldn't target them for something as stupid as that. Both of them are threats, and I need them gone before the merge.**

"Why would you even talk about that before you've lost?" Cory asked, walking out from behind a tree with Adam, Jason, and Sara.

"I knew she wasn't alone." John said, biting his lip. Jason immediately picked off John as Caroline ran away, Cory trailing her. The remaining three instantly surrounded Alice, training their guns at her.

"Well, looks like I'm in a pickle." Alice observed.

"I've never liked pickles, I'm more of a lettuce kind of guy. I'll even go for tomatoes over pickles." Jason trailed, losing his concentration.

"Jason, I know this might not be the time, but we're kind of busy." reminded Sara.

"Oh, sorry gorgeous." flirted Jason.

"Are you guys going to kiss or are we going to just stand here?" Alice complained, definitely annoyed.

"Well, um, anyway, let's just shoot her." Sara suggested, training her gun on Alice. In a quick move, Alice leapt out of the ball's path, shooting one at Adam, which in turn splattered him out of the game. Jason quickly recovered, pulling his trigger at her, but Alice rolled and let it hit a tree. Dodging as Sara fired, she got up and shot one at Jason, knocking him out of the game, leaving only Sara and Alice in a standoff.

"Dang, she got some game." Adam commented, whistling in awe.

"So it's just you and me? This should be easy." smirked Alice.

"The feeling is mutual. I could knock out people ten times as athletic as you at the orphanage." Sara responded. Aiming their guns, they were interrupted from a sound up above. The trees started rustling, and Chef popped out.

"Surprise **[CENSORED]**." Chef called out. He threw down a paint grenade, and the girls were instantly covered in pink. **John Confessional: Chef! Who raised you? Lil' Wayne? I may be a doctor and not a dentist, but clean up your mouth!**

"Well shoot, I guess we're both out." Sara observed.

…..

"Gotcha!" Cory yelled. Cory and Caroline had emerged from the woods and now stood next to the lake, Caroline running out of room to run. Thinking on her feet, she acted.

"Ah, It's so hot out here." Caroline feigned. She ripped off her jacket, revealing a low cut white top. Instantly, she walked towards Cory, swaying her hips until the point where saliva was gushing out of his mouth. "Don't talk." she said, putting a finger to Cory's lips. Bending down, she unzipped his pants… And stuck the paintball gun in, shooting his you-know-where's. **Cory Confessional: She was so close… **

** Aaron Confessional: **_**Shot in the nuts, and she's to blame…**_

Smirking at the cringing Cory who was now writhing on the ground, she walked towards camp. "Girl, you messed up." commented Chef, who walked by.

"Why thank you." smiled Caroline. She was out of the game in seconds. **Caroline Confessional: *Caroline is soaked in paint* Do you really think I would be out unless I wanted to?**

…..

"Well, this is boring." commented Edgar. He and Aimee had been sitting at the camp, just lying around. No one had even fired at them. Edgar lay lazily on a hammock while Aimee fired her paint gun at the ground, painting a picture.

"There's only five more minutes." observed Aimee, glancing at the clock Aaron had set up (Or more like the interns had set up). She fired a few more shots. Considering she only had purple (her color) and black (Edgar's) to work with, not to mention having to fire it out of a gun, it was spectacular. Getting up to stretch, Edgar walked over to the painting.

"Is that a person?" Edgar asked, picking up his gun.

"Yes, they've been there for quite a while." Aimee replied, firing her last shot at the ground.

Meanwhile…

"Shoot…" muttered Caroline, hitting the side of a small control. She had been leaning against a tree right across from Aimee and Edgar.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her. Zack emerged, looking curious.

"Nothing." she coolly replied.

"Do I believe that?"

"Yes?"

"Very funny, what is it?" Zack pressed.

"Something sure to end the challenge. And if I were you, I wouldn't go sticking your nose in other people's business, especially mine. I don't deal nice with good guys." threatened Caroline. Raising an eyebrow (the white one), Zack backtracked away and stepped back to camp. **Zack Confessional: Oh, she'll be sorry…** Seeing she had won, Caroline connected two wires, and the device started whirring.

"Got it, now all the ammo will explode." she smirked. Flipping the device so that a red button rested below her thumb, she pressed it.

Back to Edgar and Aimee…

"It's probably Vodka." Aimee cheerily suggested. Thinking it could be as well, Edgar raised his gun to shoot, only to hear it start whirring. Lowering it to inspect the noise, it exploded, leaving him soaked in paint.

"What the heck?"

"Why didn't mine explode?" Aimee questioned.

"Well, either it was just my gun that had something wrong or-" started Edgar, only to be cut off by a yelling Carter.

"WITH ONE **[CENSORED]** MINUTE LEFT? THIS IS A FAULTY GUN! MY TEAM SHOULD WIN! I WAS JUST WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST AND IT EXPLODED!" Carter yelled, drenched in paint, as Aaron stood with arms crossed.

"Hey, you must've done something, anyway, the hour is up. Nothing I can do now." Aaron explained. **Aaron Confessional: I could've just counted an extra point for their team, but it's more fun seeing Carter steaming.**

"But-."  
"No buts, unless you're talking about women. Anyway…" picking up his megaphone, he shouted into Carter's ear.

"BOTH TEAMS MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE TONIGHT! I will reveal the results there!" he shouted, sure to leave Carter with ear damage. **Carter Confessional: I'm suing if I get voted off.**

…..

"The way I see it, we should vote Alex, he's the smart vote. The merge is coming up, and we need to get rid of threats." Caroline offered.

"Well, we don't know what Edgar can do, should we vote him?" Alice suggested.

"I don't want to get rid of either, but we need to decide on one." set John.

"I like butterflies!" Aimee gleefully said. **Caroline Confessional: Ugh, I HATE dealing with dumb people. But I need to ensure my safety.**

"Well who do we want to vote, the athletic threat or the intellectual threat?" John contributed. Seeming to take a few seconds to make up her mind, Caroline's eyes took on a glint, and she decided.  
"I think you know."

"Who?" Aimee asked, clueless.

…..

"Carter, right?" Sara checked. She, Elizabeth, Zack, Adam, and Jason sat in the girl's cabin, talking things over right before the ceremony.

"Definitely." agreed everyone.

"Great, so it's settled." she confirmed. Getting up, Adam went out, followed by Jason and Sara. Elizabeth started to follow, but was Zack cut her off.

"I don't think we should." Zack stated.

"Huh?" Elizabeth yawned, puzzled.

"Look at them out there. We may be in the core 5 right now, but if it comes down to it, you know which two are going first." Zack said, gesturing to the window. Jason and Sara were sitting on the steps, Jason picking up his guitar.

"Oh my gosh." Elizabeth responded, realizing Zack could be right.

"Look, I have Vodka, Cory, and Carter's votes. I just need you to vote who I tell you to." Zack convinced.

"Alright, I'll do it." assured Elizabeth. Zack whispered in her ear, and they walked out. **Elizabeth Confessional: I have to do this, for my game.**

** Zack Confessional: I can't believe that simpleton actually believed me. I keep forgetting how foolish everyone is here.**

…..

"Contestants, seeing as Vodka never showed up and Aimee never got shot, the Bullish Bees win." Aaron confirmed, surprising to Bees. **John Confessional: Well, I don't even have to vote one of them out now.**

"**[CENSORED]**." muttered Carter.

"Anyway, Ants, please cast your-." started Aaron.

"HI GUYS!" Vodka shouted, racing in. "Sorry I'm late! Some guys came when I was walking in the forest and tried to put me in a white sweater with weird sleeves. I spent today getting away from them. Ooh, are we voting?"

"As I was say-."

"Did we lose? I think we lost, who lost it for us?"

"AS I WAS SAYING," seethed Aaron, "go cast your votes."

…..

"Campers, in my hand I hold the plate of safety. You know the drill. Anyway, safe are…" Aaron started.

"Zack."

"Elizabeth."

"Cory."

"Adam."

"Vodka, you are safe." revealed Aaron, tossing her a marshmallow. "Jason, Carter, and Sara, the rest of you have votes. Jason, Carter hates you, same with you Sara, and both of you are seen as threats. Carter, you are hated by mostly everyone, and are the victim of many pranks." **Sara Confessional: Wait, we both have votes? I thought one of us would have votes, but not both of us!**

"The penultimate marshmallow goes to… Jason, with one vote." said Aaron, tossing him his sugary cube. "Sara and Carter, I have one more marshmallow… And that goes to the person with three votes…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sara."

"I knew it." Carter puffed. "I frickin knew it."

"Time to go Carter." announced Aaron. Chef went over and picked up Carter, dragging him along as he tried to shout at his cast mates.

"**[CENSORED]** you all! I hope the million dollars burns up! You all are losers!" he shouted as Chef tied him to his own blue rocket.

"Time to go!" grinned Aaron, lighting the rocket. It shot off with a streak of smoke, eventually exploding… Wait no, it's not exploding. It's falling into the water… And sinking… And now it's exploded!

"SCREW YOU ALL!" screamed Carter as his rocket finally exploded.

"What will happen next? Will Sara's shaky alliance hold strong? Will she find out who voted her? And who will get invincibility in the first individual challenge of the season? That's right, we're merging!" announced Aaron to a collective gasp. "Find out next, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

Votes: 

Sara- Back in the orphanage, I met an old woman named Ms. Harper. She's the only person that I hate more than Carter. Seeya!

Carter- I better not get voted off because my stupid gun blew up. I vote that **[CENSORED]** Sara. She thinks she can be the leader of the team? I'M the leader.

Jason- Yeah, I'll vote Carter.

Adam- My alliance will hopefully hold strong, and stick with the plan to vote Carter.

Zack- I vote Carter. Elizabeth is a fool to think I'd split from an alliance of five this early. However, if all goes according to my plan, it will soon be four.

Cory- I would vote Sara, but that girl is HOT! I vote Jason, he's the other threat.

Vodka- I don't like that girl Sara, she kind of looks like the troll. I vote her. Anyway, they had this cool jacket with weird sleeves and they had tranquilizer darts and…

Elizabeth- I have to do this for my game. I vote Sara.

Totals:

Carter-4

Sara-3

Jason-1

_**Notes:**_

_** I had originally planned for Carter to stay longer, maybe be a minor villain, but when it came down to it, he was the weakest villain, and I couldn't think of a way to give him more plot. I was shying away from his app, and I had two choices. Work back towards it, or scrap him. In the end, I was conflicted on who to send off, and it was too hard to work back towards his application, so I eliminated him.**_

_** Also, sorry about the first half of the chapter, I feel like it was the worst part yet. Anyway, who is your favorite at the moment? Least favorite? Who do you think will be eliminated next? Who do you think will win invincibility? Find out next time on Total- Oh wait, Aaron already did that. **_

__**~Marth24**


	9. Ep7- A Merged View

Ep.7- A Merged View

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

…..

_You put it down like New York City_

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

_I never sleep_

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

_wild like Los Angeles_

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

_My fantasy _

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

_hotter than Miami _

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

_I feel the heat_

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

_Oh oh oh oh _

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

_it's international love_

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

_it's international love_

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

_Beat starts fading out_

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

"I don't understand, it was a 4-3-1 vote, we should've had 5 strong voting for Carter." Sara said, perplexed. Night had just settled as they walked back from the campfire ceremony to their cabins.

"Well, Za-" started Elizabeth, cut off by Zack.

"Obviously one of us mentioned either you or Jason while we were voting and Aaron took it as a vote." **Zack Confessional: She almost ratted me out there. Elizabeth may wear out her use sooner than I had planned.**

"That must be it." agreed Jason. "Anyway, who should we start pranking next? Caroline or Edgar?"

"I'd say both. Twice the laughs!" Adam answered. **Adam Confessional: Anytime I can make people laugh is a good time. Y'know, except when the pranked run at you with baseball bats.**

"I still think something's up," Sara said, "something smells rotten, and it isn't the dinner Chef gave us." **Sara Confessional: I need to have a talk with Elizabeth. She's not the most aware, so someone might've tried to get in her head.**

"Hey I try my best, okay!" Chef yelled, popping out of the bushes. "You try making gourmet meals for eighteen people!" And with that, he ran off bawling, the Ants getting back to camp. They started to walk into their cabin, but all the stuff was gone.

"Where is my stuff?" Sara asked, nonplussed.

"Ooh, this is so cool!" Vodka exclaimed. "It'll be like one of those mysteries where the campers are picked off one by one until the killer finishes them off!" she finished, getting a horrified stare from Elizabeth and Sara. "But I wouldn't kill you guys of course."

"Hey guys, I found our stuff!" Cory yelled from outside the door.

"Where?" Sara shouted.

"I beat up this intern and he told me!" An intern was curled up on the ground, trying to escape from Cory.

"I told you we moved it to the Bees cabin, why did you beat me up?" the intern wailed.

"It seemed like fun." Cory shrugged. The former Ants jogged to the Bees cabin, which instead of saying Bullish Bees, said MERGED.

"So Aaron wasn't joking, we are merging." Elizabeth observed.

"No duh, Sherlock." replied Cory sarcastically, just as the former Bees walked in "I call that bed!"

…..

"We need an alliance." Caroline said. She sat leaned against the back of the cabin in front of John, Cory, and Alice. It was early in the morning, and still dark outside.

"Four people? That's it? The other alliance has five, maybe six. We need to rope in more people." suggested an annoyed Alice. **Alice Confessional: And If I get to choose those people, I could get enough to overthrow Caroline down the road.**

"They may have five, but we can secure other people's votes easily." offered Caroline. "Edgar and Aimee will vote for us, and Vodka dislikes Sara. Easy win." **Caroline Confessional: Even the "smart" people here are numbskulls. Amateurs. **

"What are you all talking about?" Zack asked, slipping from the corner of the cabin. He had obviously been eavesdropping, and had probably heard the whole conversation.

"Nothing, and I thought I told you to **[CENSORED]**off." growled an irate Caroline.

"Woah there, I just want to talk." eased Zack. "I want to join your alliance.

"What, why?" John questioned curiously.

"Just like Caroline put it. I'd rather be on the side with the numbers."

"Why should we let you in, when I was on your team, you weren't so tough." Cory asserted.

"I know everyone in that alliance's weak spots." Zack offered. "But if you don't want me I understand."  
"Welcome, want some milk and cookies with that?" Caroline offered sarcastically.

"Perfect, and my only term is," Zack started, "you act like I'm still in their alliance." **Zack Confessional: They're all fools to think I'd work with them without using them. Fools.**

…..

"Welcome to your first merged challenge!" Aaron announced to the campers. They stood on the beach in their swimsuits, awaiting their instructions as Cory spent his time staring at each girl in their bikini. "Today we will be competing in two parts. Each of you has a chest. Open your chest, and you get what's inside. Use what's inside to solve a puzzle on the table in front of you." he explained. Each camper's chest stood in the sand, their initials on the front, and behind each chest waited a table. "Now to open the chests," Aaron continued, "you'll need to find your key. There are thirteen keys in the buried in the sand under the water." he said, gesturing to the shallow water. "You will have to dive down to grab one, but beware, each keys opens a different chest." he finished. "Any questions?" Elizabeth raised her hand. "Go!"

The campers flung themselves into the water, fighting each other for keys. Cory was the only one not in the water yet, as he was watching Sara and Caroline fight over an ancient looking key. **Cory Confessional: Hit it with the left, hit with the right**

"Give me the key!" yelled Sara, swatting Caroline.

"It's mine, just give me it!" tugged Caroline. Both pulled at the same time, and it flew over in Aimee direction.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, sprinting back to her chest. She inserted the key, and it opened. Inside were a ton of puzzle pieces, no doubt to be assembled. **Aimee Confessional: As an artist, this challenge should be easy. I just don't like how Caroline keeps shooting murderous glances at me.**

"Got one!" shouted Edgar. Racing back, he placed it in the hole and… It didn't budge. Throwing it on the ground, he jumped back in.

"Dude," gasped Alex as he came up for breath, "this one looks like it's yours." Holding up, a blue key, Adam took it, only to hold up a white key with a black pentagon.

"And this might be yours."

Both sprinted back to their chests, the keys fitting. Aimee had already gotten 4/20 pieces correct when they started.

Jason dived down, looking for keys. Noticing one that looked like his, he reached for it, only to be blocked by Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, move!" he gargled below the surface. **Elizabeth Confessional: What's elicit the tools mean? Oh, he wants to trade keys, okay.**

Throwing him her key, Jason mistook it for his own, and swam up to the surface as Elizabeth took the one in front of her. Both of them stuck theirs in their slots, but neither worked.

"What the heck? I grabbed the right one!" exclaimed Jason, but then he noticed Elizabeth's key, the one he'd tried to get. **Jason Confessional: Elizabeth is cool, but sometimes I do really have to ask where I should put my faith. **Switching keys, they stuck them in, and both worked, letting them join the race.

Meanwhile, Edgar and Caroline fought over keys.

"This is mine, look at my hair!" exclaimed Edgar, wrenching a platinum blonde key from her grasp.

"Well I want it, it could work!" Caroline tugged, smirking. Letting Edgar tug again, she let go and picked up a blood red key, letting Edgar tumble into the surf. "Oops. Sorry about that." Both keys worked for each person, and they started their puzzles.

In a mad rush, everyone but Cory and Sara eventually got their keys.

"Where is it?" gasped a frustrated Sara. Looking around the sand, she saw it. They key Edgar had dropped earlier. Diving for it, she scooped it up and put it in the lock. It opened. Taking the pieces out, she paused when she saw Cory was looking at all the girls instead of working. That's when she noticed Jason. **Sara Confessional: Those abs… I mean game, yeah.**

Everyone except Cory was now working on the puzzle, but it made no sense.

"What is this, the Mona Lisa? Why's it so hard?" complained Edgar.

"This is even stumping me." Caroline said, biting her lip. That's when Alex noticed. Turning over one of the pieces, he noticed. The piece was two-sided! He quickly started working, and other people started to catch on, racing to catch up.

"But what's it of?" Jason wondered, perplexed. However, Alex, Caroline and Aimee had already figured it out. Each person's hands raced, desperate to win invincibility. Caroline finished and shouted.

"Aaron! I'm finished." she shouted, taking her hands away. Aaron strolled over, checking her puzzle.

"Wrong." Aaron confirmed, walking away. Caroline scanned the puzzle. **Caroline Confessional: What? I had looked at every square!** Then she noticed, her top right corner was upside down. She reached for it, turning it around-

"Aaron, I'm done!" a voice rang. Aaron walked over to his table, checking his work.

"And that's it! Alex has won invincibility!" Aaron exclaimed, getting a cheer from his alliance members as he flexed his muscles. "Alex, as a new twist, you get to save one other person from being voted out. Who will that be?"

"I'll save my good friend, Adam." Alex chose.

"Okay, so you two are safe, but as a bonus, you two get to stay in the Aaron Villa! A new building you get to stay in if you win invincibility." he revealed, gesturing to their right. Down the beach, a huge house resided. "BUT, you also get to pick one other person to go to the hotel, who'll it be?"

"Hm…" thought Alex. "I'll take Jason."

"Alright, you three head on over there." Aaron said as Jason high-fived the two invincible boys. They started trekking down the beach, going to their prize. "The rest of you, go back to camp. I'll see everyone tonight."

…..

"This is awesome." Alex breathed as they opened the front door to the villa. They were greeted by a comfy layout, no doubt meant as a reward. Chairs and couches dotted the room to their left while the room to their right contained a roomy kitchen with a huge refrigerator. Besides that, there were three comfy bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a common area, a deck which overhung the sea.

"This is what our cabins should look like." mentioned Jason, flopping on a bed and kicking off his shoes, claiming the room for his own.

"I agree, thanks for picking me by the way. I get another week!" Adam thanked. **Adam Confessional: I'm not a target around camp, but you never know. I'm glad I'm safe.**

"So what's up with you and Sara?" questioned Alex.

"Oh, you know how I flirt with girls. But she's different man." Jason responded.

"So who are we going to vote?" asked Adam.

"I was thinking Cory to be honest. He's on the other side of camp and he knows a lot about us." reasoned Jason.

"I'm down with that." agreed Alex. Adam just gave a "sure".

"Now how do we get the votes…"

…..

"All I'm saying is that you guys offered NO HELP. I was the only one trying." Caroline lashed. She was walking back with John, Zack, Alice, and Cory.

"Cool down, hot stuff." said Cory, earning a slap to the face. **Cory Confessional: As long as she's in that bikini, I don't care.**

"Hey, we all did the best we could. It was a hard puzzle. Even you admitted so." John reasoned.

"Besides, we still have the numbers. We can just send Sara or Jason home this week. Remember, Jason may be at that house, but he's not safe." Alice contributed.

"I can be convinced to do that." Cory grinned, Alice giving him an uppercut to the chin. **Cory Confessional: Bikinis, what can I say.**

**Alice Confessional: Ugh, that pervert. He's not even funny, like Adam or Jason.**

"That's it, I'm done with this, I can't deal with him anymore. No more alliance." Alice puffed, walking away.

"Sorry Caroline, but I am too. It's not the best for my game." said John, following her.

"No more alliance." finished Caroline, walking off, Cory in tow. **Zack Confessional: How are these people so fickle? The moment they don't like what's going on, they break up the alliance. Ugh. I guess I'll just go back to manipulating my own alliance. **

…..

The three bros were temporarily back to camp. Each camper sat on a log. It was voting time. "Alright, you know the drill. Alex and Adam are safe, they both get marshmallows." announced Aaron, tossing them each a one. "The other people safe are…"

"Vodka."

"Aimee."

"Alice."

"John."

"Edgar."

"Caroline." Aaron revealed to everyone's surprise.

"Jason."

"Elizabeth."

"Zack, none of you have votes." Aaron confirmed, Chef tossing everyone their marshmallows. "Sara and Cory, one of you is safe. With a vote of 11-2, the last marshmallow goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sara"

"As expected." muttered Caroline.

"Finally! I beat my brother!" Edgar exclaimed.

"Ladies, I'm open, call me." Cory called as he was pushed out by Chef. As he tied him to his rocket, Cory spoke.

"Caroline, will you give me a kiss?" he asked, batting his lashes.

"Sure thing." she smirked. Cory closed his eyes and leaned in, and Caroline pulled back her fist, smacking him straight in the mouth right before the rocket took off, eventually exploding in a fiery green.

"What will happen next? Who will win invincibility?" started Aaron. "Who will be voted off? Will I win the award for sexiest host? What will happen next? Find out, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Vodka- The troll must go. Wait, is Sara THE troll? Oh my gosh!

Cory- I don't like a girl who has a boy toy on the show. I need open girls. Sorry Sara.

Elizabeth- Sara said to vote Cory, I'm not making the same mistake again of voting Sara. I vote Cory.

Edgar- See ya brother! I vote Cory.

Caroline- At first it was fun teasing that low-life Cory. Now it's just boring. Cory gets my vote.

Sara- Cory, the pervert.

Jason- Cory. I don't like him staring at Sara like that.

Alex- Jason makes an excellent point. We need Cory out so that he can't use info against us.

Adam- Cory. I'm pretty sure Alex has the same reason. Sorry dude!

Zack- I vote Cory. I was never fond of him anyway.

Alice- Cory, that jerk. I always feel like he's imagining every girl here without clothes, and when we're in our swimsuits, without those.

John- The logical thing to do is vote Cory. Sorry.

Aimee- Cory. I don't like him.

Totals:

Cory-11

Sara-2

**Notes:**

_**Considering Cory was not supposed to be a character until the last minute, I think he made it pretty far. I had planned for him to go a lot farther however, but I think he's outlived his use. To be quite honest, I think I made him a little bland. Well, there he goes.**_

**If anyone would be willing to create a cast portrait through DeviantArt or something, I would be really grateful. One character, Sara, already has a design on Not So Sweet Sara's page. If you decide to, just PM me. If anyone would like to, that would be great! If not, I don't NEED it, so life goes on.**

**~Marth24**


	10. Ep8- Confessions from the Campsite

Ep.8-Confessions from the Campsite

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," began Aaron, "the teams merged, and a new alliance formed, consisting of Alice, Zack, Caroline, John, and Cory, which planned to combat the opposing alliance on the island, but broke up after the first immunity challenge. Alex won the first merge challenge, choosing to keep Adam safe, and take both Adam and Jason to the Aaron Villa. In the end, Cory's perversion led to him going down, and not in the way he would like. Who will be voted out next? Find out, right now! On Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

You put it down like New York City

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

I never sleep

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

wild like Los Angeles

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

My fantasy

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

hotter than Miami

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

I feel the heat

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

Oh oh oh oh

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

it's international love

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

Oh oh oh oh

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

it's international love

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

Beat starts fading out

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

Alex woke in a comfy bed. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, even that "peaceful morning" music seemed to be playing. Until Adam and Jason started yelling.

"HOW DO I PUT THIS OUT?" Adam yelled, a pan ablaze in front of him on the stove. **Adam Confessional: Okay, so I may not be the best cook…**

"I don't know! Did you put oil on the pan?" Jason shouted, freaking out over the kitchen fire. It was obvious that neither one knew what they were doing.

"Why does that matter?" Adam freaked, filling a bucket with water.

"Well don't just stand there, do something!" Jason said. Adam finished filling the bucket and dumped it over the pan, but that only made it enlarge.

"What the heck?" Adam yelled, moving away from the fire.

"If we weren't so scared, I'm sure I would make some joke about Nelly." mentioned Jason. Alex walked in, rubbing his eyes. Taking a glance at the two boys, he spoke.

"What are you guys so- HOLY **[CENSORED], **what did you guys do?" he asked, running over to the stove. Turning the burner off, he got out the cover and placed it on the pan. After a few seconds, he took the cover off and peered under, the fire now gone.

"Adam tried to make pancakes." Jason explained, pointing his finger at Adam as he cracked up.

"Hey, I was doing pretty good until yours caught on fire." Adam reasoned. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, Alex continued.

"Here, I'll go rinse off and I'll make some breakfast." Alex offered, walking towards the bathroom. After rinsing off, he walked back into the kitchen. Jason was sitting on a chair next to the counter, strumming his guitar, and Adam was sitting on the couch, listening to Jason. Pulling out some more pancake mix and a pan, he got to work. Jumping off the counter and placing his guitar in the corner, Jason talked.

"So who do you think we should target next?" he asked, calling Adam's attention.

"I don't really know yet." Adam responded, walking over to the kitchen.

"While I say we should focus on winning immunity for our team first, I think it would be smart to take out either Caroline, Alice, or John. They're the main threats on the other side of things." reasoned Alex, turning on the burners and tending to the pancakes.

"I'll go for that. I say we should take out Caroline first though, she seems to be the biggest threat." Jason replied. **Jason Confessional: Right now, we need to take care of the main threats, such as Caroline, John, and Alice. Then we can get out Edgar and Aimee. Next, it looks like Zack and Elizabeth are on the outside, even though I wouldn't want anyone in our alliance to go. From there on it, it's basically a free for all.**

"Agreed. Now who wants pancakes?" said Alex, flipping them onto a plate.

…..

**Zack Confessional: I know I'm on the outskirts of my alliance, so I need to get the numbers to get one of the inner circle out, without making it look like I did it. And who better than the people in no alliance? Minus Vodka of course, she'll just keep voting Sara no matter what.**

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Zack, walking up to Edgar and Aimee. The two were chatting on the steps of the cabin.

"Um, nothing much, you?" replied Edgar, a little suspicious of what Zack was doing.

"Nothing. Anyway, can I talk to you two?" Zack offered.

"Um sure." Edgar responded, sliding over so Zack could sit down.

"Anyway, as you surely know, I am friends with Adam, Jason, and Sara." started Zack.

"Yes, we know, get on with it." Edgar said, a tinge of cold in his voice. **Edgar Confessional: I'm starting to question Zack's motives. I may not look like it with my punk-rock hairdo, but my test scores say classical.**

"Well, I feel you two should know that you're both targets. They plan to take you out Edgar, and then you, Aimee. I just thought you should know since they don't have a reason to."

"Oh no! What do we do?" Aimee asked, looking between the two boys. **Aimee Confessional: I'm sure glad Zack told us this! I don't want to go home so soon!**

"Luckily for you," began Zack, "I have a plan. Just vote who I tell you to next vote and you should be alright." he promised, getting up and walking away. **Zack Confessional: I can tell Aimee believed me, but Edgar might be a hindrance. I'll have to deal with that later. **As soon as Zack was out of earshot, Edgar spoke to Aimee.

"Aimee, I don't think we can trust him. That seemed pretty shady to me." said Edgar, looking to her. **Edgar Confessional: Aimee is my closest ally, I can't have her believing these lies.**

"What, why can't we? He helped us just there." Aimee replied, staring back at Edgar.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." Edgar responded. **Edgar Confessional: If he is telling the truth and wants to help us, cool. If not, I have an idol to protect myself. I will not go down easily. As for Aimee, I honestly have trouble believing she's a target right now. She may be sweet, and she may have almost won that last challenge, but I just don't know why she would be a target. Well, I guess we are the swing votes though.**

…..

"I can't believe we let Alex win that last challenge. That just proves he needs to go." Caroline whined, taking a seat on John's bed. Caroline, John, and Alice sat in the boy's side of the cabin, and no one else was in the room.

"As much as I love to say you're wrong, you're right on this one. He is a big threat, both strategy wise and physically." Alice agreed, taking a seat on Zack's bed. **Alice Confessional: As much as I hate Caroline, I'm stuck on her side for now.**

"But how do we get the votes?" posed John.

"Hey guys, are we interrupting?" Edgar asked, peeking his head in the door. Aimee also stood outside the door frame.

"No, not at all." warmed Caroline. Walking in, Edgar spoke.

"Zack said Sara was targeting me this week, and it's not that I don't trust him, but I need your guys' help." Edgar explained, Aimee walking up next to him.

"I think we can work something out." Caroline said, trying to conceal a smile.

…..

"Welcome to your challenge!" Aaron greeted as the campers stood parallel to him. They stood in front of 12 Jeopardy-Like pedestals, each one with a different camper's name on the front, with a whiteboard and marker lying on the top. "Today we will be playing a pretty simple game to give you guys a break. Chef will ask the group a question about a cast mate. You will write who the question is about on the whiteboard and show me. Get one wrong, you get an X. Two Xs, and you are out. Get out, and… Well, I'll let it be a surprise." Aaron snickered. "Anyway, get behind your pedestals, time to play!"

"Wait, Aaron, but won't we know if the questions are about us?" John asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm not sure you'll want to own up to your own." laughed Aaron.  
Each camper lined up behind their pedestal, ready to play. Alice nodded at John. It was game time.

"Which camper was eliminated first?" Chef asked. Markers scratched on whiteboards. After about five seconds, Aaron buzzed a button, sounding a *DING*.

"Hear that *DING*, and you have to show your answer." explained Aaron. Every whiteboard read "Hannah".

"Second question, who has a girlfriend named Anna Trove?" Chef said, clearly confusing some campers. Everyone who was on the Bees got it in a heartbeat. The others… Not so much.

*DING*

"Let's see your answers." Chef read off his cue card. Ten of the boards read "Casio", Elizabeth and Vodka's read "Carter" and "Donald Trump".

"Elizabeth and Vodka, you get an X." revealed Aaron, going over and slapping a red "X" symbol on each pedestal. **Vodka Confessional: Dang it, I thought I had that one.**

"Who went to a mental hospital?" Every single person, even Vodka's, read "Vodka".

"It wasn't actually insane there, it was really boring." Vodka mentioned.

"Okay then, whose dad works for the government, and who also has a rival named William?" Chef asked, clearly wanting to move on. This one stumped a lot of the contestants. Taking a wild guess, Jason, and Alex almost wrote their answer, but stopped when they saw Caroline was relaxed.

"It must be her." Alex hissed to Jason and Adam.

*DING*

Alex, Jason, Adam, Edgar, John, Alice, Aimee, and Edgar had written "Caroline", where Sara, and Zack had wrote "Carter", Elizabeth had written "Zack", and Vodka had written "Albrecht Gessler's son".

"You know, she's technically not wrong." Chef pointed out to Aaron, gesturing to Vodka.

"Eh, I'll give her that. Anyway, Sara, Zack, and Elizabeth get an "X". That means Elizabeth is out!" he announced, slapping the stickers on each pedestal. Elizabeth instantly vanished, and plummeted into the water below with a loud splash. She came back up, shivering, and sat down on the dock.

"Who has, or had, a dark alter ego?" Chef read. **Zack Confessional: [CENSORED], If I answer, I can easily win the competition, but expose myself. If I answer falsely, I'm not safe for the week, but I'm safer in the long run.**

*DING*

Jason, Alex, Adam, Aimee, John, Alice, Sara, and Zack's boards all read "Caroline", Edgar's board read "Zack", Caroline's board read "Jason", and Vodka's board read-

"Okay, that is just sick, Vodka is out of the challenge. As for the rest of you, Edgar is the only one to get it right, meaning Sara and Zack are out, and everyone but Edgar has an X." explained Aaron as Sara, Zack, and Vodka plummeted into the water. **Zack Confessional: I had to, all to keep safe.**

"Who'd you put?" asked a curious Aimee.

"I-"

"Next question: Which contestant went to a soccer tournament in Portland?" Chef said, eyeing each contestant in turn. **Alice Confessional: Simple, just pick the fittest jock here.**

*DING*

Everyone's whiteboards read "Alex".

"Now here's a good one, who insulted my cooking after Carter was eliminated?" Chef questioned, glaring at each contestant in turn. "You better answer!"

*DING*

Alex, and Jason boards read "Sara". Adam, John, Edgar, and Alice's boards read "Jason", Aimee's board read "I'm hungry", and Caroline's board said "You're cooking sucks Chef, just let it go." **Caroline Confessional: I mean, seriously.**

"That's it! You teens don't respect me enough, I need a break!" Chef yelled, and ran off toward the kitchen, crying. **Chef Confessional: Sometimes I just need a break to think things out.**

"Ugh, Caroline, Adam, John and Alice are out." Aaron mentioned, sending them down into the water. "Alex, Jason, and Edgar… Which contestant had a stepmom named Kendra, and a birth mom named Vanessa?" The eliminated contestants peered at them furiously writing on their boards. Sara silently cheered Jason's name. Caroline cheered for Alex's ruin. John, Alice, Elizabeth and Adam all quietly observed. Aimee aimlessly stared around. Zack plotted in his mind. Vodka's eyes split, looking opposite directions. **Aaron Confessional: Like, oh my gosh, I am so hoping Jason wins this because I know he'll, um, like he'll totally keep me safe and like take me to the villa, cause he like, has a crush on me, like, oh my gosh.**

*DING*

Jason and Edgar's both read "Felicity", while Alex's read "Smith".

"Alex…" started Aaron. Taking out a red "X", he slapped one onto the Jason and Edgar's pedestals. "YOU WIN FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW!" **Caroline Confessional: [CENSORED] **Cheering as Jason and Edgar fell into the water, his alliance swarmed him with hugs and high-fives. "Now who do you choose?"

"Once again," he began, "I'll take Jason and keep him safe, but I'll switch it around and take his girl Sara too."

"Okay, head on over, just meet me at the campfire in an hour!" Aaron announced, the winner walking off with his friends. **Adam Confessional: I am a little bummed that he didn't pick me at all, but I understand what he's doing. If people realize that Alex, me, and Jason are really tight, they may want to start breaking us apart. Besides, more pranks for me!**

…..

"Can I say something crazy?" Alex said.

"What is it?" Sara asked, curious.

"I don't think we should vote Caroline." he revealed. They had just started walking toward the Villa, and the campers were barely out of earshot.

"Well who then?" Jason questioned.

"Here's the crazy thing, Zack showed me the votes from when Carter was voted out, and I think you should see one of them." Alex explained, starting to pick up his walking pace.

**15 Minutes Later**

**Sara Confessional: Wow, I feel so betrayed…**

** Jason Confessional: What the heck? Alex agreed with us that we should change our vote tonight. I need some answers.**

…..

"Well campers, both Alex and Jason are safe, let's see who you voted." Aaron started. It was just after sunset, and the dark settled around as the fire glowed bright. "Safe are."

"Alex."

"Jason."

"Sara."

"Alice."

"Adam."

"Aimee."

"Edgar." **Edgar Confessional: So I wasn't the target. How shocking.**

"John."

"Zack."

"Caroline."

"Vodka and Elizabeth… In my hand I hold the last marshmallow… Well, Chef's hand really." Aaron said. "Anyway, the person safe is, in a vote of 5-7…"

Vodka stared blankly at Chef with a dumb smile, Elizabeth looked scared out of her wits, looking around in shock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THERE SHE IS!" yelled a voice.

"Oopsies! Gotta go fast!" Vodka announced, sprinting off screen and going somewhere out of sight.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY! GO! GO! GO!" screamed the voice. At least ten heavily armed men trampled onscreen, running in Vodka's direction.

"Just like Izzy! Why did Elizabeth get in the bottom two? What will be the fallout of the vote? Will things get even crazier? And can I get any more handsome? Impossible!" Aaron closed. "All this and more, next time, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Sara- I need more time to figure things out. I vote Vodka.

Jason- Elizabeth almost sent off my soon to be girl! She's gone.

Alex- Wow Elizabeth. Why did she vote Sara? It makes no sense! Sorry, but Elizabeth.

Caroline- I know I'm the target, so I'll do what Zack says. Elizabeth.

Aimee- Vodka gives me the creeps, and not the good time like when you finish a painting. But I'll vote Elizabeth. I have to stay safe! Ooh! Butterfly!

Edgar- I have my eye on you Zack. Something's up with him, and I need more time to find out about this dark alter ego. I'll vote a lesser target, Vodka.

John- We need the majority vote, so Elizabeth it is.

Alice- As long as it isn't me. Bye Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- I vote Vodka… *Yawn*. Zack said that was the plan.

Vodka- It's fun living on the edge! I vote myself, because I might have to make a getaway soon anyway.

Zack- Finally I can dispose of that pawn. Say goodbye Elizabeth.

Adam- The plan is to vote Caroline? Or is it Vodka? You know what, I vote Vodka. Why is this camera zooming in? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

Totals:  
Elizabeth-7

Vodka-5

**Notes:**

_**I always wanted the insane Vodka to go out in a special way, and I think this did an okay job. She ended exactly where I planned for her to. I do really like her character though, a big thanks to **__**Siren of The Dark Seas **__**for sending her in. I believe I missed a few characters, so here's one. I'll do one I missed per chapter, so here's another one from **__**Siren.**_

_**Wow! First boot! Hannah's character was never planned to go too far to be honest, she struck me as more of an early character to go. In the end, she seemed like the obvious first boot, so it was time for her to go!**_

**~Marth24 **


	11. Ep9- Stealing Immunity

Ep.9- Stealing Immunity

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," Aaron started, "Adam became a fire starter… Literally. Edgar started to suspect that Zack was up to something, and his suspicions were confirmed during the challenge when he found out that Zack had an evil personality! Alex won immunity again, and In the end, Elizabeth's past mistakes came back to haunt her and she got the majority of the votes, however, she was saved when Vodka's institution workers came after her and-. Hey wait, what are you doing here?" Aaron yelled. Three tall men in black suits had just pulled up in a small yacht. Stepping onto the dock, the tallest man spoke.

"Aaron Muet, I presume?" he asked, staring Aaron down.

"Um, yeah that's me. What's going on?" Aaron responded. "If you're here because of last week that was one of the kids, not me."

Raising an eyebrow, the tall man replied as his associates pulled out some papers.

"However pressing the issue of "last week" may be, we're not here for that. Chris Mclean sends this message." Stepping forward, the shortest of the men passed Aaron a sheet of paper. Turning around, the men stepped back into the yacht and zipped away.

"New budget… Challenge…" Aaron murmured. "Hey Chef! Come here!"

"What is it Aaron?" Chef grumpily responded, walking up behind him. "I was making breakfast. And a little something special for Caroline…"

"Chef, let it go!" Aaron said. "Anyway, look at this." Taking the paper, Chef skimmed through it, only to break out in an evil laugh.

"They cleared this?" he asked, obviously hoping.

"Yep. We'll do it sometime around the final five." Aaron smirked. "Oh shoot, the intro. Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

You put it down like New York City

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

I never sleep

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

wild like Los Angeles

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

My fantasy

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

hotter than Miami

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

I feel the heat

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

Oh oh oh oh

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

it's international love

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

Oh oh oh oh

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

it's international love

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

Beat starts fading out

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

"What the heck happened there?" Jason questioned. He, Alex, and Sara were walking back to the villa, just moments after the campfire ceremony disbanded.

"It was pretty weird. Anyway, I think it saved Elizabeth though. Now we'll actually have time to figure out what happened." said Alex. They walked quietly for a few more minutes, the villa slowly becoming bigger.

"Y'know, I don't think Elizabeth did that for no reason. I think someone, probably Caroline, was messing with her." reasoned Sara.

"Fair point. But why would Caroline want to go after you? She had no reason." replied Jason, still a little mad Elizabeth wasn't sent home.

"Just like you had no reason to call my cooking bad!" yelled a voice to their left.

"Go away Chef! Nobody likes you or your food! Get over it." Jason sounded. They could hear a few sniffles and leaves rustling as Chef ran away. **Jason Confessional: Okay, he needs to get over it. It's just gotten old, and it's not even fun to tease him anymore.** "Anyway, what was I saying?"

"Never mind…" Sara drifted, thinking to herself.

…..

"Aimee, what I'm telling you, you can't tell anyone else, okay?" Edgar asked. He and Aimee stood behind the cabin during night. Everyone else was either inside or on the steps. Aimee nodded. "Okay, well, I have the immunity idol."

"What's that?" Aimee questioned.

"Well it keeps me safe if I'm voted out." he replied.

"I didn't know about that." she responded, frowning.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Aaron didn't tell anyone." said Edgar.

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Wait, what are we talking about again?"  
"My immunity idol."

"What's that?"

"Never mind." Edgar responded, shutting down that conversation. **Edgar Confessional: Why can't my closest ally be John, or Alice, or someone who has an IQ higher than 80. **"Anyway, the important thing is-"

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" Zack greeted, stepping out from the side of the cabin. **Zack Confessional: An idol? That might prove useful to me…**

"Oh nothing, just stuff." Aimee responded.

"Anyway, as you can see, I kept my word and kept you two safe, so would you mind if I had a word with Edgar?" Zack politely asked. Aimee agreed, got up, and went away. As soon as she was gone, Zack acted. "Listen, I know you know a little secret that might hurt me. You tell no one." Zack offered.

"Why should I do that? I could expose you right now and you'd be gone." Edgar said boldly.

"You do that, everyone will know who your… Idol is. Not to mention all those nasty secrets you've been keeping." Zack replied. **Edgar Confessional: I should've been more careful… Of course he heard. Meh.**

"What secrets? I don't play dirty." Edgar responded, puzzled.

"Exactly." smirked Zack, causing Edgar to wear a look of intensified horror.

"Fine. But you're going down." Edgar frowned.

"As hard as your girlfriend on your brother." Zack stabbed.

…..

"What is this?" shrieked Caroline. The campers had just gone to the mess hall to eat. Chef had served everyone delicious spaghetti and bread, but Caroline stared down upon a brown pile of sludge.

"It's your food. Now eat it." Chef ordered, giving Caroline a dirty look. Shuddering, she took it over to her table of John, Alice, Edgar, and Aimee.

"That looks good. I'm stuck with this." Caroline pointed out, gazing over at John's meal.

"Here, have a bite, you'll need it. Aaron said this challenge will be extra hard." explained John. Picking her fork up, Caroline reached over. Twirling up the spaghetti, she moved it to her mouth. A knife went flying through the air, barely missing Caroline by inches, inserting itself into the wood wall.

"What the _hell _Chef?" Caroline yelled.

"YOU GONNA EAT YO SLOP, AND YOU GONNA LIKE IT." Chef menacingly shouted back. Her eyes widening in fear, Caroline sat back down and picked at her brown pile of goop. **Caroline Confessional: He will pay, mark my words.**

** Chef Confessional: In hindsight, I may have been a little too harsh. The knife might have a scratch now!**

** Aaron Confessional: They can't sue for that, right? We're covered? [CENSORED]. Well, hopefully she doesn't sue.**

"Hey, I've been meaning to tell you-" Edgar began, only for Zack to shoot a glance his way.

"Well?" Caroline let on, annoyed he stopped mid-sentence.

"Forget it." Edgar stopped.

…..

"Welcome runners!" announced Aaron with a smirk. "Today, you will be trekking around the island, collecting three different pendants with different colored rocks on the end. There are eleven blue rock pendants hidden under the dock, eleven black ones on the top of the cliff. The last station has eleven brown rock pendants, hidden in Chef's kitchen." he explained. "First to bring one of each color back to me wins!"

"Wait, that's it?" John asked. "No twist?"

"Well, we were going to give you an easy challenge, but since you said that…" Aaron alluded. "Anyway, go!"

Campers raced in different directions. Alice, Edgar, Aimee, and Sara went to the dock, Zack, Adam, Alex, John, and Jason went off to the cliff, and Elizabeth, Caroline walked to the kitchen.

"So Elizabeth, we haven't talked much." Caroline opened.

"Yeah." she dreamily responded.

"Why would your alliance vote you out?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"I- I don't know." she replied as they got closer.

"Well, they don't know what they're doing. You can count on me for help, we'll show them!" Caroline said.

"Cool! Thanks!" accepted an enthusiastic Elizabeth. **Caroline Confessional: Ugh, I can't believe I have to resort to this loser for a swing vote. As soon as I use her, she is gone.**

Getting up to the mess hall, she opened the door. Surprisingly, Chef was nowhere in sight. However, on each table lay a few cakes, each with a contestant's name. Walking up to her cake, Caroline saw it was a nice chocolate cake. On the table also lay a note.

_**The cake contains the pendant**__. __**And Obesity. And lies.**_

"Yeah right, like I'm going to take mine." she smirked, thinking it had a bomb. Walking over to the kitchen, she took out some icing, scraped her name off hers, and wrote "Alex". Walking over to Alex's cake, she reached inside and pulled out a pendant. Taking a bite of the cake, she found it to be bubblegum. Glancing over at Elizabeth, she found her attempting to stuff the entire cake into her mouth.

"Hut? Si viek quik!" Elizabeth gargled, her mouth stuffed.

…..

Diving into the water, Sara scanned for the pendant. So did the rest of the contestants, but to no avail. It was like the pendants weren't even there!

"Yeah, so this is the part I was happy about." Aaron smiled. Taking out a Taser, he threw it into the water, causing the contestants to surface in shock (literally). **Aaron Confessional: Everyday, countless teenagers on reality shows are tortured for the enjoyment of the viewers. But we want to make a change. Starting now, for just a few pennies a day, we can make sure each and every contestant is given an extremely horrific experience. **

"Where is it Aaron?" Edgar yelled, enraged.

"Just keep searching." he smiled as the group moaned and dived back down one by one.

"You didn't put them down there, did you?" Chef asked, walking up.

"Nope!" said Aaron, taking out the pendants

"Thanks Aaron." thanked Caroline, running by. Snatching one of the pendants, she raced off towards the mountain. The campers in the water surfaced, glaring at Aaron.

"Um… Go fetch!" he screamed, chucking the pendants as far as he could, the campers swimming after them.

"I saw them drop here." Alice muttered to herself. Going underwater, she saw in horror what they had landed on. The pendants had fallen around the fins of sharks. Swimming carefully, she picked one up and placed it around her neck, but it caused the shark to notice the contestants. **Alice Confessional: Oh shoot. **

"You guys might want to swim back." she suggested, swimming for shore as Aimee, Edgar, and Sara pulled up.

"What?" Sara wondered, looking back at Alice. Turning around, she noticed a shark looming over her… With a table cloth tied around it and carrying utensils, not to mention a pendant on its fin. **Edgar Confessional: I'm out**.

"Dude, what do you think the blue pendant challenge is like?" Adam asked Jason. They were trekking up the cliff to the black pendants.

"No idea, but it's probably easier than what we have to do." Jason responded. Sara could be seen in the background, wrestling with and riding the shark. **Sara Confessional: *Sara is covered with a bunch of scratches and a gash on her arm* I taught that shark, even if he took that blood from me. Does anyone else see those leprechauns? I'm going to bed now. *Sara faints from blood loss.***

"Done with this one." puffed Sara, climbing back onto the dock. Edgar and Aimee had withdrawn from the challenge as soon as they had seen the shark.

"Cool story." Aaron responded. He was now lounging on a beach chair with shades on. Rolling her eyes, Sara walked off to Chef's kitchen.

…..

"Okay, where are the pendants?" said Alex. He, Jason, John, Zack, and Adam had just reached the top of the cliff, only to find Chef.

"Welcome, today you will take a zip line and attempt to grab your key midflight, which will be ready during the middle of your ride. Show campers zip line." Chef read, staring down at an index card the whole time. "Well what you waiting for? RIDE FOOL."

Jason ran forward and jumped to meet the zip line. He zoomed down, viewing the whole island as he went. Forgetting about the pendant, he got to about halfway when his head hit something, and a pendant fell straight over his head, around his neck. **Jason Confessional: Well I guess you could say I used my head! *Buh dum tish***

"Can I go now?" Zack asked politely.

"Not yet." Chef responded. He was holding a BB gun sniper, trying to aim at Jason. He pulled the trigger, and a pellet flew through the air, hitting Jason in the leg.

"Ow!" he sounded in surprise. Caught off guard, Jason released the handle, and fell straight down into the lake, landing with a *plop*. **Chef Confessional: Heh heh, gottee.**

"I'll go next, I guess." Zack offered. Taking hold of the zip line's handle bar, he zoomed down, grabbing his pendant. Once, again, Chef claimed another victim. However, Zack was able to finish and land safely next to Chef's kitchen. Dashing inside, he glanced at Sara stumbling out with her pendant. Searching around, he found his cake, but stopped. **Zack Confessional: Someone might have sabotaged mine, so why not take someone like Alex's? No one would have sabotaged him!**

Reaching for Alex's cake, he dug into the center. Finding the pendant, he squeezed his hand around the stone… Only for the cake to explode, leaving him layered in the treat.

**Back on the mountain…**

Adam and John had both raced down already, Chef missing both, both grabbing their pendants. Now Alex stood at the handlebar, ready to take off, Caroline and Sara waiting behind him.

"Hi unicorn! Would you like some Grovberry Tea?" a delusional Sara asked to no one in particular. Blood had finally stopped flowing from her wound.

"Girl, you need help." Chef observed as Alex raced down the mountain. Taking aim, he sniped him before he got his pendant, sending him tumbling to the ground, missing the lake, and landing on the grass. "Ouch." Chef muttered as Alex screamed in pain.

"Ah! My leg! Also the rest of my body, but also my leg!" he yelled as medical staff carried him away.

Caroline hopped on the zip line, racing down. She snatched a pendant as Chef took aim. Chef pulled the trigger and… Nothing happened. "What the heck?"

Sneaking a wink at Chef as she landed safely on the ground, she pulled out an ammunition magazine. She had stolen it from Chef while he checked on Alex. **Chef Confessional: That little [CESNORED] **Pulling out all three pendants, she strutted over to Aaron.

"And Caroline wins! Choose your two people. Also, can someone get Sara to the infirmary?" he announced as various contestants walked over.

"I'll keep John safe, and I'll also take Alice." she confirmed, picking her alliance.

"And it appears the womanizer from Ireland has claimed a victim. No doubt all the ladies will keep him safe." Aaron joked, John blushing.

"No, we're just friends." he responded

"Aaron, such bad jokes. They're even worse than Brazil in the Germany game." Alice responded.

"AND ANOTHER."  
"Aaron, shut up." Caroline commanded, rolling her eyes.

"THEY ARE BLINDED BY HIS SEXINESS. He's still not as sexy as me, of course."

Slapping Aaron, Caroline walked off to the villa, her alliance in tow.

"All of you, see you at elimination!"

…..

"So Zack is the evil one?" Alice asked, making sure she heard it right. Elizabeth, Edgar, and Aimee sat in the villa with Caroline, John, and Alice.

"Yes, and we need him gone. Vote him tonight." Edgar said.

"That explains why he tricked me earlier in the season!" Elizabeth realized.

"Wait, so we're voting Quack the Duck?" Aimee questioned, still unsure of what to do.

"No, Zack!" Edgar replied, a little irritated. **Edgar Confessional: If my closest alliance members messes this up… Ugh.**

"Don't worry, we'll do it. He's the main threat." Caroline assured.

"Thank you." Edgar closed, the trio heading for the door, leaving John, Alice, and Caroline alone.

"Will we?" John checked, looking to Caroline. **Caroline Confessional: On one hand, we could get out Zack and take out a major threat. But on the other hand, I could just use him as a number and an ally, and turn on Edgar. This is perplexing…**

…..

"Contestants," started Aaron, "as you can tell, we are missing Sara, and Alex. Both will not vote, and both are safe as they are injured." he explained, causing shock among the campers. "Bet that ruins some strategies! Anyway, you have voted. As announced earlier, Caroline and The Irish Womanizer are safe. Marshmallows go to…"

"Caroline."  
"John."

"Alex."

"Sara."

"Aimee."

"Adam."

"Jason."

"Elizabeth."

"Alice." finished Aaron, tossing her a marshmallow, leaving both Edgar and Zack looking confused. "Edgar and Zack, one marshmallow is left. Whoever it goes to is safe. Whoever doesn't get one is out. In a 6-3 vote, the person safe is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Edgar." Edgar let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to use the idol.

"Zack, time to go." Aaron announced, Chef, walking over to the boy.

"Hold on Aaron." Zack smirked. "I'd like to play this." Walking over to Aaron, he pulled out Edgar's idol.

_**Earlier…**_

_Edgar was on his bed, sitting in the cabin with Zack, who was reading a book, and Jason, who was strumming his guitar. Checking his pillow, he got up and walked to the door._

"_I'm going down to the beach for a second." Edgar announced to everyone in the boys cabin. In reality he was going down to the villa to talk to Caroline._

_ "Cool dude, catch some waves." Jason murmured as Edgar walked out, not caring to look up from his guitar. As soon as Edgar was gone, Zack picked up a slab of wood and walked over to his pillow, looking inside the pillowcase. Sure enough, the idol was there. Trading it with the slab of wood, Zack stepped back to his own bed and flopped onto it, picking his book back up._

_ "Want to vote Edgar? He seems shady." offered Zack._

_ "Sure, never talked to him anyway." Jason answered, strumming a tune._

_**Back to present…**_

"This is an idol, Zack is safe, Edgar is going home." announced Aaron as everyone stood around, shocked at the scene before them.

"What?" Edgar said, shocked. "But I-"

"But you what?" Aaron interrupted. "It's time to go!" Fishing in his pocket, Edgar pulled his "idol" out, only to find a plain slab of wood.

"This isn't over!" Edgar yelled as Chef tied him to his own black and white rocket. "I know you have an ev-" Edgar was cut off as Aaron pressed a button, sending Edgar into the sky.

"What will happen next? Will Sara and Alex both recover? Will Chef get revenge on Caroline? Will new rivalries form? Am I the sexiest man alive? YES!" Aaron closed. "But for the rest of the questions, find out next time, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Edgar- I hope this works. If not, I've got my idol in my pocket. I need that shark Zack to go.

Caroline- While I could take out Edgar, he's the lesser of two targets. Zack is a far superior threat at the moment.

Zack- I'm pretty sure that Edgar has convinced Caroline's alliance to take me out. Luckily, I have Edgar's idol. So I'll take my revenge, and vote Edgar.

Jason- As long as it saves me and Sara, I'll do it. Sorry Edgar.

Alice- Yeah, while I can beat Zack athletically, he's on the other side of the island in terms of alliances, and he's pretty cunning. If we take him out now, it would be a major blow to Sara's alliance.

Adam- Yeah, I never knew you Edgar, but I thought you were okay.

John- One of the biggest threats is Zack, and I can't keep him. He'll just mess up my game. Sorry Zack.

Aimee- Jack, is that his name? Oh, It's Zack? Yeah, I'll vote him.

Elizabeth- Sorry to Zack, but I need to do this. I hope Caroline's planning to keep me…

Totals:

Zack- 6 (SAVED)

Edgar-3

**Notes:**

_** Edgar had a lot of potential. I could have even seen myself placing him in the final 5 or 4. However, I try to think of what characters I would like to keep writing with long term, and what the results would be if I eliminated each character. In the end, I chose to eliminate Edgar as a sort of twist at the end. Thanks for**__** Jade's One of a Kind**__** for sending him in!**_

_** From earlier in the season…**_

_** I could've eliminated Casio at any time I wanted to. I honestly could see him being sent off at any time. However, when I looked at all the possible eliminations, he was the easiest for me to do. Thanks for **__**Sophia Crutchfield**__** for sending him in!**_

_** ~Marth24**_


	12. Ep10- The Ridonculous Races

Ep.10- The Ridonculous Races

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island," Aaron started, "You saw a meeting between me and my company. Just forget about that for now, that'll be involved later. Chef cried even MORE… Didn't think that was even possible. Edgar and Zack butted heads, leading to both being targets. Caroline stole immunity, and bullets, while Sara almost bled out, and Alex became a reference to Spongebob! In the end, Zack got the most votes due to Alex, and Sara's absence, but pulled a stolen immunity idol to save himself, sending Edgar home!" recapped Aaron. "What will happen next? Who will be voted out? Will the targets change? Why haven't I been given an award for most handsome host? Find out next, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

You put it down like New York City

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

I never sleep

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

wild like Los Angeles

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

My fantasy

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

hotter than Miami

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

I feel the heat

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

Oh oh oh oh

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

it's international love

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

Oh oh oh oh

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

it's international love

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

Beat starts fading out

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

"I have to hand it to Zack, no one expected him to pull that idol." John congratulated. Caroline, Alice, and John were walking back from the campfire ceremony, discussing what had happened.

"Yeah, it was a nice play. But now we're down in numbers, we can't pull anything without swaying anyone. Heck, it could only be us three." Alice observed. **Alice Confessional: Right now, there are two main sides of the island. Sara, Jason, Alex, and Adam, versus myself, Caroline, John, and technically Aimee. Zack is in the opposite alliance, but he has shown he'll work with us. As for Elizabeth, Caroline should be able to get her vote. Hopefully, we can get the votes to send one of them home.**

"Well, let's say we win immunity, which, of course, I will," (Alice rolled her eyes) Caroline said, "I think we should target Jason or Alex. Those seem to be their two leaders."

"While that does seem logical, should we just get Zack out? It would leave a five-four vote in our favor with Elizabeth soon after." John contributed.

"Of course the ladies will do what John says!" Aaron's voice announced. "The ladies love him. Those rectangle glasses, those sapphire eyes…" Looking over, they saw it was coming from a loudspeaker hanging on a tree.

"Hey Aaron, ever heard of knockdown?" Caroline asked to the speaker as he droned on about John's freckles.

"Um, no, what is it?"

"Here, watch on the camera feed." Picking up a large stick, she knocked the speaker down and went full rage mode, smashing it into oblivion.

"Hey! We- I th- B- **[CENSORED]**." sounded the speaker through static. **Aaron Confessional: Man, Chef was right. Those kids are brutal! Maybe I should be nice to them for a change? *Aaron cracks up laughing* **Dropping the stick, Caroline continued to walk down the beach, finally getting to the villa with John and Alice behind her. Opening the door, she walked inside, speaking.

"While we could do that, we need his vote this time."  
"True," responded Alice, "anyone want burgers for dinner?"

…..

Jason opened the door to the medical tent… And a bucket of water rained on him.

"Dude!" Jason exclaimed as Alex doubled over laughing. Alex's wounds were almost fully healed, as he only had a couple hours until he was allowed back in the game. "How's your leg?"

"Awesome." Alex responded, showing him his leg. There were a couple bruises, but nothing major.

"What's up Jason?" Sara asked, causing Jason to turn around. She had stitches on her arm, but she appeared to be fine otherwise.

"Sara! You feeling better?" he greeted, pulling her into a hug, causing her face to burn red.

"Um yeah, who got voted out?" she wondered, sitting on the front of her medical cot.

"Zack had the most votes, but he pulled out an idol, which sent Edgar home."

"Wait they voted for him?" she questioned, puzzled. **Sara Confessional: Of all people, why Zack? **

"Yep, no idea why though." he responded. Sitting down on the cot with her, he picked up his guitar and started to sing and play, just as Adam slipped by, noticing Sara staring dreamily at Jason. **Adam Confessional: Hello, I'm Doctor Adam, and I've diagnosed Sara with a case of love fever.**

"Hey bro." greeted Adam, fist bumping Alex. "How's your leg?"

"Awesome." Alex responded for the second time. "Anyway, I heard what happened, and I'm just a little ticked. And confused."

"I know bro, why go for Zack and not Jason?" Adam puzzled, putting pieces together.

"It's like they knew something we didn't…" Alex said. "Oh well, no point in thinking about it too much."

"Yeah…" Adam agreed.

…..

Aimee sat on the steps, painting a picture of the campsite. She didn't even notice how Zack had been standing behind her for fifteen minutes. Finally, he spoke up.

"Hi Aimee, how are you doing?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'm doing fine… Edgar said not to trust you." Aimee said as she looked up to him like a little kid would.

"Did he? Oh well." Zack responded, starting to walk away. "Wait," he stopped, turning around, "do you mind if I ask one question?"

"Sure." Aimee agreed. **Zack Confessional: This is almost too easy.**

"Who, besides you and Edgar, voted me out? I forgive you, I just want to know?" he asked.

"Voted who out?"

"Myself."

"What about you?"

"Who voted me out?"

"When?"

"Last night, at the campfire ceremony."  
"What about it?"

"Ugh…" Seeing he had to be specific, Zack completed his question. "Who, besides you and Edgar, voted me out at the campfire ceremony last night?"

"Let me see, Edgar!" Aimee responded cheerfully.

"I know that, who else?" Zack questioned.

"Let's see, John, Alice, Caroline, and… Anne Boleyn?" she answered. **Zack Confessional: What the…**

"No I mean… Wait, hm…" Zack said, thinking. Turning round, he left, knowing the answer. **Zack Confessional: Despite her incompetence, she knew who Elizabeth the 1****st****'s mother was… wow. Anyway, I should've known she'd eventually figure out I was playing her. Shame, now she'll have to go.**

"You're welcome!" Aimee called as he took off in a run, heading towards the villa. He opened the door, and walked in to all three sitting on the couch.

"Oh, it's you…" Caroline greeted, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Nice to see you too Caroline, anyway," Zack started, "I thought we had an alliance?"

"We did, we just broke that deal." Alice glared, making her thoughts clear.

"But why?"

"Zack, Edgar told us about you. We know you're just like Caroline. Sorry Caroline." John explained.

"I've never heard a better compliment in my life." she said, tearing up.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, and I'm not like that! Please forgive me!" Zack apologized with a sudden change of heart. **Zack Confessional: What the heck, I meant to say let's make a deal…**

"Oh, um, okay, what do you need then?" Alice asked, confused.

"Um, if it's okay with you guys, could we make a deal?" he offered.

"I'll listen." Caroline replied.

"Anyway, if you vote out Elizabeth this elimination, I'll vote whoever you want next time." he said.

"Deal, now go." Caroline agreed as he walked out the door.

"What are you doing? We can't do that!" Alice hissed. **Alice Confessional: What the HECK was she thinking? We already have five possible votes, maybe more! We don't NEED this deal!**

"No, I think that was a good decision…" John said.

…..

"Welcome losers!" Aaron greeted. The cast stood on the dock, waiting for their challenge. "Today, we will be doing a throwback to Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race!" he announced to the sound of chirping crickets. "Anyway," he continued, glaring, "you will buddy up and get on one of the fives boats next to the dock. Each team will race to the nearest island where you will find Chef, who will give you your instructions. The last team to make it back to the dock with all their obstacles finished will have one person voted off." he explained. "Now, find a partner!"

"Sara!" Jason called as people raced around. **Sara Confessional: He wants me to be his partner? *Squeal*, oh wait, I mean cool. Yeah…**

"The teams are…" Aaron announced, "The Lovebirds Jason and Sara (Sara blushed), Caroline and Aimee, The Irish Womanizer and his victim, Alice (Alice threw a rock at Aaron), Adam and Alex, and Elizabeth and Zack." he finished. "Anyway, go!" **Zack Confessional: Why pick my #1 target as a teammate? No one was left, and I need to ensure she loses, no matter how risky it may be.**

Jumping on one of the small, black and blue speedboats, John and Alice motored off with Adam and Alex close behind, Sara and Jason following. Meanwhile…

"Aimee, start the boat!" Caroline called to her teammate.

"Okay!" she responded. Looking at the control panel, she started pressing random buttons… And the boat exploded, sending them flying. Into the water near the next island.

"What the hell was that!" Caroline yelled, water rushing from her mouth.

"We're in first, you're welcome!" Aimee responded as John and Alice motored up.

"Need help?" John asked as he pulled Caroline into the boat. Love music filled the air as Caroline looked into John's eyes. "Kiss him." The air seemed to say. Oh wait, sorry, that was Aaron's voice.

"Kiss him." Aaron whispered from a speaker on the boat as love music filtered from it.

Holding up her middle finger, Caroline took the speaker and threw it into the water, Alice starting the boat again and steering it towards the island. **Aaron Confessional: They may deny it, but there's no denying that all the ladies want John! **Sara and Alex's teams had already arrived.

As for Zack and Elizabeth…

"I can't believe I got stuck with you!" Elizabeth complained, glaring.

"The feeling is mutual. Anyway, let's get this boat started." Zack suggested, walked towards the control panel. Still glaring, Elizabeth pushed him into the panel. As he got back off of it, the engine sputtered, and the boat died.

"Well look what you've done, we've lost." Zack said as Elizabeth gasped in horror. **Elizabeth Confessional: I might've just cost myself the game…**

…..

Alex and Adam had reached Chef first. Stepping onto the island's dock, they took a card from him.

"It's a botch or watch!" Adam exclaimed.

"What does it say bro?" Alex asked, looking over his shoulder.

"One of us has to eat a local cuisine… Doesn't sound too bad." Adam shrugged as Jason and Sara raced up with the other four. **Aaron Confessional: Oh, it doesn't SOUND bad…**

"What the heck is this?" Caroline screeched. She had elected to eat the meal, and Chef had just brought it forth.

"It's food fool, eat it." Chef replied with a nasty grin. In front of her was _crispy pata_, a deep fried pigs leg.

"It looks disgusting." Caroline retorted.

"It's just meat Caroline." Aimee replied.

"Well it looks like the pig threw up on itself."  
"John, you can do it." Alice encouraged as John took bites, shuddering. **John Confessional: I hate to think of what this is doing to my body.**

"Ugh." Jason groaned as he finished his meal.

"Good job Jason! Now let's go!" Sara cheered, picking up his plate. A card fell down, showing their next task.

"It's another botch or watch." she explained. "Whoever didn't eat the meal has to… (She gulped), WALK OVER THE VOLCANO?"

"Man this dude can eat!" Alex chimed as Adam finished his meal, and started running towards the volcano. Even John and Alice had finished. Caroline was on her last part of the meal.

"Let's go! No time!" Jason exclaimed, pulling her towards the volcano. **Sara Confessional: Should I tell him I'm scared of heights?** By the time they got up there, Caroline and Aimee had already caught up, and the teams had lined up to go.

"Go dude!" Adam yelled from the other side. Alex was already walking across the thin platform across. Wobbling on the last step, he stepped off and they took off, skateboarding down the volcano as their clue told them. They shredded down the mountain, Adam swerving out of the way of a tree. **Adam Confessional: You know I had to swerve on 'em. I had to swerve.**

"You got this Alice!" John called from the opposing platform.

"And there is John, encouraging his side chick #1…" commentated Aaron, this time Caroline throwing his speaker into the volcano. Alice made it to the other side, and she and John ventured down the mountain. Aimee didn't even know what she was doing, but walked across in a daze, almost falling in at least twenty times.

"You got this Sara, I'll be on the other side." Jason cheered, walking on to the platform leading to the opposing side of the volcano, but stopped when Sara cried out.

"I can't do it! I'm scared off heights!" she clamored, throwing herself at Jason, clutching him tightly. Taking her in his arms, he spoke to her.

"Sara, you are one of the most amazing people I know. I believe in you." he encouraged. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her. **Sara Confessional: So you all saw that? I'm not dreaming? He KISSED me?**

Blushing wildly, she walked onto the walkway above the volcano, stepping carefully across the platform. Once or twice she faltered, but she did make it to the other side.

"Great." Jason smiled. "Now, let's catch up!" he exclaimed. Picking up a skateboard, he rode down the mountain, instantly greeted by a branch to the face, but recovered. They reached the bottom, and saw that all three boats were gone.

"Guess we gotta swim." he grimly suggested. **Jason Confessional: One of us is going home now, almost surely. **When they finally got to the dock, Aaron greeted them.

"Sara and Jason, you are last to arrive…" he announced.

"Let me go, she deserves to stay more." Jason offered.

"Is what I would say if Elizabeth and Zack had even started! They lose, you two came in fourth."  
"Yeah, we failed." Elizabeth grimly said.

"Now, come right now to the campfire to vote one of those two off! And Adam and Alex do not get the house just yet!" Aaron ordered, leaving them puzzled to the quick announcement. **Sara Confessional: Why is he rushing so much?**

…..

"Campers, you had to vote for Elizabeth or Zack, and I have the votes." Aaron announced. "And whoever gets more votes is eliminated. I will read the votes this time too."

** Caroline Confessional: I was torn on who to keep an alliance with, so I went with my gut.**

"One vote Elizabeth."

"One vote Zack."  
"Elizabeth."

"Zack." Aaron announced, Elizabeth smiling hopefully, however, Zack raised an eyebrow in amusement at her, causing her smile to falter.

"Elizabeth."  
"Elizabeth." Aaron said, Elizabeth casting a look of horror to her John, Alice, and Caroline.

"And the rest of the votes are for…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elizabeth."

"I trusted you guys…" she droned with a look of horror.

"Yeah, well I trusted my ex. Time to go!" Aaron cheerily announced, Chef tying her to a rocket. It went off with a brilliant display of white forming into an "E".

Votes:

Caroline- I'll honor that deal, however stupid it may be for me to do so. I vote Elizabeth.

Alice- Elizabeth. Sorry girl.

John- While I could take out Zack, we don't have the votes. I vote Elizabeth.

Elizabeth- My alliance should pull me through. Sorry Zack.

Aimee- I vote Zack. Butterflies!

Zack- Even if my deal doesn't hold, I should have a tie. I vote Elizabeth.

Alex- Elizabeth, she's not part of the alliance anymore.

Adam- Sorry, but I've gotta say Elizabeth. I don't trust Zack, but I can't go after him yet.

Jason- Elizabeth, duh.

Sara- I'm so glad I get to stay another week with Jason. I vote Elizabeth.

"But that's not it!" Aaron said. "Tonight Is double elimination!"  
"WHAT?" the cast screamed. **Sara Confessional: I should've guessed.**

"I knew it." Caroline claimed.

"So you could say…" Jason laughed as Alex and Adam joined in. "**[CENSORED] **you guessed it! I'M STILL WITH MY N-."

"That's enough!" cut off Aaron. "Anyway, I will say a quote from earlier this season. You write who said it on the whiteboard Chef is giving you. Get it wrong, you are out. Last person standing wins invincibility!"

"First round, "What the heck, are you a wizard?". Who said it?" asked Aaron. Scribbling ensued, and the campers held up their boards.

"If you said Hannah, you are correct." Aaron revealed. Everyone except Aimee had written Hannah. Aimee had written Gandalf. "Sorry Aimee, you are out." "Anyway, the next quote is: "Who should we prank next? Caroline or Edgar?"." The contestants wrote their answer. Sara and Alex said Adam, John and Zack had written Alex, and Caroline, Alice, Jason, and Adam had written Jason.

"It was Jason. Sorry to Sara, Alex, John, and Zack, you are out." **Alex Confessional: Dang it, shoulda known.**

"Next question. Who said "Welcome, want some milk and cookies with that?"?"

Jason had wrote Chef, while Alice, Caroline, and Adam had written Caroline. **Adam Confessional: Complete guess.**

"Caroline is correct. Sorry Jason. Last question, who said "She gets grouchy if she doesn't get her beauty sleep?"?" A long break ensued, and the three contestants finally revealed their answers.

"Your answers are, Cory, Jason, and Kanye West… Anyway, the answer is Cory. Meaning the winner is Adam!" Aaron exclaimed, giving him his first true win.

"Booyah!" Adam exclaimed throwing his fist up.

"Now who do you choose for safety before we start the next campfire ceremony?" Aaron asked.

"I'll save Jason, and bring Alex." Adam grinned. **Caroline Confessional: Biggest mistake he could've made.**

…..

"The votes are in, you know the deal." Aaron explained. "Safe are…"

"Adam."  
"Jason."  
"Sara."  
"Zack."

"Aimee."

"John."

"Alice." he said, tossing her a marshmallow.

"Alex and Caroline, one of you has five votes, one four. The loser is…" **Adam Confessional: Alex should be safe, I mean, we have five sure votes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Caroline." Aaron announced.

"Whew." Alex sighed, breathing in relief.

"You are SAFE!" he yelled.

"WHAT?" Alex's alliance screamed.

"How am I out?" Alex asked in shock.

"Five people voted for you, duh. Get him out of here." Aaron finished, Chef sending him off, his firework exploding in a green "A". **Sara Confessional: We got blindsided…**

"That's it! A hectic double-elimination! What will be the aftermath of it? Find out next time," Aaron closed, "On Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Caroline- Alex, duh. I've been trying to get him out for weeks!

Alice- Alex, if it means keeping us three safe.

John- Alex, obviously.

Aimee- I vote Alex. Wait, what am I doing? Who are you?

Jason- If Sara stays safe because of it, I will definitely vote Caroline.

Alex- Caroline, she's the only person that can best me in competitions.

Adam- Caroline, I won!

Sara- Caroline, she's the main threat.

Zack- While I could vote Caroline and get rid of a threat, I feel it is a better time for a backstab. I vote Alex.

**Notes:**

_**Elizabeth was actually planned to be eliminated instead of Vodka, however, I thought about the possibilities, and I decided to keep her until now. Thanks to **__**Sato Fumiko**__** for sending her in!**_

_** Alex was part of the "Core 4" that was in the bigger alliance of 6. He seemed to have a final 2 deal with Adam, which, I won't lie, if he had to vote between Jason and Adam, he'd keep his bro Adam. He was fun to write with, a competition beast, and a big threat. Heck, he won 3 competitions out of 5! In the end, that was his downfall as Caroline targeted him, and Zack backstabbed him. Thanks to **__**Cahill161**__** for sending him in!**_

_** From earlier in the season:**_

_** I had no plans for Smith to be honest. Thanks to **__**Thedaffodilqueen **__**for the submission! Sorry she had to go so soon!**_

**~Marth24**


	13. Ep11- Kamatayon Kart

Ep.11- Kamatayon Kart

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Kamatayon Island," Aaron opened, the camera focusing on him standing on the dock, "we saw blood, sweat, and a lot of yelling poured into our throwback to the Ridonculous Race. Jason got some action with Sara, leaving me to wonder if it was the best, or worst, kiss Sara's ever gotten. I mean seriously, his breath must have stunk after eating that thing! Anyway, the bros Adam and Alex finished first, with the love struck Alice and her hero John- (A rock went flying just above Aaron's head), I MEAN FRIENDS! Yes, the two, very nice friends and allies- please not the face- sliding into second. In the end, despite choking up for their teams, Caroline's team finished 3rd, and Sara's team finished 4th, due to the race literally being over for Zack and Elizabeth before it started. Elizabeth felt confident going into the campfire ceremony, but Zack struck a deal with her allies, making it an 8-2 vote to send her packing. But that wasn't all, as the episode turned into a double-elimination! Adam ended up knowing the quotes the best, earning him at the top of the status quo, and immunity. The Bee alliance decided to target Alex, since Adam had picked Jason for immunity, whereas the Ant alliance targeted Caroline, due to her being a duel-threat… And being a vibe-killer. Wait, that's just me? Oh. Anyway, Zack ended up upholding his deal, and backstabbed Alex in a 5-4 vote, sending him packing. Hey, maybe he'll have a chance to win one of those soccer tournaments." Aaron stabbed with a smirk. "Who will survive? Find out, right now, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

…..

_**You put it down like New York City**_

_**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**_

_**I never sleep**_

_**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**_

_**wild like Los Angeles**_

_**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**_

_**My fantasy **_

_**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**_

_**hotter than Miami **_

_**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**_

_**I feel the heat**_

_**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

_**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**_

_**it's international love**_

_**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**_

_**it's international love**_

_**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**_

_**Beat starts fading out**_

_**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**_

…..

"What the heck just happened?" Jason said, shocked at the blindside that just happened. **Jason Confessional: Okay, we had five votes against four. We were only voting for one person. There's no way you could mess that up!**

"Someone flipped, isn't it obvious?" Sara responded as they walked back to the immunity house. Sara had taken Alex's spot in the house since he had gotten eliminated.

"Well let's see, I didn't vote for him, neither did one of you. And I doubt Alex voted himself out…" Adam reasoned. "It was Zack. Definitely." **Adam Confessional: I suspected Zack was up to something, but what can I do about it now? We need him on our side.**

"And they've got all **(CENSORED) **night to celebrate. I'm gonna kill him when I see him." grumbled Jason, swiftly kicking a seashell into the surf.

"Jason, we can't do that." she remarked, sighing. "The only way we can move on in this game is if we have at least four votes. We need his vote to stay alive." **Sara Confessional: As much as I adore Jason, and I DO, he does get a bit childish and thinks with his emotions sometimes.**

"Fine." he agreed, still grumpy. "Now I'm hungry, let's cook something."

…..

"Well done." Caroline congratulated, speaking to Zack. It was just after the campfire ceremony, and the five campers who weren't in the villa were walking back to the cabins.

"Thank you. I hope we can work together in the future. An alliance, one might say?" Zack offered. **Zack Confessional: Right now, I could flip to either side of the island. If one side attempts to eliminate me, I simply go with the other side. I've got this game locked up.**

"How can we trust you?" John questioned, still a little suspicious, causing Zack to raise his eyebrows. **John Confessional: Zack is definitely manipulative. I don't know if we should make this deal. I want him gone sometime soon.**

"Well, I'd say saving Caroline was a show of loyalty." he replied, the moonbeams casting an evil glint in his eye.

"But-" John started, but was cut off by Alice.

"We'll take that deal." Alice smiled, shaking his hand.

"Great, I say we call ourselves the Dark Kings?" he offered, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yay! We're evilly scheming to cause misfortune to others!" Aimee gleefully shouted. **Alice Confessional: Okay, that girl is messed up.**

As the others walked into the cabins, Alice pulled John behind the shadows of the cabin, checking around to make sure no one else was there.

"Why did you take that deal?" John hissed, his eyes darting side to side.

"We need the numbers." Alice explained, leaving to go off to bed.

…..

"So you see, I had no other option. I thought I was a goner!" Zack plead.

"I understand. We weren't including you enough in our plans. Of course you'd think we could blindside you. We just want you to work with us again, if possible." Sara asked, hoping for a yes. **Sara Confessional: So apparently, Zack felt he was going to be back stabbed, so he voted Alex so that he wouldn't go home. **She, Adam, and Jason stood in the villa's living room, trying to appeal to Zack.

"I'm a little bit…" mumbled Jason.

"I think that's possible. But, you'll have to trust me on this next thing I say." Zack offered. **Zack Confessional: Who to get rid of, someone from Caroline's side, or Sara's side? **

"Sure, we can do that." Adam agreed as Zack finished with a smile. Leaning back on the couch as Zack left, he observed Sara and Jason looking at each other.

"I love it when you talk like that." Jason dreamily said.

"I don't care if you're childish, kiss me!" Sara ordered, making out with him.

"Um, I'll just go over there." Adam awkwardly explained, pointing to his room as the two passionately kissed. "Yeah, I'm just going to go." Getting up without the two hearing him, he walked to his room." **Adam Confessional: I can't help but feel I'm the third wheel, y'know? I mean, I want them to be happy, but I just feel if it came down to me or Sara, Jason would pick her to go to the finale. I guess I shouldn't be complaining though… I mean, it's not like Jason gets as many girls as me! *Flexes muscles* Ah who am I kidding.**

…..

"'Sup campers!" Aaron greeted. He was dressed head to toe in racing gear. "Today, you'll be racing around the island using karts. First one to make it around the track and finish wins invincibility. You all have maps inside your cars for where to go." he smiled.

"Wait, so no catch, no death defying obstacle or twist?" Caroline puzzled. Everyone was confused at this nice Aaron.

"Well, actually, there are some power ups and some obstacles called pit-stops, not to mention a twist. Power ups are at random locations, and they can give you anything from a roadblock to a paintball gun." Aaron smirked. "The twist, is that whoever comes in last will not be able to compete in next episode's challenge. As for the obstacles… I'll let you find out. Anyway, get to your cars!" he finished, readying the race. Each car was the same, generic build which looked like the standard kart from Mario Kart, but they had different colors for each person. Aimee's was pink, Alice's was blue, Adam's was yellow, Caroline's was black, Jason's was red, John's was orange, Sara's was purple, and Zack's was gray. Settling into their cars, the cast mates leaned their feet on the gas pedal as Chef came out in a sparkly bikini with a checkered flag.

"Looking great Chef!" Caroline called with a cat-call, but froze as soon as he threw a cold stare her way. **Alice Confessional: If looks could kill…**

"Go!" Aaron yelled, Chef waving the checkered flag. Everybody slammed on their gas pedals and… Nothing happened. "Oops, forgot to give you the keys." he blushed, handing each camper a key to start their car. "GO!"

Cars sputtered out smoke, flying across the sand. Caroline glanced left at Jason as he passed her, sticking his tongue out as he slowly drifted into the water, soaking his car, while Aimee sat at the starting line, staring into blank space.

"Aren't you gonna go?" Chef asked.

"Oh right!" Aimee realized. Putting her key in, she shot off like a rocket, quickly catching up to the others. Her car was somehow faster than everyone else's. The racers quickly sped into the woods, collecting their first power-ups. Caroline, in first place, pulled out a paintball gun. Glancing behind her, she fired at Jason, hitting him square in the face. Smirking, she turned around… Only to crash into a tree. **Caroline Confessional: Stupid trees… Eh.**

Speeding into an item box, Zack pulled out an…

"Ezekial? What the heck?" he wondered as he pulled at the young teen, somehow still a young teen. Throwing him behind the car, Ezekial ran up to John and started attacking him viciously, causing John to steer into a log. **John Confessional: How is it even possible he's a young boy? That's scientifically impossible.**

Karts swerved to dodge trees, Sara narrowly missing a thick trunk. Aimee was the only one doing well, driving in a straight line out of the forest, not even moving her wheel the whole time. **Sara Confessional: Well… She's lucky. **Coming out of the forest, the order was:

1st- Aimee

2nd- Sara

3rd- Zack

4th- Alice

5th- Adam

6th- Jason

7th- Caroline

8th- John

All the racers were out of the forest and were heading towards the mountain, but stopped upon coming up to a small gas station.

"This is a pit stop." Aaron announced over a speaker to the racers who were rolling in. "Complete the task assigned here to move on. There are three in total. At this one, you must remove all four of your tires, and put them back on. Good luck!" The racers got to work, quickly taking their tires off and back on.

"Hey, you need help? I'm done." Caroline smiled to Sara as she struggled on her car. Caroline had already done her task in lightning speed. **Sara Confessional: If she wants to work with me, hey, I'm all for it.**

"Sure, thanks." Sara grunted as she removed one of the back wheels. Switching to be on the other side of the kart, Caroline worked as Alice and Zack started their karts again. Putting one of Sara's wheels back on, Caroline made sure to drop a few of the bolts.

"Well, I have to go. Good luck!" Caroline played, hopping back into her car. **Caroline Confessional: She doesn't suspect a thing.**

Finishing her car, Sara drove off towards the mountain path, passing by Adam who was struggling.

"Ugh, why won't these go back in!" he yelled, agitated. Aimee walked over, noticing his problem.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Trying to put this in. I know I'm doing it right!" he grunted, trying to twist a loose bolt in counter-clockwise.

"Well there's your problem," Aimee observed, "you're supposed to twist it right, not left." **Adam Confessional: Um, I knew that! I was just seeing if she knew!**

"Coming out of the first pit stop, Alice is 1st, Zack is fighting in 2nd, while John is in 3rd, Jason in 4th, Caroline in 5th, Sara in 6th, Aimee in 7th, and Adam trails behind in 8th." Aaron revealed, the camera switching to him for a second. "Now, let's get back to the race."

"You aren't gonna make me budge!" Alice cried as Zack rammed his kart into hers. Both were locked in a battle for first as they zoomed up the bumpy pathway, passing by trees, rocks, and the occasional rabid squirrel. Spotting an item crate lying next to a rock, Zack swerved into it, reaching inside as he passed.

"Au contraire." he said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled out a paintball grenade. Pulling the cord, he launched it into Alice's car, covering her with pink paint. She swerved, unable to see, and crashed into a rock. "Ha!" Zack laughed at his victory. Turning around, he barely had time to look at the road before he was met by a branch to the face. **Zack Confessional: Hem, um… I meant to do that.**

Speeding ahead as Zack recovered, John and Jason fought for the lead, with Sara and Caroline close behind.

"Look, just for this challenge, I'd like to offer a truce." John yelled as they bumped up the path.

"No way bro, I'm winning this to keep my girl safe. In fact…" Jason refused. Pulling in front of John, he cut him off as they neared a power-up box. Pulling out a heavy dodgeball, he threw it at John. Ducking, it sailed over John's head and rebounded, hitting Jason square in the face, knocking his car to the side of the road… Where it crashed into a rock, and started pouring out steam. **Jason Confessional: Hey, for the record, that did not go the way I thought it would.**

Sara and Caroline raced for second, trying to edge each other. "Yes!" Sara cheered as she drove ahead. And then her kart started rattling. Her back wheel, the one Caroline had worked on, bounced off, rolling into the trees. Sara squealed as the kart turned on its own, veering off the course and into a stream as she rolled out, floating away with the river, and crashing down onto the land below after it went down a waterfall. **Sara Confessional: Okay, when did we get a waterfall? That wasn't there before!**

Caroline edged John as they made it to the peak of the mountain, slowing down as they got to the second pit stop. Eight cages stood in front of them, each holding a can of gasoline and a rattlesnake coiled around it.

"For this pit stop, you'll have to get the can of gasoline from one of the snakes to fuel your car. Skip it, and it looks like you'll be walking." John read off of a card. **John Confessional: Did you know rattlesnakes have hemotoxic venom, which can destroy tissue? How is this legal?**

Walking up to a cage, Caroline opened it. The rattlesnake coiled up, ready to strike. Caroline took one glare at it, and it coiled into the corner, whimpering. Picking up her can of gasoline, she walked over to her car and poured it in. Getting in, she started the car, but stopped when she noticed it was only her and John, John distracted by his task. Walking over to the cage to the far right, Caroline picked up the can of gasoline as the cobra crouched into the corner in fear. **Rattlesnake #8 Confessional: *Rattle rattle rattle, rattle rattle!* Hiss hiss, *rattle* hiss. (Would you try to bite that? I didn't think so)**

"Caroline, what are you doing?" John asked, looking over.

"Leveling the playing field. In my favor." she answered. Pouring out the gasoline, she filled the can up with water from a nearby stream. She placed it back in the cage and the snake immediately coiled around it. Rolling his eyes, John returned to his task, trying to coax the snake away from the can as Aimee and Adam arrived.

"Okay, so two vampires walk into a bar, okay?" Adam opened to his snake. "Anyway, one orders plasma and one orders blood. The bartender says: So a blood, and a blood lite?" **John Confessional: Why is he telling bad jokes to his snake?**

"No?" Adam asked. "Okay, how about this one: Two trains are…" he continued, trying to make jokes to get his can. John had made some progress, the snake was almost fully uncoiled from the can.

"C'mon snake…" John coaxed. Using his fingers to look like prey, he lured the snake to the edge of the cage. Quickly using his other hand, he reached in and grabbed the can, only to be bitten by the snake. "OW!" he yelled in pain, clutching his hand. Shaking off the pain, he climbed back into his car, his gas now refilled, leaving as Alice and Zack arrived.

"Here Snakey Snakey!" Aimee called to her snake. Surprisingly, it approached her like a dog would, and she started petting it. After about three minutes of petting, she took the can. "Bye Snakey!" she said. Pouring the gas in, she climbed into her car. But the snake decided to follow her, jumping on her kart since she had left the cage open. Speeding off, she left with her new partner for the 3rd pit stop. **Zack Confessional: They don't get two votes because of the snake now, right?**

"Well, how about this-." Adam started, but was cut off. The snake backed into the corner, seemingly begging him to stop telling bad jokes, and take the can. "Thanks dude, guess you liked my jokes." hurrying back to his car, he sped off with a new tank of gas. **Snake #4 Confessional: Hissssssss. (Those were some of the worst jokes I've ever heard.)**

"Hey Alice, I need help unlocking my cage." Zack told, requesting her help. He had noticed the snake was coiling up to strike.

"Sure thing. Here…" she helped, walking over. Unlocking the cage, the snake sprang out, Alice running as the snake chased her. Zack slipped the can out, whistling as he poured his gas in. Getting in his kart, he ignored Alice's cries for help and sped off. **Zack Confessional: Like taking candy from a baby.**

Sweaty, scratched and bruised, Alice eventually was able to wrestle her can out, leavingjust as Jason rolled up and Sara walked in behind him.

"We're are the last two here… And I don't have a kart." she noticed.

"Here, we can share my kart." Jason smiled. Walking over to the far right cage, he opened it up, quickly slipping the gas can out (or so he thought) from a sleeping rattlesnake. Pouring the clear liquid in, he and Sara sped off, going for the next pit stop.

"After the second pit stop," Aaron interrupted, "Caroline is in 1st, John is in 2nd, Aimee is in 3rd, Adam is in 4th, and the comedic fail hall of fame, Zack is in 5th, Alice trailing in 6th, and Sara and Jason sharing last place. Who will prevail? Let's find out."

Caroline zoomed across the third section, gliding past ancient statues and various misshapen rocks. Zooming up to a temple, she found another item: a spikey road blockade. **Caroline Confessional: This is sure to land me the win, no doubt.** Placing it on the steps of the temple, she rolled away as John and Aimee raced up. Bumping up the steps of the table, both ran over the spikes, flattening one tire each.

"**[CENSORED]**." John muttered as he checked his tire. Getting to work, he quickly started to change his tire. Aimee had already finished, and came over to help John.

"Need any help?" she asked politely. John stared into her eyes, both gazing dreamily.

"Will the Irish Womanizer claim another victim? I think so!" Aaron announced.

"Ugh, let's get out of here." John muttered, starting his kart again as Alice, Adam, and Zack rolled up. "Alice watch-." But Alice had nothing to watch out for, as she zoomed up the steps, sailing over the spikes, going all the way from 6th- 2nd. Adam and Zack on the other hand, flattened a tire each, costing them time.

As for Sara and Jason…

"Wow this thing is- slowing down?" Jason noticed as his kart slowed down abruptly, and then stopped. They were still heading down the mountain, and were far behind the competition.

"What? It says the gas is low… We just filled it up." Sara observed, pointing to a reading on the dashboard. Shrugging, Jason went back to check the gas tank.

"Hey wait," he stopped, "this isn't gas; this is water."

"Shoot." Sara said. "Well, I guess we're walking." **Sara Confessional: Someone messed with our gas tank, I'm sure of it. I don't know who did it, but they will pay.**

…..

"Yes, first!" Caroline cheered as she rolled into the final pit stop. Chef was there, ready to announce the task. "What's my task?"

"What's the magic word?" Chef said.

"Chef, no one has time for this."  
"What's the magic word?"

"Hm… Hacking? Because I could just hack into the Total Drama system and release very incriminating videos of you." Caroline threatened.

"Okay, okay fine." Chef agreed, looking nervous. "Your challenge is: Race through a 1-lap obstacle course in 1 minute or less."

"Simple, where's the track?" she questioned.

"Over there." Chef evilly grinned. Looking to where he was pointing, Caroline saw it. "Campers will start at a straightaway, then turn 180 degrees to the left, heading straight into three ramps. Doing a 90 degree turn right, they will go through a death defying hoop of fire, turning another right into a tunnel filled with blockades. Campers will then take a 180 degree turn left, heading for a giant ramp which will propel them into the air. Following that, they must turn left, heading down a straightaway, and turn another left, heading straight for the finish line. Sound fun?" Chef asked Caroline with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's do it." Alice said, rolling up.

"Here, Alice, you can go first, I'll go second." Caroline offered as John and Aimee drove into the line. **Caroline Confessional: Of course I don't go first. I watch someone else do it, and then I go, learning from their mistakes.**

Alice got onto the track ready to go. Chef pressed a button, and her time started. Zooming off, she drifted around the first turn, and flew off the first ramp, skipping the other two. She passed through the ring of fire with ease, skittering around the turn and launching through the tunnel, dodging various blocks and balls. Flying off the last ramp, she stomped on the gas, speeding down the last two straightaways.

"34 seconds!" Chef announced as competitors dropped their jaws.

"Beat that." smirked Alice at Caroline as she drove off down the beach, heading towards the finish line.

"I can still catch up." Caroline snorted. Settling at the start line, she took off, making easy work of the ramps and the ring of fire. Passing through the tunnel, she hit more than a couple blocks, stopping her each time. A horn sounded as she neared the ramp. Her time was up.

"**[CENSORED]**." she muttered, moving behind John in line as Zack pulled up behind her, Adam in tow. **Zack Confessional: As long as I'm not in last, I'm good.**

"Alice! You are 1st to finish! Congratulations." Aaron cheered as Alice crossed the finish line. "Now we just wait for the other racers. Any minute now… Any minute… They aren't coming, are they?"

"I don't see anyone." Alice responded.

"Wahoo!" Aimee cheered as she drove the track. Her snake stretched out as she neared the tunnel, removing any blocks that covered her path. The snake was essentially winning her the challenge.

"48 seconds." Chef revealed as Aimee rolled in, her snake in tow.

"Cool! C'mon Snakey!" Aimee cheered, driving towards the finish as her snake settled into the kart with her.

"That girl is messed up." Chef muttered.

Starting his race, John drove down the first straightaway, but clutched his hand in pain. "OW!" he yelled. **John Confessional: The snake venom must be taking effect. **Ignoring the pain, he sped forward, leaping through the ring of fire… As the back of his kart lit on fire. Running for a fire extinguisher, he shot the foam at his car as a horn buzzed, letting him know his time was up. **John Confessional: Hey, if your hand was filled with venom, you wouldn't do so well either.**

"2nd place!" Aaron announced as Aimee and Snakey rolled in.

"3rd!" Aaron said for Caroline.

"4th!" was Adam's placing, after Zack had to try again.

"5th!" was for Zack.

"I'm the only one left! I need to do this!" John realized, still clutching his hand. Determined now, he drove back to the start of the course. "Let's do it, Chef."

Getting a tear in his eye, Chef nodded, and started the timer. John raced through, ignoring the pain in his hand. He shot over the giant ramp, turned onto the final straightaway, and…

"59 seconds!" Chef announced. Quickly, John drove on, speeding towards the finish. "You go get 'em." Chef cried, "go get 'em!"

Speeding past the finish line, John expected to hear the worst as he stared at his other five competitors.

"Wait, where are Sara and Jason?" he asked, puzzled.

"Who cares? You're 6th." Aaron said. Cheering, John smacked the hands of his alliance members, waiting for the loser.

"And here they come…" Aaron yawned after about 15 extra minutes of waiting. Sara and Jason were jogging, trying not to finish last.

"You take it." Jason offered as they ran closer.

"No you babe."

"You."

"You!"  
"No you." Jason called, not noticing they had already stepped across the finish line.

"Well, Sara got across first, so she gets 7th. Jason is 8th, and will not be competing in the next episode's challenge." Aaron tiredly decided. "Anyway, Alice, you won, pick one person to go to the villa with you."

"Wait, one? I thought it was two!" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Aaron remembered. "From now on, the winner can't keep anyone safe, and they only get to bring one person to the house."

"Well, I'll take John, I guess." Alice decided, making her choice.

"Okay, but first, the ladies man needs to stop by the medical tent to get that hand checked out." Aaron announced, to a glare from Alice. **Sara Confessional: I'm really worried. I have a feeling either Jason, or myself will be voted by the other side tonight. Hopefully, Zack pulls through, and we can either tie the votes, or win the votes.**

"Yikes, that looks nasty." Alice observed as an intern wrapped cloth around John's hand. It had swollen a lot and was at least twice the size of his other hand. He had been administered tons of anti-venom, and still needed more. **John Confessional: Yikes, this does really hurt. I'll just have to fight through it though.**

"Yeah, it does. Who do you say we vote anyway?" Caroline brought up. **Caroline Confessional: That immunity should've been MINE! Ugh.**

"What do you think we should do Snakey?" Aimee asked her pet snake which was curled on her shoulder. Luckily, the rattlesnake seemed to be very friendly, and it hadn't attacked anyone yet. Backing away slightly, Caroline made a suggestion.

"I think Sara. She's their leader, and Jason won't be able to compete in the next challenge." she suggested. Everyone agreed. "Okay. Anyway, I'll go tell Zack." Walking out of the tent, she saw him sitting on the porch of one of the cabins.

"Caroline, I've been thinking." he started as she sat down.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You guys are such wonderful people!" he cheered. **Zack Confessional: What the [CENSORED]**

"Sorry, what I meant to say was…" he started as the sun started to set. "Caroline, I have a deal for you." Zack dealt. **Zack Confessional: It's simple. Caroline votes with her alliance, we flip the votes on her and it's a 4-4 tie, and she goes into a tiebreaker with Sara. She votes with me, and it's a 5-3 vote for _, and her alliance moves on with me as an extra vote. Of course, I could just vote against Sara. This is sure to get interesting.**

"What's your pitch?" she offered.

…..

"Campers, I my hand, I have seven marshmallows. One of you, will not get one." Aaron started as the midnight breeze blew across the campers. "But, just to make it interesting, I'll read the votes."

"Alice, you can collect a marshmallow of course." Aaron said, tossing her a marshmallow. "Now, the votes."

"Sara." Aaron read off of the first card.

"Sara." Aaron read off of another vote. Sara gripped Jason's hand in fear as John rubbed his hand in pain. Sara could be going home. **Sara Confessional: If I go home tonight, at least I tried. I showed that orphanage director who's boss.**

.

.

.

.

"John." Aaron announced off of a vote. **John Confessional: They didn't take this chance to vote out Caroline? They're voting me?  
** "John."

"John. That's three votes John, two votes Sara."

"Sara. Three votes Sara, three votes John, two left. That means the rest of you get marshmallows." Aaron revealed, tossing everyone else marshmallows. "This next vote is for…"

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

"John. One vote left." Aaron announced. Both campers gripping the edge of their seats, they waited for the final vote. "Hm, interesting." Aaron smirked as he looked at the last vote.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sara, you are safe. John this vote is for you, you are out with five votes." he ended as Sara drew a long breath in relief. "Time to go. However, instead of the rocket, you're taking a helicopter to a hospital to check that hand out." Aaron said as a helicopter landed on the sandy beach. A worker came out and took Aimee's snake from her. Aimee fought back for Snakey in the background as John said his goodbyes.

"Well played." he congratulated to Caroline as he walked towards the helicopter. Alice ran up, giving him a hug before he went. "Good luck." he said as he climbed into the helicopter, leaving the game, Snakey In tow."

"Well even when he was leaving, he still found time for the ladies. What will happen next?" Aaron closed as Aimee cried for Snakey. "Find out, right here, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Aimee- Sankey says to vote Sara. Or was that my alliance? *Hiss* Oh yeah!

Alice- I hope Zack follows through, he is unpredictable like John said. I vote Sara.

Jason- Anything that keeps my babe safe. Sorry John. If Zack doesn't vote with us though, I'll beat his **[CENSORED] [CENSORED] [RUNNING OUT OF [CENSORED] SIGNS]**

Sara- I'm scared. I'll vote John, just like Zack says. Hopefully, Zack pulls through for us.

Zack- John is too much of a mental threat, and he knows and suspects too much. Sorry, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles.

Adam- We're voting John, right? Yeah, I'll vote John.

John- I don't know how long I can last with this bite… Maybe I should vote myself? No, that's stupid. I can last. I'll vote Sara.

Caroline- John, this is actually hard for me to do, but I vote you.

Totals:

John- 5

Sara- 3

_**Notes:**_

_** I'll be honest, I did not want John to go. I really liked writing with him, and he was actually one of my favorite characters. But it was time for him to go. His alliance with Caroline eventually destroyed him, as Caroline back stabbed him just like many before him, such as Felicity, Elizabeth, and Cory. He was also one of the ones who suspected Zack, which also led to his downfall, similar to has it led to Edgar, Elizabeth, and Alex to fall. Anyway, thanks to **__**25**__**th**__** Doctor**__** sending him in!**_

_** Earlier in the season:**_

_** Wow, Felicity was played by Caroline hard. Felicity is the second of many that will most likely be played by Caroline. In the end, her haziness led to Caroline playing her, which led to her desperation, which led to a failed back stab of John, which led to her being voted out. Thanks to **__**Scarlet Drop**__** for sending her in! Sorry she had to go so soon!**_

_** ~Marth24**_


	14. Ep12- Knocked Off

Ep.12- Knocked Off

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," Aaron Muet started as the camera opened onto him standing on the dock in the bright sun, "we saw Alice drive to victory in a kart racing challenge, and Jason run on empty in to the loser spot. Hear that? LOSER. Anyway, Zack played both sides of the island like a pro, earning both alliance's trust, and Aimee gained a new pet rattlesnake called "Snakey", which was taken away for safety violations shortly after it helped her win second place. Geez, does anyone else get confused by Aimee, just a little? In the end, Caroline betrayed the Irish Romance, and went against her alliance, sending John off the island, and into the Intensive Care Unit. Hey, but that was last time. Get all the drama you need, right here, right now." Aaron said with a change of tone. "This, is smooth jazz-, wait, wrong show. This is Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

**You put it down like New York City**

**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**

**I never sleep**

**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**

**wild like Los Angeles**

**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**

**My fantasy **

**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**

**hotter than Miami **

**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**

**I feel the heat**

**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**

**it's international love**

**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**

**it's international love**

**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**

**Beat starts fading out**

**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**

…..

"What the **[CENSORED]** did you do Caroline?" Alice coldly asked. They were walking back to the villa right after the elimination. Alice had chosen Caroline to replace John since he had been voted off. **Alice Confessional: Caroline was the extra vote that sent John off. I'm sure of it.**

"What is all this attitude for?" Caroline responded innocently. "I didn't do anything." **Caroline Confessional: Well, maybe I did do something.**

"Cut the **[CENSORED]** Caroline. I know you voted John." Alice fired, eyes full of fire.

"Fine," Caroline admitted, "it was me, and John was too much of a threat. Anyway, you should be lucky it wasn't you. You would've been the target if you hadn't won immunity." Sighing, Alice forgave.

"I understand. You have to do what you have to if you want to survive. I forgive you. No c'mon, let's go get some rest." Alice commented, getting closer to the house. **Alice Confessional: If she thinks that's the end of it, she's got another thing coming. John was my best friend and ally on the show. I'll forgive, but I will never forget.**

…..

**Zack Confessional: Right now, I have two options. Go with the Dark Kings, or go with Sara's alliance. The choice is obvious, and oh so fun.**

"Hey Jason, can I talk to you and Sara?" Zack asked, seemingly nervous. Sara and Jason were sitting on the porch of their cabin, talking as Jason held his arm around her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jason replied.

"Well," Zack started, "I have to go with Caroline on this next vote."

"Zack you ba-." Jason said, eyes filling with anger, until he was cut off by Sara.

"But, is there any way we can change your mind?" Sara asked. **Zack Confessional: This is almost too easy.**

"Well, no, but we'd be voting for Adam." Zack confirmed. "Voting for him would increase the chance that neither of you would go home."

"Oh, so we're voting for Adam? Yeah, I'll do that. That dude's gone." Jason puffed, settling down, none of them noticing that Adam had been listening from behind the cabin door, eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

"I don't know…" Sara trailed, unsure.

"C'mon babe, just vote Adam, it's easy! We're safe." Jason urged.

"Anyway, see you guys later. Vote for Adam, and you're safe." Zack said.

**Adam Confessional: So I'm the target. I can do one of two things, get four votes, or win immunity. Hope one of those works. Anyway, I feel so betrayed by Jason.**

**Sara Confessional: I think I'm insane, but… Nah, never mind.**

…..

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you?" Adam greeted as she stepped outside with Aimee in tow. Alice and Aimee had been relaxing in the villa while Caroline had run off to talk to Zack.

"Sure, what do you need?" Alice replied as Aimee sniffled a little. **Aimee Confessional: Why did Snakey have to go so soon? WHY?**

"Anyway, I heard that the vote has been narrowed down to me and Jason, and I'd like to ask," Adam started, "if you two would consider voting for me to stay if I don't win immunity? Please, I'll do anything."

"I'll consider it." Alice replied as Aimee peered behind from the background. Changing her face to a frown, she leaned in close to Adam, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. "But, if I find out this is a plan to get me or Aimee out," Alice threatened, eyes glaring, "you will regret every single second of this conversation."

"Got it." Adam confirmed, eyes widened. **Adam Confessional: Man, when did Alice get so tough and bad-ass? It's kinda hot.**

"Now, that being said," Alice started, but was cut off by Aimee.

"Want to come in for some cookies? We just made them." Aimee smiled absently.

"Aimee," Alice whispered as the group walked in for some chocolate chip cookies, "that was my line!"

…..

"Anyway, so Alex came in and started yelling at me cause I'd set the pancakes on fire." Adam chuckled between bites, Alice and Aimee laughing along. However, they all stopped when Caroline walked in, slamming the door.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, glaring at Adam.

"Enjoying some cookies." he replied, taking a gulp of milk. "You?"

"I just had a talk. And I need to have another with Alice and Aimee." she answered, eyes still locked on Adam. **Caroline Confessional: [CENSORED] him. I'm glad the plan this week is to get him out.**

"I'll just go then." Adam said, getting up and walking to the door. "Bye guys." he left, disappearing behind a door. As soon as Caroline saw him walk away, she spoke.

"What the hell were you doing?" Caroline yelled.

"I was talking and having fun, something you would know how to do if you had a soul." Alice retorted icily. Seeing she would lose this fight, Caroline raised an eyebrow and started up again.

"Whatever. Anyway Zack has informed me that the plan is to get rid of Adam this week. I say we should." Caroline affirmed.

"And why should I do that?" Alice asked, Aimee gazing blankly between the both of them.

"Are you on your period?" Caroline stabbed.

"No, but I think one of us is all the time, and it's not Aimee." Alice fought back.

"**[CENSORED]** you. Anyway, we're voting Adam if he loses. Period, end of story." Caroline finished, walking into her room and slamming her door.

"Why is the author spending time creating a sub-plot with messy writing with time that could be used to develop and enhance the main plot?" Aimee asked dreamily.

"What?" Alice replied, still thinking about what just happened.

"Never mind." Aimee said. **Aimee Confessional: Those cookies were good.**

**Alice Confessional: I've had about enough of Caroline's [CENSORED]. I'm almost to my breaking point with her. I'll vote for who fits my game the best, not who she wants.**

…..

"Jason, 'sup bro?" Adam asked, walking up to Jason. He was strumming his guitar on the steps of the cabin.

"Um, nothin' much." he replied, looking up.

"So," Adam started, sitting down, "who are we going to vote for? We should plan how we use this numbers advantage." **Jason Confessional: Dude, it's almost like he heard what went down earlier. Better tell him the vote is Caroline.**

"Nah, no big change, we're voting Caroline if she loses. Alice if she wins." he lied, looking back down at his guitar.

"Good plan, considering that earlier you were promising Zack you'd vote me out." Adam replied, glaring a bit. **Jason Confessional: So he was there… Hm, what to do?**

"Dude, I meant nothing by it. I promise, it's you and I till the end. The reason I went along with that is cause we gotta target Sara. Couldn't let her hear." Jason recovered with a grin. **Jason Confessional: Of course that's a lie! You think I'd vote my girl out?**

**Sara Confessional: WHAT?**

Once again, the target of the conversation was sitting behind the cabin door, eavesdropping.

"You sure? You promise?" Adam checked.

"Positive." Jason smiled. Taking Adam's hand, he shook it, and Adam walked off. **Adam Confessional: Yeah, I don't really believe anything he just said, I know he's lying. Let's just hope I can get four votes on my side.**

**Sara Confessional: Okay, what the heck Jason? I thought you were on my side! Am I just a Hillary Clinton to you?**

…..

"Contestants, welcome, to Total Kamatayon Standoff!" Aaron announced as the campers formed a semi-circle around him. They were standing in the space between the cabins, waiting for Aaron to explain the challenge.

"What? I thought this was Kamatayon Island. And haven't we been here for a few weeks?" Aimee asked, confused. **Aimee Confessional: Okay, I'm really confused now. What is this show?**

"Aimee, that's just the name of the challenge. I think. Is it?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, it's the name of our challenge." Aaron responded, annoyed. "And here's how it works. You six will stand on a platform raised above water. Last person standing on the platform is the winner!"

"Wait, there's seven of us, what so you mean six of you?" Sara said.

"Are you slow? Jason can't compete, he lost!" Caroline explained harshly.

"Hey, don't call her slow." Jason threatened.

"You're right," Caroline agreed, "you were the one who's lost every single immunity challenge. Maybe I should've insulted you." she added with a nasty grin. "Also, it took you ten episodes to kiss her, yet you call yourself a player? I'd hate to get in bed with you." Caroline stabbed.

**"(CENSORED) **you! I'll **(CENSORED)** you up **(CENSORED)**!" Jason yelled back.

"I'd like to see you try." Caroline replied. "You couldn't even knock up a door." **Jason Confessional: Man I hate that (CENSORED). As for this challenge, Adam can't win, or else Sara is or I'm going home. **

"Moving on from that," Aaron interrupted as Jason and Caroline eyed each other venomously, Sara holding Jason back from trying to pummel her, "the platform will occasionally tilt to knock you off. I have the controller for that, as well as for some other things." Aaron grinned evilly. "Also, Chef has nicely placed some… Surprises for you."

"Well thanks Chef." Caroline remarked sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FOOL?" Chef shouted, popping up from nowhere. His veins were popping in his muscles. If there was a human tank, he looked like one right now.

"I said, thank you." Caroline smirked.

"Caroline, take that back right now." Alice warned to her. Caroline simply smirked in ignorance. Chef's was starting to grow in anger by the second, his eyes bulging and hands twitching. "Caroline, **[CENSORED]** take that back." **Alice Confessional: [CENSORED]**

"Nope." Caroline smiled. The clouds suddenly appeared to go black, thunder boomed across the island. But it wasn't louder than Chef.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY **[CENSORED]**? I WAS GONNA BE NICE TO Y'ALL, BUT LITTLE MISS SARCASM OVER HERE HAD TO RUN HER MOUTH." Chef yelled against the thunder and winds that had started up. "I was gonna just be nice and only turn the platform up to level five, but it's going to an eleven… On a scale of one to ten." Snatching the remote from Aaron, Chef twisted a knob. "Have fun now, I'll be there to watch." Chef cackled, walking off as the wind howled.

"Eleven? That's like, not even a real number!" Aimee yelped in fear. **Aimee Confessional: You know the alphabet! It goes one, two, three, four, threeve, eight, ninety-six, twenty-one, %$()!);, Kim Kardashian, seven, twelve, h, j, and last but not least, Trump!**

"Well, that happened... Meet me at the dock in five." Aaron finished, walking off towards the dock.

…..

Two platforms stood over the water. One was a tall, metal platform which stood off one giant wired pillar supporting it from the middle. The other was a similar platform, but with four supports, where Aaron stood with a remote. Jason took his spot on a bench next to Aaron as the rest of the competitors started climbing up a ladder which got them onto their platform.

"Caroline, you need to cut the sarcasm." Alice demanded as she began scaling up the tall ladder.

"Why should I?" Caroline smirked, following her.

"Because it's gonna kill our game. Look what it's already done today." Alice reasoned.

"You make such a compelling argument." Caroline remarked, rolling her eyes. Down on the ground, Adam was comforting Sara.

"Sara, it's okay, nothing's going to happen." Adam assured.

"I can't do it! I'm too afraid of heights." she cowered. **Sara Confessional: With my fear of heights and how I've been… Never mind. *Sigh* I guess I'm just a little scared, confused, and overwhelmed.**  
"Sara, you've gotta win this for Jason. I know you can do it." he comforted, offering his hand. Looking up at the platform, she smiled weakly.

"Okay, I'll do it." she agreed, taking his hand as they started on the ladder. Turning his head, Adam noticed Jason looking at him with a hint of jealousy. **Adam Confessional: Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty. *Adam laughs*. But in all seriousness, we're just friends, and Jason knows that. We're cool.**

** Jason Confessional: What is he doing? He knows Sara is mine!**

While Sara and Adam climbed, Zack stood on the ground talking to Aimee.

"So naturally, the logical choice would be align with me, and eliminate Adam." Zack explained.

"Huh?" Aimee puzzled with a look of confusion. Sighing, Zack simplified.

"Okay, you and I write down Adam's name, he goes home." Zack said.

"Oh, okay. You need to work on your vocabulary Zack, it's very baby-ish." Aimee suggested, stepping onto the first ladder rung. **Zack Confessional: Aimee is such a nice person! Wait, what the heck did I just say?**

Zack finally stepped onto the platform, completing the pack of six campers. They stood, bracing themselves for whatever might come. Facing Aaron, they waited as he spoke.

"Well, good luck, you're going to need it! Oh who am I kidding, I want to see one of you get hurt!" he maniacally laughed. Pressing a button on his remote, the challenge started, and the platform immediately… Started gently rocking from side to side.

"This isn't so bad." Adam commented, swaying gently with the podium.

"What's that Adam? You want it to be harder?" Aaron checked. Turning up the dial on his remote, the podium began shaking, tossing campers all over the platform. It jumped up and down, swayed from side to side, and even raised bars a few inches off the ground to trip the contestants. Caroline knocked into Zack, falling as the podium changed directions. At least one person had a concussion by now. After about five minutes, Aaron stopped it abruptly, bodies falling across the stand.

"Ah!" Sara screamed as she tripped over and fell into Adam's arms, saving her from taking a leap into water.

"Don't worry, I got you." Adam smiled.

"What the **[CENSORED]**." Jason said, leaping up from his chair. Coming up behind him, Aaron sang.

_"It's Mr. Steal Your Girl!" _Aaron sung as Jason looked at Adam, eyes filled with rage as he let go of Sara. _"It's Mr. Steal Your Girl."_

"What the heck was that?" Caroline asked, rubbing her head. Jumping up from off the ground, Alice responded.

"I don't know, but it's about to get a lot worse. Look." she pointed as a large tank-style turret rose out of the water. Chef sat on a small platform with a cannon attached. Caroline turned around, surprised at Chef's sudden appearance.

"Surprise **[CENSORED]**." Chef greeted. Immediately, he pulled a lever on his tank, and it shot out a medicine ball which shot at Caroline. Hitting her square in the stomach, she doubled over as the ball carried her off the stage, and into the water. Getting out of the water, Caroline doubled over, throwing up. **Chef Confessional: Now that girl will know better than to insult me.**

**Caroline Confessional: Blech. Well, at least I got Chef's awful cooking out.**

The other contestants immediately scurried as the platform started tilting again, and Chef continued firing, cackling evilly. Alice tripped over a metal bar. Sara got hit in the face with a teddy bear. Zack got hit in the face with a bowling ball.

"I think I need a rest." Zack commented, collapsing to the ground. The platform tilted, and he slid off into the water. Amidst all this, Aimee stood in the center, staring around aimlessly. Chef fired a dodgeball at her. She continued smiling as it bounced over her. Startled, Chef sent a barbell her way, which only changed directions with the platform and tripped up Adam. **Chef Confessional: Someone hand this girl a Powerball.**

"Can this get any harder?" Adam yelled, panting. Grinning, Aaron took out a loudspeaker.

"Of course it can Adam! Glad you asked." Aaron said. Pressing a button on his remote, presumably turning it up to "11", the platform began shaking.

"What the heck is this?" Sara panted. Chef fired a soccer ball at her while she wasn't looking, but was just saved by Adam who caught it before it hit her. "Hey, thanks Adam!"

"No problem." he said between gasps of breath. While over on the spectator bench…

_"It's Mr. Steal Your Girl." _Aaron sung for the second time, attempting to unnerve Jason. "_It's Mr. Steal Your Girl."_

"You know Jason, he's right. Adam could be stealing Sara over there." Caroline suggested as Zack was tended to by medical staff.

"That's why he's going home tonight." Jason demanded firmly.

"You sure? He's your best friend." Caroline checked.

"Best friends don't flirt with each other's girls." Jason childishly replied. Now back to the challenge…

"Keep watching Chef, he's going to try to take us out. Sara, ball on your left." Alice warned as a baseball sailed right past Sara. The platform finally stopped shaking, but the surface…

"Why is this platform now a treadmill?" Adam wondered aloud as he ran on the new track. Occasionally hurdles popped up, attempting to stop them.

"It's one of Aaron's curveballs." Alice responded, leaping over a tall hurdle. Right after, Chef threw an actually curveball at Aimee with a baseball, hitting her square in the gut.

"Ouchees." Aimee commented as she tried to keep running. Turning her head to look at where it hit her as she ran, Chef saw his opportunity and struck. Shooting a dodgeball, he knocked over a hurdle she was about to leap. The hurdle turned over, tripping Aimee up in the process so that she thumped on the ground. The treadmill kept moving and she fell off, dropping into the water. "Oh well." she commented, swimming around for fun. The remaining three contestants focused, jumping through every hurdle and trying to stay on. **Adam Confessional: If I don't win this, I'm the main target for elimination. I have to win.**

Another hurdle raced up to Adam, and he leaped over it, but snagged his foot on the way down. Attempting to get back up, he was gunned out by Chef, leaving only Sara and Alice. Swimming up to the spectator stand, Adam got on, sitting next to Jason.

"Hey man." Adam greeted.

"Don't you "hey man" me you dirty **[CENSORED]**." Jason spat. Shocked, Adam interrogated.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked innocently.

"You know what you did." Jason immaturely responded. "And you know what…" Jason started, leading into a long argument between the two. Sara looked over at the two as she was running, catching snippets of what they were saying. Seeing his chance, Chef fired away, knocking Sara down and out with a splash. Stopping the machine, Aaron made his announcement as Alice jumped into the water with a splash.

"And Alice has won immunity! I assume you'll take Aimee to the villa?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be correct." Alice confirmed.

"Alright, well I'll see you all soon." Aaron closed, finishing the challenge. **Sara Confessional: Should I? I just don't know…**

…..

"Jason, why were you arguing with Adam at the elimination ceremony?" Sara asked. Jason and she were sitting on the porch of the cabin, talking.

"What? Ugh, okay. Adam keeps trying to flirt with you, it's just not okay! I told him to cut that **[CENSORED]** babe, you know? It doesn't matter since he's a goner." Jason laughed.

"Yeah, true." Sara agreed dully.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Jason asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get this over with." Sara responded.

…..

"I hold six marshmallows. There are seven of you. The one who does not get a marshmallow is voted out. You know the drill." Aaron opened. "Anyway, while I would love to send most, if not all of you losers home, safe are:"

"Alice."

"Aimee."

"Caroline… Dang it." he announced as he tossed the three girls their treats of safety.

"Zack."

"Sara." Aaron revealed, tossing the two their marshmallows. "Now, Jason and Adam. I hold one marshmallow. The last person to be safe, in a 3-4 vote is." he trailed, Jason smirking and Adam sighing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jason, I'm sorry." Sara cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Adam is safe. Jason is out." Aaron announced.

"Sara, you voted me out?" Jason asked, stunned, a look of shock on his face.

"Yes." she stuttered.

"Well **[CENSORED] **you." Jason ended as Adam celebrated and everyone else remained shocked. "Aaron, let's go."

"Thought you'd never ask." Aaron replied. Chef tied him to a rocket, sending him off the island. His rocket exploded in a magnificent blue "J".

"Well, there we go! The backstab of the season, as Sara betrayed her bae." Aaron closed, Sara sobbing in the background. "Anyway, twelve down, six more to go! What will happen next on Total Drama Kamatayon Island?"

Votes:

Adam- I hope I'm still here tomorrow. *Adam sighs*. I vote Jason. Sorry, but it's my only choice. I hope we can still be bros.

Jason- Bye bye former best friend. Adam's going home tonight.

Caroline- Well, there's no point in changing my vote. Goodbye Adam.

Alice- Doubt it's actually going to matter, but Jason is my vote.

Zack- One by one, my perfect puzzle is falling into place. I vote Adam.

Aimee- Um, it's Jake right? No? Jack? Jace? Jason? Wait, it is Jack? No Jace? I vote him.

Sara- I can't believe I'm saying this. *Sara sighs*. I vote Jason.

Total:

Jason-4

Adam-3

_**Notes**_**:**

_**Jason was a very important character. He served as one half of the romantic pairing of the season, and had many roles early on, such as pranking Carter. In the end, his jealousy got the best of him, and he was backstabbed off by Sara, who had been thinking a lot about doing so. Thanks to **__**lololo9 **__**for sending him in!**_

_** I've put a poll up on my profile for you to vote on who your favorite final 6 character is! This will affect many things that will happen in the last chapters, and it may even affect who wins. Please vote! Voting will close 11/6/2015**_

_** ~Marth24**_


	15. Ep13- How Deep Is Mistrust

Ep.13- How Deep Is Mistrust

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Kamatayon Island," Aaron opened, "we saw backstabs, lies, and Adam become Mr. Steal-Your-Girl! Alice and Caroline went back and forth, trying to strike each other down, just like Nicki and Miley. Chef got mad at the campers, turning the challenge level up to over 9000- wait, I mean 11. Aimee learned how to count, while Jason learned what jealousy was, believing Adam was trying to steal Sara from him. Hey, I had nothing to do with it." Aaron claimed. "Okay fine, I may have had something to do with it. Okay, I had everything to do with it." he owned up, grinning. "We had a challenge where Alice outlasted the rest, dodging her way to victory. In the end, even though Adam was the easy target, he managed to align with Alice and Aimee to save get three votes, but what really saved him was Sara's paranoia, as she voted out her show-mance with Jason. Yikes." Aaron commented. "But hey, there's even more drama to come. This is Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

**You put it down like New York City**

**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**

**I never sleep**

**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**

**wild like Los Angeles**

**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**

**My fantasy **

**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**

**hotter than Miami **

**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**

**I feel the heat**

**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**

**it's international love**

**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**

**it's international love**

**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**

**Beat starts fading out**

**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**

…..

**Hanna Confessional: Okay, so I know you haven't seen me in a long time, and probably missed me, but I'm back for one confessional! I know, you guys love me. Anyway, I'm putting out an album by myself soon, called "**_**Too $exy for You**_**". The first single is called **_**Make me Scream**_**, and lucky you, you get to hear it. **_**Baby grind on me tonight. So hard. Love me till I lose my sight…**_

**Casio Confessional: Well that sounded like a dying rabbit. Anyway, things have been decent for me. It's decent… Can I leave now? No? Fine, I think Alice will win. She seems like a likeable person, and has control of the whole game.**

**Smith Confessional: I get more screen time? Cool. As for who I think will win, my girl Sara is going to go all the way! Anyway I- [CUT OFF DUE TO TIME CONSTRAINTS]**

**Felicity Confessional: I can't believe Caroline manipulated me out of a million dollars so early in the game… She may deserve to win after that. As for what I've been doing, lots of video games.**

**Carter Confessional: What do you mean "say who I think should win"? I SHOULD WIN. I'm top percentage of people in Total Drama Kamatayon Island! I'm the best player of all time! F*** your stupid contestants.**

**Cory Confessional: Dude, no ladies are offering to blow me, what's up with that? Can't a guy get some action here? Anyway, I've been hanging out with the chicks since I got eliminated, y'know, hittin' that. As for who I think will win, I'm hoping Caroline or Alice. I'd really love to hit that, blackjack style.**

**Edgar Confessional: Okay, I am truly sorry for whoever my brothers' comment offended. I don't know what he said, but it was probably perverted, so I am sorry for that. I believe Zack will win, truth be told. If the key to winning the game is outwitting others, he has it locked up.**

**Vodka Confessional: Okay, so are people supposed to fall asleep if you accidently drop something in their drink? I mean, like say I dropped something in the troll's drink, would she fall asleep and never wake up?**

**Elizabeth Confessional: Why did my alliance betray me? I just don't know who I want to win at this point. Alice, Caroline, Sara, and Adam backstabbed me, and Zack tricked me. I guess I'll cheer for Aimee.**

**Alex Confessional: I'm cheering for my bro Adam to win, of course. As for what I've been doing, I've been playing a lot of soccer on the resort we go to when we lose with John, Carter, Casio, Smith, and Elizabeth. It's pretty fun actually.**

**John Confessional: Being back here actually hasn't been too bad. Seeing the game from another side and watching everything play out from a different view is quite fun. It also helps that I got that nasty snakebite fixed. I was actually able to help them with my medical expertise. As for who I believe will win, I think it'll either be Zack or Alice. Alice has control of the entire game, and can work with anyone she feels like, not to mention being a dangerous physical threat, but Zack has made some great moves, and is probably the game's best strategic player.**

**Jason Confessional: Man, f*** that b*tch. I was a big shot with a good chance of winning a million dollars, and to have that chance pulled out from underneath me by that b*tch is awful. I don't care who wins, as long as she loses. I don't care if she thinks it was a good move, or funny. You don't f*** with my love.**

…**..**

"Should we ask her?" Alice whispered outside the door to the girls' cabin. Sara sat inside, thinking about what had happened at the elimination ceremony.

"About what?" Aimee asked, puzzled.

"If she'll join our alliance, we need four people for this next vote." Adam explained, turning to Aimee.

"Alliances? I thought we were offering her a deal on sausages." Aimee replied.

"Never mind. I'm going to go talk to her. One on one." Alice said, walking in the cabin. "Sara, you need to talk?"

Sara was laying in her bed, facing away from the door. Hearing Alice step in, she turned in her bed to face her. Sara's face was stained with tears, and her eyes were red.

"Alice," she spoke, "I'm an orphan, so I've never known what it's like to love someone, do you get that?"

"Um, sure."

"But, right now," Sara continued, "I feel like I've had a heart attack."

"Wait, so, you're saying you voted out the boy you were in love with?"

"No, it wasn't love," Sara replied, another tear rolling down her cheek, "But it's feeling pretty damn close."

"Then why'd you vote him out?" Alice questioned.

"Because… He got jealous of Adam. He thought Adam was hitting on me, and I just couldn't trust him for that. But I made a huge mistake." Sara cried to Alice, tears rolling down her face. "I spent over 16 years in an orphanage, with no parents, and no love, so why does this hurt so much?"

"So what do you want to do about it?" Alice asked, trying to get to the point.

"I- I don't know." Sara sniffled.

"Sara, Jason would want you to move on, so tell me. Who do you want to get out?" Alice questioned.

"Adam…" Sara whispered.

"What? Why?" Alice reacted. **Alice Confessional: Not that shocking.**

"He's the reason this is all happening." Sara said, staring at the ground.

"Well then… Let's make a deal." Alice started. Five minutes later, she walked out, stepping off the porch as Adam and Aimee followed.

"Did she agree?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Alice confirmed.

…..

"All I'm saying, is that we need to capitalize on Sara's mistake." suggested Zack. **Zack Confessional: After Jason got blindsided, I've started thinking a lot about my position in the game. Sure, I may be able to hide behind Caroline for one vote, but what happens if she wins immunity or gets voted out? I don't think Alice or Aimee are with us at the moment, so I'm eliminated. In my mind, I have two options. Either put a bigger target on Caroline's back and hope I can win immunity, or use one of the pairs to my advantage. I think you know which choice I'll choose.**

"I just can't believe those b*tches backstabbed me! Adam should be gone." Caroline ranted, fuming. The two sat in the dimly lit boy's cabin, discussing their options. "I'm ready to get rid of Alice."

"While that is a possibility, maybe we can still use her. After all, she was in our alliance earlier in the game." Zack pointed out.

"I don't care what we do, as long as I get my revenge." Caroline angrily said. Standing up, Caroline walked over to Adam's bedside table and put her palms down on the stand, sighing. "I just can't believe I was tricked. I haven't been let down that hard since…" she trailed. Snatching up the lamp on Adam's bedside table, she hurled it across the room where it shattered below the window with a loud crash, breaking into pieces. "F*ck it." she muttered as she left the room. As she closed the door, Zack couldn't help but notice a tear falling down her cheek. **Zack Confessional: What was happening with her?**

Speed walking across the camp grounds, Caroline burst into the girls' bathroom as tears ran down her face. Facing the mirror above the sink, she stared at her reflection as teardrops fell into the sink.

"Why am I hurting so damn much?"

…..

"Welcome campers! Today, you will get a special opportunity. You will each have thirty seconds to talk to any eliminated camper you want via webcam." Aaron greeted. They stood in the middle of the campgrounds, Chef setting up a TV as the campers stood a few feet away and listened. Aaron's comments caused the campers to break into whispers, mainly about why Aaron was doing this. **Alice Confessional: Cool, I hope John has healed so he can give me some advice.**

"Why do I do this you may ask? Well, let's just say, this might help to bring up ratings. Oh and for you? This may help get you some advice, but it's really for my entertainment." Aaron explained. "Anyway, a computer will pick who you talk to."

"Wait, didn't you just say we got to pick who we get to talk to?" Sara pointed out.

"I lied!" Aaron exclaimed. "Anyway, Chef, pick who Adam will talk to."

"I don't get paid enough for this job." Chef commented as the TV flickered on. Hitting a button, the faces of past contestants flickered past, finally settling on Alex. The TV switched screens, and Alex appeared to talk to Adam.

"Hey bro." Alex opened.

"Hey man, what's happening?" Adam responded.

"Nothing much bro, just chillin'," Alex said, "anyway dude, I've been playing soccer, hanging out with chicks. You've been doing sweet man, keep it up!"

"Thanks man, have a good one." Adam goodbye. The screen went black as the timer ran out, and then returned to the faces of the eliminated contestants.

"Next up is Aimee." Aaron announced. Chef hit a button and the faces spun by, eventually stopping on John, getting a "dang it" from Alice. John's face appeared as Aimee stepped forward.

"Hello Aimee." John greeted. Aimee stared blankly back. "Okay," John continued after Aimee didn't respond, "well, you're playing well, but make sure to stay allied with Alice, she can keep you safe." John finished, the screen turning off as time ran out.

"Next is Alice." Aaron commented as faces started speeding across the screen, eventually stopping on Cory.

"Hey girl." Cory greeted as the screen flickered on.

"Cory, do you know if anyone is targeting me?" Alice pleaded.

"Why do you need to win the game when you can have all this?" Cory replied, grinning.

"C'mon, I need your help with something, is anyone plotting to get me out?" Alice asked.

"Fine, anyway-" started Cory. However, before he could get the whole sentence out, the screen turned off, going back to the selection of previous contestants.

"Time's up Alice, Caroline's turn." Aaron said as Alice stomped back over to the other contestants. Caroline stepped up, and the eliminated contestants' faces started to spin across the screen, finally settling on-

"Hanna? Really?" Caroline groaned.

_"HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"_ Hanna yelled off-key to the screen.

"Hello pig." Caroline greeted.

"You suck." Hanna snorted, sticking her tongue out. "Just for that, I'm not talking to you."

"Fine by me." Caroline consented, walking away from the screen. "Less screen time for you." Caroline smirked. "Bye bye." she closed as Hanna's face took on a look of insult. The TV screen turned to black, and then reappeared to show who Sara would talk to. Faces flickered past, and it eventually fell on-

"Jason?" Sara whispered. "Sure I can't get someone else?"

"Nope, no switching." Aaron announced, pushing her in front of the screen as Jason's image appeared.

"Jason!" she gasped.

"Sara." Jason said in return.

"Jason, I'm really sorry. I panicked, and I-"

"Save it." Jason darkly halted. "You f*cked with my heart. I don't give second chances for that."

"Jason-"

"Bye."

Tears ran down Sara's face as Zack stepped forward. "Aaron, I have no need for this."

"Wait, what?" Aaron asked, puzzled.

"I don't need to make a call."  
"But, why?" Aaron asked. "You don't want to talk to anyone?"

"Nope." Zack responded coolly. "I have my reasons." **Zack Confessional: If I talk to the wrong person, they could end up revealing my secret to everyone.**  
"Alright then." Aaron said, shaking his head. "Okay then, your challenge Is simple. You start on the dock, locked into a rope coiled around the dock. On my go, you will go over and under the dock, trying to get enough slack in your rope. Once you have the length you think you need, you will set out from the dock where a color coded key will be in the water. Use your key to unlock yourself from the rope. Once you've done that, you will race back to the beach, where you will open the same color chest on the beach on your same color platform. Use the blocks inside to create the tallest tower you can before time stops. You will have seven minutes until time stops. Person with the tallest tower wins the challenge." he explained. "Now, start walking to the dock." Alice, Caroline, Adam, and Zack began walking towards the dock while Aimee looked around aimlessly and Sara stood, still crying.

"Hey Sara, don't feel bad." Aaron consoled, walking up to her. "If it makes you feel any better, brutally backstabbing the only boy you've ever kissed put you one step closer to a million dollars. Sure he may hate you, but that may help you get out of the orphanage."

Staring at him in horror, Sara backed away and ran off sobbing.

"Aaron that was just harsh." Chef criticized, walking up behind him. "At least be humane."

"Hey, I gotta have a little fun." Aaron retorted. "What are you doing?" he asked Aimee, confused as to why she was still there.

"What are you doing?" she asked back.

"I asked first."

"I asked third."  
"Aimee, do you know who I am?" Aaron said.

"The muffin man?"

"Ye- Hey wait, no! Just go." Aaron ordered, sending Aimee off to do the challenge.

"Gotta admit," Chef mentioned, "you can't beat that girl in a conversation."

…..

"Alright, any questions?" Aaron asked the group as they settled into their color coded ropes. Adam raised his hand. "Nope, good."

Adam was red, Aimee was pink, Alice was blue, Caroline was black, Sara was purple, and Zack was right. **Sara Confessional: I have to win this. The only way I can justify voting Jason out is if I can win the game.**

"GO!" Aaron shouted. Campers untangled their ropes as the time started counting down. Alice was in the lead, already going over and under four times in thirty seconds. Sara bumped her head untangling her fifth coil. Caroline almost lost the top of her bikini while she tried to untangle her sixth coil. Adam face planted on the dock as he came up after he had untangled his eight. Finally, after untangling twelve of the fifteen coils, Alice took off with five minutes, forty-five seconds left. Caroline took off five seconds after with eleven, as did Sara with nine. Adam took off ten seconds after Sara with twelve also, Aimee swam off with thirteen, and Zack took off with twelve.

Noticing her key, Alice dived down into the water, grabbed her key, and resurfaced as something pulled her back. She had barely grabbed enough rope. She unlocked her rope lock, and raced back. Caroline arrived next, straining against her rope as she trudged close to the key. She extended her arm, her fingertips grazing the key. Finally forcing it into her hand, she unlocked her key, and darted off. Sara was next to arrive, yet she was well short of her key.

"Sh*t." she murmured as she ran back to collect more rope, falling into last place. Adam, Aimee, and Zack got theirs, joining the race to build. Alice had already started building her tower, measuring at about five feet. Caroline wasn't far behind, at about three feet. Unlocking their chests, all the campers except Sara went to work.

"Two minutes!" Aaron shouted as Sara finally got to the beach. She walked to her platform, where she saw Caroline throw a block at Adam's skyscraper, causing it to tumble down.

"Aw…" Adam mumbled as he was what had happened. "Caroline, you dropped a piece."

"Thanks." she smirked as Adam handed the piece back to her. **Caroline Confessional: Man, is this guy dumb, or is he just that nice?**

"Time's up!" Aaron yelled, the campers quickly stepping away. Taking out a measuring tape, he went to judge.

"Adam, only three feet? Disappointing." Aaron noted.

"Aimee… Made a building."  
"It's a cathedral!"

"Sure it is Aimee, sure it is." Aaron said, moving on to Alice. "Alice, nice, twelve feet!" **Alice Confessional: Got this in the bag.**

"Caroline… Eleven feet and nine inches. Alice used all her blocks, you left out one, looks

like that decided it. **Caroline Confessional: Of course, the one I threw at Adam's tower.**

"Sara… five feet." Aaron announced. **Sara Confessional: Well, I tried my best. Oh who am I kidding, no I didn't.**

"Zack, ten feet. Which means Alice wins!" Aaron announced. "You are safe. Let me guess, Aimee to the villa?"

"Actually, I'll take Adam." Alice smiled to Adam's surprise.

"Cool, thanks." Adam thanked, surprised he was being taken to the villa.

"All of you, meet me at the campfire in thirty minutes for the elimination. Can't wait to see one of you losers go home like Jason." Aaron smirked, Sara sighing. **Sara Confessional: I just hope I'm safe… At the orphanage, I never needed anyone. So why do I feel so… so damn awful about voting out Jason?**

…..

**Sara Confessional: I guess it's time I talk about this. I was born to a happy family, at least, I hope. I've been told they died in a fire when I was two. After my parents died, I was dropped off at an orphanage, where I lived, having to fight through life everyday while balancing school and finding work wherever I could. Worst part is, I… I don't even remember my family. I've never had a family, never had love, never had anyone love me. *A tear rolls down Sara's face* I don't know why I feel awful about voting out Jason, but I feel like something about that might have to do with it.**

"Hm…" Zack thought, eavesdropping on Sara from outside the confessional booth. "So she wants Adam out? Maybe it's time to help her."

…..

"Alright guys, you know the drill, time to vote." Aaron exclaimed. "Alice you're first, go vote."

"Remember our deal Alice." Zack cautioned.

"Wait, a deal? What deal?" Sara asked slowly, a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

"I never made a deal with you Zack." Alice returned. **Alice Confessional: What the heck is going on here?**

"No, you did. Remember the deal Caroline?" Zack asked, Caroline catching on with what was happening.

"Of course. We're voting out Sara, right?" Caroline checked, an evil grin forming on her lips, Sara's eyes now full of fear.

"No, there was no deal." Adam said.

"I like rainbows." Aimee mentioned.

"This is ridiculous," Zack halted, "Sara, the whole point is that those three want you gone. They made a deal with Caroline and I to accomplish that. However," Zack changed, smiling, "vote Adam with us, and we'll save you."

"Sara, I never said that." Alice assured.

"How can I trust that?" Sara questioned, her voice full of fear. "For all I know, you could vote me out."

"Sara…" Adam trailed.

"Zack." Sara said.

"Sara." Zack responded.

"Aimee!" Aimee shouted, stopping the conversation for a second.

"Sara, you have two choices. Vote Adam with us and stay, or think you're voting with them, and get voted off." Caroline explained.

"Sara, so help me, I will make sure you are gone if you vote with them." Alice threatened.

"That just proves my point." Zack smiled.

"Sara, please." Adam pleaded.

"Are you getting all of this? Because this is gold." Aaron asked a cameraman, who nodded his head yes. "Good."

"I…" Sara trailed. "I'm sorry." she finished, running off to vote.

"Vote Sara." Alice announced to her alliance.

"You sure?" Adam checked.

"Yes." Alice responded, sitting down. **Zack Confessional: Just what I wanted.**

…..

"Wow, that was crazy." Aaron opened. "You know the drill, let's get to it. Safe are:"

"Alice."  
"Aimee."  
"Zack."

"And Caroline." Aaron revealed, Chef passing Caroline a marshmallow. "Now, Adam and Sara, one of you has five votes, one has one vote." **Sara Confessional: Wait, one to five?**

"The loser is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sara." Aaron revealed. "Time to go Miss Love 'em and Leave 'em."

"But, what happened?" she asked Caroline and Zack, a shocked look on her face.

"Thanks for getting me one more week." Caroline smirked as Sara was dragged off.

"Well, at least I'll… I'll try to apologize to Jason." Sara thought out loud.

"Good luck with that. Anyway, let's send her out with a boom." Aaron grinned as Chef tied her to a purple rocket. "So long, orphan!"

The firework shot into the sky, exploding in a purple "S" over the open water.

"Well, here we are, the final 5." Aaron said. "It's Adam, Aimee, Alice, Caroline, and Zack competing for the one-million-dollar prize. Who will win? Find out next time," Aaron closed, "on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

**Votes:**

Adam- Sara was supposed to vote with us, but now the only shot I have of staying is voting her. How strange. Anyway, sorry Sara, but I vote you.

Aimee- I vote Hanna. What do you mean Hanna's out? Fine, I vote Cory. He's out too? Aaron? I can't vote for him? Sara? Okay, I'll vote Sara.

Alice- I have to do this to save Adam. Sorry Sara, but your own paranoia is causing you to go. Maybe you shouldn't have voted out your man.

Caroline- She thinks she can actually trust us to save her, when we're the ones who are targeting her? She fell for that so bad. I vote Sara.

Sara- I… I hope this works. Sorry Adam.

Zack- They're all fools to think they can trust one another. They will all fall before me, and I will triumph in the end. I vote Sara.

**Vote Totals:**

** Sara- 5**

** Adam- 1**

_**Notes:**_

_**Sara was originally planned to go as far as the final 3, however, I found myself liking other characters more, and having better plotlines for them, so I decided to let her go. Also, she got zero votes in the poll, so obviously you guys didn't like her as much as other characters. As for the Jason plotline, I didn't know who to put in a romance at the start, but it kind of eventually just fell together. Sara started the game as a power player, setting up a powerful alliance, almost got backstabbed multiple times, moved into a power couple, and then got forced into the minority alliance. In the end, the same paranoia that caused her to vote out her primary alliance and romance caused Sara to be eliminated. She was a great character, and changed the game. Thanks to **__**Not So Sweet Sara**__** for sending her in!**_

_** Sorry it took so long for an update. I'll try to get future ones out sooner.**_

_** Whew, final 6! Lots of feelings emerging. I can't wait to write the final 5 episode! It's going to be exciting, trust me. So what are your elimination order predictions? Let me hear in the reviews! Until the final 5,**_

_**~Marth24**_


	16. Ep14- Long Time No See (1 of 2)

Ep.14- Long Time No See (1/2)

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," opened Aaron, "Sara struggled with her feelings after backstabbing Jason, Caroline appeared to catch feelings, and Alice tried to make a deal with Sara. In seven short minutes, Alice snagged immunity by a single block after Caroline tried to cheat her way up to the top. Anyway, in my favorite elimination of the year, Miss Little Backstab got tricked into voting with the opposite alliance, right before the vote, and got voted out when everyone else voted for her in a giant backstab- just like the one she pulled on Jason!" Aaron said. "But hey, you all saw the episode, and the drama is still building! See it right here, right now, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

**You put it down like New York City**

**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**

**I never sleep**

**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**

**wild like Los Angeles**

**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**

**My fantasy **

**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**

**hotter than Miami **

**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**

**I feel the heat**

**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**

**it's international love**

**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**

**it's international love**

**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**

**Beat starts fading out**

**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**

…..

"Well that elimination was… eventful." Adam chuckled as he and Alice walked back to the villa after the elimination.

"I can't believe Sara fell for that." Alice said, shaking her head. **Alice Confessional: It only takes three, and I have those three. I hope.**

"Well, at least we've got a tight three now." Adam pointed out. "I mean, nothing can go wrong."

"It better not, I don't want to go down like that this far into the game." Alice said.

"Relax Alice. I'm not gonna stab you in the back." he soothed, putting his hand on her shoulder. All it took was one piercing look from Alice his hand was no longer touching.

**Aaron Confessional: Here we witness a classic case of the male's private area being- how do you say- blocked from potential excitement by a single action by someone or something.**

**Alice Confessional: Adam's a nice guy, I just don't see him like that. Why am I saying this? Because I know one of you idiot viewers are starting a fanfic about us.**

**Adam Confessional: Aw… I just wanted to be her boyfriend. No a friend, who's a boy. A boy… friend. Okay, yeah, I like her. She doesn't have a boyfriend, right?**

"Anyway," Alice continued, "do we go after Zack or Caroline."

"I would say-."

***_KABLOOM*_**

****The villa exploded, sending bits of furniture and walls soaring into the sky. "Alice, watch out!" Adam yelled, pushing her out of the way before a piano crashed down on her. The dust settled around them as the clatter died down, only to be replaced with the sound of footsteps running down the beach.

"Ugh, since when was there a piano in there?" Alice asked, coughing as the staff ran up to them.

"What the heck happened? Did you try to cook again Adam?" Aaron questioned angrily as interns picked them off the ground and checked them for injuries.

"Hey!" Adam yelled.

"No, we were just walking towards the villa, sh*t," Alice responded as the intern checked out her arm, "when the thing blew up."

"I would like to say my cooking isn't that b-."

"Shut up maggot," Chef ordered, "we have to take all of them to headquarters."

"What's going on?" Alice asked as an intern cleaned a cut. "Damn it that hurts."

"Ashley and Jackson, go get the other three campers, bring them to HQ." Aaron ordered two interns. They ran off towards camp.

"What is going on?" Alice demanded.

"We don't know, now be quiet." Chef snapped. Walking over to Aaron, he whispered so that nobody could hear him but Aaron. "Do you think it's them?"

"I hope not." Aaron responded. Staring at the wreckage for a moment, he made up his mind. "Call Chris."

…..

"What is it?" Caroline moaned as an intern knocked on the girl's cabin door. Sitting up, she looked around., noticing it was still dark outside. Looking to a nearby clock, she saw it was eleven o'clock at night. She shrugged, and laid back down, only to hear another knock a few seconds later. "Shut up Aaron!" she yelled.

"Um, actually, you and Aimee have to get up. Something kinda blew up." Ashley, the intern, replied from outside the door.

"Really?" Caroline asked, her voice full of curiosity. **Caroline Confessional: Please let it be Alice and Adam.** "Was anyone hurt?"  
"Um, Alice and Adam got bruised up and one may have some fractures, but that's pretty much it."

"Shoot." Caroline muttered, getting out of bed and picking up a skirt to change into. "What blew up then?"

"The villa, that's about it. Look, can we please just talk when you get out?" Ashley asked, the sound of a tapping foot echoing from outside as Caroline slipped off her black bra and thong, picking up some underwear. "And wake up Aimee, please."

After a few minutes of changing into her outfit, she pulled on her black leather jacket and stood up, stretching. Turning to the back of the room, she walked over to where Aimee was sleeping and shook her awake. "Aimee, get up. Adam was cooking again, and something blew up."

"Don't make the waffles, I want pancakes." Aimee muttered, turning over in her sleep.

"Aimee, get up."

"You hate William because you know you love him." she giggled, her eyes still closed. At this, Caroline froze, for the first time experiencing fear since being on the show.

"What did you just say?" Caroline asked, shocked. **Caroline Confessional: How the hell does she know who William is? I don't love him, I hate him! I… I think. Anyway, relationships are pointless, and we hate each other! Besides, not falling for boys makes watching them fall like dominoes a lot more fun. **

"William, the guy who transferred to your academy from England." Aimee said, still sleep talking. **Caroline Confessional: How did she know William goes to my school? How did she know he's from England? What the f*ck is going on?**

**Aimee Confessional: I like turtles.**

"You're scared Caroline, because you haven't been manipulating people like you want to." Aimee's voice rang. However, Aimee's lips had not moved.

"I am n- What the heck?" Caroline noticed. She looked around, and saw what laid on the bed right next to Aimee. A tape recorder.

"Aaron, oh my god, I swear I will get you for this." she said. She picked up the tape recorder, noticing the words: "Ha ha, tricked you- Aaron." Caroline read. **Caroline Confessional: ****_*TO KEEP THE VIEWERS AT HOME SAFE, CAROLINE'S CONFESSIONAL HAS BEEN WITHDRAWN. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THIS INCONVIENENCE*_**

"Caroline," Ashley called, "I need you-"

"Shut up you imbecile, I'll wake her up." Caroline snapped. She shook Aimee again. This time, Aimee woke up. "Get dressed, we have to leave."

"Okay." Aimee said, sitting up in her bed. She quickly dressed, and they walked out the cabin door where Ashley stood.

"Thanks for taking so long. Now follow me." Ashley commanded, walking towards a golf cart that already had Zack sitting on it with another intern.

"Now what the heck is this all about?" Caroline muttered as she strolled towards the golf cart.

"Murder!" Aimee responded cheerfully, following a step behind her.

…..

Aaron paced back and forth nervously. He dialed numbers on a cell phone. Chef stood with his arms folded behind him. Two security guards stood at the door to the room. Alice and Adam sat down at a table with six chairs. Alice had a bandage around her arm, and her ankle was wrapped tightly. Adam had no visible signs of injury. They sat in a conference room built into the mountain of the island.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on." Alice angrily demanded.

"We don't know, maggot." Chef snarled, glaring.

"Wait, something blows up, and it's not your fault? That's a first." Adam chuckled.

"Chris, I think it's happening." Aaron whispered into the phone. He made sure he was out of earshot, then continued talking. "I think _they_ are coming."

"So I used all those loopholes to get permission for that challenge, and now we can't do it? You have to be kidding me." Chris sighed. "Alright, I'm coming over to the island."

"Chris, that's exactly what-."

"I know, I know, but maybe it's not what we think. Maybe the villa blew up because we neglected something. I don't mean to brag, but I was excellent at neglecting campers during the show." Chris reasoned. "Besides, I want to see the challenge. I can't believe I actually managed to legally allow them to shoot each other with military stun weapons. I'm such a genius!" **Aaron Confessional: I'm so great, I'm such a genius, blah blah blah blah blah.**

"Okay, so I'll just keep the campers in the board room tonight. Tomorrow, you can explain the challenge and give them the weapons. Then we can start?" confirmed Aaron as Caroline, Zack, and Aimee arrived in the background.

"Yes." Chris agreed. "Grace, tomorrow, I want to be flown to Kamatayon. No, cancel my flight to N.Y.C." he said. "Goodbye Aaron."

"Goodbye Ch- And you're already gone." Aaron noticed. He turned to the campers, and spoke: "Campers, tonight, you will be staying in here."

"What, why?" Zack asked.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME. Now," Aaron continued, "tomorrow, you will each get a certain weapon with stunning capabilities. Your challenge is to be the first one out of the building we are in right now, and inflict as much pain on other campers for my enjoyment." Aaron grinned. "First one to get out wins. Now, if Chris asks how you know this tomorrow, tell him Adam did it." **Adam Confessional: HEY!**

"How bad will the shocks hurt?" Caroline asked, glancing at Alice.

"Extremely." Aaron replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my bubble bath." he finished, walking past the guards and out the door. Chef and the guards followed.

"Sounds fun." Caroline mentioned as soon as they were gone. "Tell me Adam, have you ever been electrocuted?"

"Cut it off, Caroline." Alice glared. "You're gone as soon as you lose a challenge."

"Is she?" Zack smiled. "Thanks for keeping me around then."

"You aren't far behind." Alice snapped.

"Is someone on their period again?" Caroline said.

"Butterflies!" Aimee yelled, breaking up the argument. Caroline and Alice glared at each other for a few seconds, the situation growing more uncomfortable with each second.

"Goodnight." Alice finished, limping over to a chair and sitting down. Everyone else followed suit.

**Alice Confessional: At this point, I don't know who I should vote out. Actually yes, I do, Caroline. I hate her.**

**Adam Confessional: Actually, I have not been electrocuted, but I have been beaten by my dad. *Adam gives a weak laugh* It's all good now though. He can't hurt me anymore.**

**Aimee Confessional: I think the next painting I'm going to make is going to be one where two different kings' armies are fighting, but the heads of the men are replaced by cats.**

**Zack Confessional: Strange… I could either vote with Caroline and try to trick either Aimee or Adam into screwing their vote up. However, I feel like Caroline isn't going to stick to this plan.**

**Caroline Confessional: Wow… I was really harsh back there… What did I just say? I… I must've dosed off. Anyway, at this point, I need to do anything I can to survive. If I don't win immunity, my best chance is convincing Adam and Aimee to vote off Zack. Well, this is going to be amusing.**

…..

"Good morning losers!" Chris shouted as he walked in, waking all the campers up. "Surprised to see me, the great Chris McLean?"

"Not really, and we already know what we're doing." Caroline smugly announced, rubbing her eyes.

"You… You do? Who-"

"Adam." Caroline answered as Adam woke up, looking around confused.

"Why you little…" Chris muttered as two interns came in, carrying a large crate with Aaron right behind them. "I'll just give you your weapons then. Ruining all the fun…"

Reaching into the crate, Chris pulled out a black, long, narrow rifle. "For Zack," he started, "we have a modified M24 sniper rifle. One shot from this baby will have the target snoozing in seconds. Additionally," Chris added, digging in the box, "he will also get seven smoke grenades, extra darts, and a bag to carry his stuff in." Chris pulled out a medium sized black backpack, and handed it to Zack, along with the gun.

"Now, for Aimee, we have a paintball gun. However, a shot from this is sure to be shockingly painful. Also, she will get three paint grenades. Great for a distraction." Chris announced, picking out a colorful paintball gun along with her other supplies. **Aimee Confessional: Okay, so can I still paint with this or not?**

"For Adam, we have an RPG with electric rockets." Chris said, picking up a large rocket launcher and a bag of ammo. "Every time you press the trigger, an electric rocket will shoot and electrocute what it hits… Sounds fun."

"For Caroline, we have turrets- some invention your dad sent you. Apparently they're some robots which shoot paralyzing bullets." Chris explained, picking up five cute robotic bugs the size of the palm of his hand. "And, a tablet to control them."

**Caroline Confessional: They don't stand a chance.**

"Finally, Alice gets a bow with sleep inducing arrows." Chris announced, handing Alice her gear.

**Caroline Confessional: Wow, she really is a rip off of that Hunger Games chick.**

"So, everybody has their weapons." Aaron said. "Wait until you get into the hallway to fight. Let's start! Three, two-"

"One go." Chris interrupted, blowing an air horn in Aaron's face. The campers ran to the door, desperate to get an edge, yet right before they got out, the room began to shake.

"The heck is going on?" Alice shouted over the deafening rumbling sound that filled the air. It sounded as though a hurricane was roaring over the island. Suddenly, after a few minutes, the rumbling completely stopped.

"Sir, a video call is coming from an unknown location." an intern told Chris.

"Just let it through."

At the front of the conference room, the TV flickered on, showing a shadowy outline of a girl with long hair and glasses. "Chris, long time no see." she greeted in a raspy voice.

"Who is this? I told the IRS I'd pay them next month!" Chris asked nervously.

"You don't recognize me? I'm insulted. I personally thought-."

"Are you talking to Chris? I'm the mastermind, I should be talking to him!" a whiny male voice complained in the background.

"Is that Max? I always hated that guy." Chris commented.

"Ugh, I do too." the female voice said.

"HEY!"

"Oh shut up Max, go get me some tea."

"Is this Scarlett?" Chris questioned.

"Long time no see. Now, let me cut to the chase-."  
"Do you talk to Topher at all? I heard you guys were friends." Chris asked.

"Did someone say my name? Do I get screen time?" another voice behind Scarlett rang.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU." Scarlett shouted. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Anyway, my airship is outside you island, and I could blow you all up with a single missile. In fact, that's what will happen in an hour if you don't surrender the island."

**Adam Confessional: WHAT?**

**Caroline Confessional: Amateur.**

"Not gonna happen," Chris smirked, "because my contestants are going to take you down."

"Wait, what?" Alice asked, turning to Chris in surprise.

"I'll take them on." Scarlett said with a smile, turning off the video feed.

"Alright, new challenge. Shut this operation down. There's a helicopter outside waiting for you." Chris announced. "And someone make me a sammich."

"This is illegal!" shouted Adam.

"Does it look like I care? Whoever deactivates the missile wins immunity." Chris explained.

**Caroline Confessional: I like this guy.**

"Um, Chris, isn't this going a little too far?" Aaron asked. "These are kids, carrying out the actions of a SWAT team."

"Shut up maggot." Chef growled.

"Maggot? You work for me!" Aaron yelled.

"When I'm here, I'm the top dog." Chris smirked. "Now go take out Scarlett." The five castmates walked out of the room with their weapons, escorted by a few interns. Alice pulled back Aimee and Adam whispering.

"Should we leave? I mean, these people might kill us."

"That would be throwing not only the challenge, but the game." Adam reasoned.

"How do I use this?" Aimee asked, pointing the barrel of her gun at her eye and pulling the trigger, not noticing the safety was still on.

"Not like that. Anyway-." Alice started, cut off by Chris' voice.

"By the way, try to leave, and Chef will give you a very painful surprise." Chris cackled.

** Caroline Confessional: I should hang out with this guy.**

"What were they talking about?" Caroline mentioned to Zack, glancing back at Aimee, Alice, and Adam who were slowly catching back up to the group.

"Probably plotting to get us out." Zack suggested as they finally got to the door leading outside.

"Good luck guys, you're going to need it!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Ready?" Alice asked Adam as they got to the door.

"Ready."

**~Marth24**


	17. Ep15- Big Girls Cry (2 of 2)

Ep.15- Big Girls Cry (2/2)

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Aaron shouted as the sound of a large airship roared above him, "we saw-" suddenly, justice- I mean bullets- rained from above, barely missing him. "Shoot, just watch the last episode!" Aaron screamed as he ran for cover. The screen blacked out, and then reappeared on Scarlett.

"No recap? I'm ashamed." Scarlett mused. "Anyway, this is my show now. Last time I was on Total Drama I was young, irrational, and immature, but I've grown up." Scarlett stood up, strolled to the back of the room, and picked up a small handgun. Turning her eye back to the camera, she continued.

"I'm going to have Chris' precious contestants play a few games-"

"Ooh, what type of games? I do love myself some pattycake!" Max squealed, coming into view.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE." Scarlett seethed. "Now get out, or I may use this gun."

"You're not being very nice." Max mumbled as he left.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder…" Scarlett said, shaking her head. She turned towards the camera and did a double take, almost as if she was surprised it was there.

"You're still here? Just watch the episode to find out what happens. It's going to be a hell of swan song kids."

Taking the gun, she aimed it at the camera and fired. Then, there was static.

…..

**You put it down like New York City**

**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**

**I never sleep**

**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**

**wild like Los Angeles**

**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**

**My fantasy **

**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**

**hotter than Miami **

**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**

**I feel the heat**

**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**

**it's international love**

**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**

**it's international love**

**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**

**Beat starts fading out**

**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**

…..

"What the heck? How'd we get up here?" Adam asked as all five of the campers held on to a door of the airship. The sky was almost black, the winds were strong, and rain poured all around them. They could barely hold onto their weapons and the ship at the same time.

"The author was probably too lazy to put that part in." Aimee yelled over the gales of wind.

_**HEY! I am not that lazy.**_

"Yes you are, you waited five months to update this story with only a 3,000-word chapter."

_**Okay, fair point.**_

"Who is she talking to?" Zack whispered to Caroline.

"It's Aimee. It could be f*cking teletubbies for all I know."

"Hey guys," Aimee called over the pouring rain, "I don't want to stop your conversation, but shouldn't we get inside?" A large bolt of lightning flashed seemingly a few yards from their faces, prompting all five to run inside the airship.

They were greeted by a seemingly normal room, with white walls, and tile flooring. Furniture dotted the room, and there was even a TV in the corner. It was almost like a waiting area. Three hallways and an air vent were the exits.

"Alright, we've got to think about this." Alice advised, pulling her wet hair out of its usual pony tail. "So Aimee and I will go right, Adam and Zack will go left, and Caroline will go straight. Now, every-"  
"Sounds good to me, ADAM BECKHAM!" Adam roared, charging straight ahead with his rocket launcher.

"Damn it." Alice muttered as he charged down the hallway. "I'll run after him, you guys can go wherever you want."

After Alice took off, Caroline took a look at her turrets. They were small, simple turrets that could easily be mounted on a wall. Putting the five small turrets in her pocket, she strolled down the hallway to the left.

"Aimee, I think there might be a few butterflies flying around in that area." Zack mentioned, pointing to the right-most hallway.

"REALLY? I love butterflies." she said excitedly.

"Then you should go catch some." Zack suggested.

"Some what?"

"Butterflies."  
"THERE ARE BUTTERFLIES? Where?"

"Just go through that hallway." Zack ordered, rolling his eyes as he pushed her towards the hallway leading right.

**Zack Confessional: Sometimes I wonder how that child hasn't accidently cut her own hand off with a butter knife. She is that stupid, and how she's made it longer than… Casio? Was he decently smart? I'm sorry, most of the people on this show are dumber than elementary school dropouts.**

As soon as Aimee left, Zack removed the screws from the air vent and ducked inside, crawling through the dark vents.

…..

"Adam, where are you…" Alice called after Adam, coming to a stop in a large room where a few guards were writhing on the ground, paralyzed. Adam stood in the middle, reloading his RPG.

"This thing is good." he grinned, wiping some sweat off his brow. A bullet shot rang through the room, causing Alice and Adam to quickly duck behind a desk.

"Keep your safety on." a guard hissed from a hallway leading into the room.

"Sorry, it accidentally sh- hey wait, you don't tell me what to do!" Max's voice rang.

"There are three of us and one of you." said another soldier as the sound of their boots got closer. Alice motioned to Adam and drew an arrow to her bow.

"So? I have a gun. You all have staffs"

"That means- hey, are y'all okay?" the third guard asked as the group came into the room. He walked up to one of the guards on the ground and bent over him. "Are you good?"

Alice jumped up from behind the table, rolling towards a couch for cover, and leaning over the coach, firing a shot at the soldier bent over the paralyzed guard. The arrow hit the guard in the back, causing him to fall to the ground as the arrow electrocuted him.

"It's a trap! Get her minions!" Max screamed, taking his gun off safety and aiming it at the couch. The two guards advanced, staffs drawn as Alice drew another arrow.

As soon as the guards turned towards Alice, Adam hopped up and fired an electric rocket in between the two soldiers, hitting both with an electric blast.

**Adam Confessional: It was at that moment Max knew… He had f'd up.**

Max fired rounds off his pistol quickly and wildly, shots bouncing across the room and missing their targets (If they had any) by a long shot. Max fired off all his rounds eventually, and as soon as Alice heard this, she got up, bow drawn, aiming at Max's chest.

"Guys, we can talk about this. You can be my minions!" he tried to reason as Adam got behind Alice.

"What should we do?" Adam asked her.

"This should last long enough, let's just leave him." Alice offered, shooting one of her sleep inducing arrows at Max. He slumped over within seconds. She stared at Max for a few seconds, and then looked to Adam. "You were pretty good in there."

"Thanks, but you were amazing."

"I was okay, wasn't perfect." she laughed. After a pause, she spoke again. "Look, I overheard your confessional from last night, and I won't hold it against you… But is it true?"  
"Is what true?"

"That you like me."

Adam took a deep breath, sighing. "Yes. It is true."

Alice gazed at him for a few seconds. "I guess I do owe you something for saving my life twice."

Alice pulled Adam in and kissed him, pulling back after about four seconds, leaving a red faced, dazed Adam.

**Alice Confessional: Huh, he isn't that bad of a kisser.**

**Adam Confessional: SWIGGITY SWOOTY. I'M COMIN' FOR THAT BOOTY**

"This doesn't mean anything though." she called as she left the room, taking the hallway the guards they dispatched had.

**Adam Confessional: Aw…**

Adam began to walk after her, but slumped to the ground, unconscious as he got to the hallway she had taken.

…..

Caroline heard echoing from the hallway she was about to go down, so naturally, she decided it was time for some fun. Pulling out all five of her turrets, she spaced them out in the room she was in, putting one at each doorway to the room, and one on a conveniently placed sofa. As the footsteps grew louder she decided.

**Caroline Confessional: What's the fun in eating your food if you don't play with it first?**

Two guards ran in with Alejandro, the star of Total Drama World Tour. They were almost startled by Caroline's appearance.

"Um, Caroline! What are you doing here _hermosa_?" Alejandro asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caroline said. In a swift step she dashed up to one of the guards and landed a kick to his head that brought him down, knocking him out. She flipped the next one over by kicking his legs out from under him. "I'm here to kick your _derriere mon cher._"

"This is going to be good." Alejandro said, taking a swipe at Caroline… He missed by a mile. Caroline used his momentum against him, taking his arm and throwing him in the direction of his punch, sending him tumbling across the room and into a chair.

"Shame, I thought you would be hard to dispatch." she mused. Gritting his teeth in anger and embarrassment, he stood up, fists clenched. He charged and instead of swinging at her, stepped past her, and punched her after she tried to dodge. He began taking swings at her stomach. By his seventh punch she was coughing up blood. Alejandro stopped after the eight blow, Caroline coughing up blood onto the floor, helpless to get up.

"You know what _hermosa_? You're probably one of the prettiest girls I've seen. Better than most of the girls I get into bed with. Shame I have to kill you." Alejandro sneered, picking up his gun which had fallen on the couch.

"It's not quite over for me." Caroline said in between coughs, reaching behind her back.

"Excuse me?"

Caroline pressed a button on her tablet, activating the turrets. All five instantly scanned the room for a heat signature which wasn't Caroline's. Within seconds, they all found Alejandro, and fired bullets at him, giving him five doses of paralyzing neurotoxin. He slumped to the ground, only able to see. Struggling, Caroline got up and weakly walked over to him.

"_Bonsoir, mon ami_." Caroline winked. Getting some rope from the storage closet in the room, Caroline tied the three enemies up and placed them inside the closet. Still coughing her lungs and blood out, she picked up her five turrets, moving down the hallway the trio had come from, an unnoticed sniper bullet missing her by half an inch.

**Caroline Confessional: I haven't felt that much *cough* pain since… Physical pain since I got stabbed by that spy during school. That day was *cough* interesting. A spy tried to kill me, she only stabbed my shoulder *cough* because William-… What the hell is wrong with me?**

**Zack Confessional: Ugh, one for two. I'll get them all eventually, and victory, and a 4.00 KD, will be mine.**

…**..**

Aimee walked down an empty hallway, humming to herself as she cradled her shock gun, walking from side to side.

Zack watched from the air duct conveniently at the end of the hallway, trying to line up his scope with the back of her neck. Yet, she was walking so wayward that he couldn't hit the shot.

"Where are the cameras? I want to be in a shot!" Topher exclaimed as he and five guards turned into the hallway. Zack, noticing them as they noticed Aimee, threw a smoke bomb, clouding the entire area. Scoping in, he fired lots of random shots down the hallway, figuring he'd hit something.

As the smoke cleared, bodies were shown littering the floor, sleeping. Every single person was asleep, except for Topher, who was paralyzed by one of Aimee's shots, and Aimee, who was still humming and walking along the hallway.

**Aimee Confessional: So I decided to paint one of the walls, but I think that guy, Tofu I think, walked in the way. I think I might've hit him. Sorry!**

** Zack Confessional: I have no words.**

…..

"This is some good sh*t right here." Chris noted as he swallowed a large handful of popcorn. He, Aaron, Chef, and a few interns sat watching the video feed from inside the airship, which had a huge timer displayed at the bottom. "Our ratings are going to be through the roof! And it's all thanks to me."

"Um, don't you mean me? I am the host after all…" Aaron pointed out. Chris stared at him for a few seconds as the room became silent.

**Chris Confessional: Is it illegal to shoot someone on a reality TV show?**

"You're only here because of me." Chris said, his voice cold. Glaring, he took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello? Producers? I want this Aaron kid off my show"

**Aaron Confessional: No fair!**

** Chef Confessional: Too bad. I was actually kinda starting to like Aaron more than Chris. Not hard to do, but still.**

"Wait, what do you mean I can't do that? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S HIS SHOW NOW?" Chris yelled. "Chef, get Aaron out of here." He ordered, snapping his cell phone shut.

Looking to Aaron, and then Chris, Chef shrugged. "Like you said, it's his show."

"Oh f*ck you." Chris pouted. He took out his walkie talkie. "Scarlett, kill anyone who tries to touch that button. We're going to blow this place up."

…..

Alice crept outside the main control room, eavesdropping on Scarlett's conversation with Chris.

"Give me the money, and I'll do it. Wasn't the plan just to get a good challenge out of this though?"

Chris' voice crackled through the walkie talkie. "Yeah, but something came up."

"I hated this show and you anyway, It's my pleasure. In fact, I'd be trying to kill you right now if you weren't paying me to do this."

**Alice Confessional: What the serious hell is going on here? Chris hired Scarlett to kill us?**

Zack was lining up another shot right at the back of Scarlett's neck from another conveniently placed vent right across the hall from the control room.

**Aimee Confessional: Wow, you are a really lazy writer.**

_ Hey! I am not. I can have as many plotholes as I want! It's my story! _

Zack lined up the crosshairs of the scope with the back of her neck, put his finger on the trigger, and-

"Hi Zack!" Aimee greeted from in front of the vent, waving to him. Zack glared back, motioning for Aimee to be quiet.

"Listen, I hear something, I have to go." Scarlett finished.

"Aimee move, I can't line up my shot." Zack hissed, as Aimee was blocking his sight.

"Wait, you're playing basketball? I don't see the bases…" Aimee commented, looking around confused as Alice sneaked Scarlett's room unnoticed.

"Who's there? I'll shoot!" Scarlett yelled, storming out of the room. Yet, Aimee was gone, nowhere to be seen. Confused, Scarlett walked back to where she came from.

Alice crept along the shadows of the dark control room. It was a large, shadowy room where the only light came from computer monitors.

"Alright, time to shut this thing down." she whispered as she got up to the control panel. Finding the big red button in the middle that was labeled "shutdown", she glanced at the timer, which still had ten minutes. However, right before she could press the button, she felt a burning pain in her left arm which caused her to crumple to the ground.

"Didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?" Scarlett asked, reloading her gun. "I was aiming for the back to be honest, must be out of practice."

Clutching her left arm, which was now soaked with blood, she looked up to Scarlett, a fire in her normally sparkling blue eyes. "And you didn't think I'd go down without a fight, right?"

Wincing, Alice stood back up, brandishing her bow and drawing an arrow to it.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Scarlett smirked. Bringing up her gun, Scarlett fired twice, but both shots missed Alice as she ducked out of the way. Alice let go of her arrow, which whizzed by Scarlett. Scarlett fired a couple more bullets as Alice rolled behind a control panel. She drew another arrow and fired, blood still coming from her wound. This arrow barely missed Scarlett once again.

"The pain is affecting your aim." Scarlett noted with a smirk. Alice reached for another arrow… Only to find that it was her last one. Scarlett fired two more rounds, finishing up her ammo. Alice jumped over the desk and slid past Scarlett. As she passed Scarlett, Alice aimed back with her bow and fired.

.

.

.

.

The shot missed.

But the next shot didn't.

Scarlett slumped to the ground, unconscious. Caroline stood at the doorway, holding up one of her turrets which had been aimed at her.

"Caroline! I need some help with my arm, please." Alice pleaded as she stood up, clutching her bloody arm, swaying from blood loss. "I don't know how much blood I've lost."

"Okay, I think I saw some medical supplies over there." Caroline claimed, pointing to an indent in the wall.

"Thank you so much." Alice said, walking up to it, still wincing in pain. Moments later, Alice fell to the ground, unable to move. Caroline stood facing her, another one of her turrets in her palm.

"What the hell, why am I so weak?" Alice asked as she tried to get back up, but was too weak to. She was barely able to move.

"Special nerve agent of my own design. Relax, I can solve it as soon as I win this challenge." Caroline remarked with a wicked grin. "You're a fool to think I was actually going to help you. I hate you and your game, and I want you gone."  
Caroline walked over to Alice and stood over her for a couple seconds, gazing at her. "You're nothing but a mistake." She said, giving her a swift kick in the stomach.

"F*ck you." Alice returned after a gasp of pain. "All you'll ever be is a heartless bitch."

**Caroline Confessional: She.. She's right. I've had enough of this. *A tear rolls down Caroline's cheek*. Cut the camera. NOW.**

Caroline sighed. "You know, you're right." she walked over to Scarlett's body and picked up the gun, aiming it at Alice. "Too bad I'll be the last thing you ever see."

Alice closed her eyes and braced for the bullet to hit her… But it never did. Caroline was slumped over on the ground, and Zack was strolling over to Alice.

_***In real time, back at camp***_

__"GET NOSCOPED!" an intern yelled as other interns went crazy behind him.

"WOMBO COMBO!" Aaron screamed.

"Y'all be trippin." Chef commented.

_***Back to the challenge***_

"You're welcome." Zack said. He helped her up, helping her to walk.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, confused.

"Well it's the right thing to do." Zack claimed.

**Zack Confessional: It'll make your demise much more shocking to you**

"Well… Thanks"

"Anyway, let us end this challenge."

…..

"And Zack wins immunity!" Aaron exclaimed, the five contestants either standing in front of him or laying on stretchers. "And you two, Scarlett and Chris, earn a long time in the slammer for various charges including: 1st degree murder, assault, shooting with intent to kill, tax evasion *cough* Chris *cough*, and last but not least, Chris' haircut."

"HEY! I take offense from that." Chirs called as he was getting handcuffed and shoved into a police boat.

"At least I'll be away from that idiot Max…" Scarlett muttered as she got shoved in. The police boat's door slammed shut, and zoomed away.

"Ugh, I am so glad that asshole is gone." Aaron remarked. He turned around and was shocked to still see the contestants there. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes! And it was extremely rude!" Aimee cheerfully responded.

"Get out of here. I'll see you at the campfire tonight to send one of you home. And someone give Alice something, she has lost a lot of blood."  
"Hey handsome, you want a cookie?" Alice woozily asked Adam, offering him her shoe.

**Adam Confessional: Handsome? I think Alice is totally fine!**

…..

"I hold four marshmallows. There are five of you. The one who doesn't get a marshmallow will go home." Aaron explained as the fire crackled. "It has been a long journey for a million dollars for each and every one of you. Yet, one person's story will be cut just a few days short tonight."

"If I call your name, you are safe, and I will toss you a marshmallow."

"Zack."

"Adam."

"Aimee." Aaron said, tossing all three their marshmallows. "Now, Alice and Caroline. I have one more marshmallow. By a vote of 4-1, the person who gets the marshmallow is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alice. Sorry Caroline, you are eliminated."

"F*ck you all, especially bullet girl." Caroline spat.

"Ouch. Not as bad as the bullet though… Or getting voted out." Alice smirked.

Glaring, Caroline sighed, and walked down the dock to where her rocket sat as stars gleamed overhead.

**Caroline Confessional: It's a beautiful night. Shame I can't enjoy it… I think I'm sick or something, someone please send a doctor.**

"Hey Caroline." Zack called as Chef was tying her to her rocket.

"What is it?"

"Don't cry on your way out." Zack smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "By the way, I haven't even started."

The last thing they saw of Caroline was a look of fury as she was sent off into the night, her rocket exploding in a toxic looking purple.

"Well, that was an interesting episode." Aaron commented. "There'll be even more drama next time. Who'll be eliminated? And who'll advance to the final 3? Find out next time on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

**Votes:**

Adam- I think Alice is voting Caroline, so I'll just vote her. I was unconscious for half the challenge so I have no idea what happened haha.

Aimee- I'll vote Caroline… What, are you expecting me to say something stupid?

Alice- I may have lost a lot of blood, but I can still think straight enough to vote out Caroline. My bullet wound may hurt way worse, but my stomach hurts too.

Caroline- That little… Ugh. Since Zack won, I know I'm gone. I'll just vote Alice.

Zack- I can win any challenge I need to, as evidenced by today. The only problem is that annoying pest Aimee. She seems to be unaffected by my manipulation. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm going to be targeting Aimee now. For this vote however, Caroline is the obvious choice.

**Vote Totals:  
Caroline- 4**

**Alice- 1**

_**Notes:**_

_**Caroline was originally planned to be in the finale, and the main villain. In fact, she kinda was the main villain, she just wasn't the villain who lasted the longest. My first idea for the final two, just when I was starting the story, was in fact Caroline and Sara. However, I've gotten to the point where I have to make some really hard choices on who to eliminate, and Caroline came into the line of fire to come in 5**__**th**__**. I find Caroline is probably one of the strongest female characters in the story, and could definitely hold her own. While she started out heartless, she began to develop feelings throughout the story, eventually actually shedding tears and being sad. She was a great character to work with, and I might even consider giving her a role on the potential next season if I'm allowed to! As for CarolineXCory, Cory never had a chance. Thanks so much to **__**Alice Queen of Madness**__** for letting me use her!**_

_**~Marth24**_


	18. Ep16- Sharks in the Water

Ep.16- Sharks in the Water

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Last time on Total Drama Kamatayon Island," Aaron opened, "a past contestant returned and caused some havoc, threatening to blow up the island… And my beautiful face! How messed up is that! Anyway, the five contestants raced to shut down the missile launch system, in the process exposing that criminal Chris who tried to steal my job… Did I say that out loud? Whatever. Alice was almost shot dead, Zack won immunity, and Caroline earned a one-way ticket home!" he recapped. "One thing is for sure about this episode. There'll be even more drama as four become three right now, on Total Drama, Kamatayon Island!"

…..

**You put it down like New York City**

**(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)**

**I never sleep**

**(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)**

**wild like Los Angeles**

**(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)**

**My fantasy **

**(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)**

**hotter than Miami **

**(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)**

**I feel the heat**

**(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)**

**it's international love**

**(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)**

**it's international love**

**(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)**

**Beat starts fading out**

**(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)**

…..

The sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping, and Chef's breakfast was awful.

"What even is this?" Adam asked in disgust, picking up a spoonful of something gray and sticky. "I'm not sure this even counts as food."

"What'd you say maggot?" Chef called from the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen and into the mess hall cleaning a sharp butcher's knife with a towel.

His eyes widening as he saw the large knife, Adam quickly turned back to his fellow contestants and changed subject. "So um, tough challenge last night."

"I'd say." Zack commented between bites of gruel. "I didn't think I could win immunity."

**Zack Confessional: Oh who am I kidding, of course I did.**

"Are you two joking?" Alice asked sharply. She had taken a lot of painkillers for her arm, which required a sling.

"Um, no, it was a tough challenge. I'm glad I got that kiss out of it though." Adam winked at her. Alice was not pleased.

"You disgust me. You weren't the one who got shot and assaulted." Alice responded. "C'mon Aimee, let's get out of here."

"Okay! Have fun guys!" Aimee cheered as she walked out with her.

**Alice Confessional: Is it wrong that I find that insensitive? I'm sorry, but I got shot. Adam didn't do anything that entire challenge. I was actually kinda starting to like him… **

"Girls, man." Adam said, shaking his head. "You can call me Fido, cause I think I might be in the doghouse."

"Um yeah." Zack agreed without paying much attention. "Listen, can I talk to you about something?"

"I mean seriously, I did nothing and she's mad."

"Yes that sucks, but listen, I-"

"Seriously, now they're going swimming without me! They always take me along when they go swimming." Adam commented as he saw Alice and Aimee walking out of the girl's cabin in bikinis. Alice glanced his way, but as soon as he looked back at her she turned her head and continued talking to Aimee. "Is she actually mad at me?"

"I'd say yes. Now, listen-" Zack started, however he was cut off by Adam again.

"Why would she be mad? I listened to what she had to say about the challenge! I thought she'd appreciate me saying it was a tough challenge since she got shot. I don't think she'd want me to say it was easy."

"That is a good point, and I think you should talk about that with her. However, since we're alone, I really need to talk-"

"It is a good point, see! You understand. Thanks for listening to what I had to say." Adam said, getting up.

**Zack Confessional: Imbecile.**

"Okay, you're welcome, now just listen to what I have to say-"

"In fact, I'm going to go talk to her right now!" Adam declared, walking out of the mess hall.

**Zack Confessional: Ugh… Imbecile.**

Deciding that the opportunity was too good to pass up, Zack ran after Adam, and stopped him before he could get into view of the beach.

"Look, Adam, I really have to talk to yo-"

"And I really have to talk to Alice." he replied.

"You don't even know if she likes you." Zack pointed out.

"That is true…" Adam observed, suddenly becoming quiet and thoughtful.

**Adam Confessional: Alice did say to not get any ideas when she kissed me… Zack might have a really good point. Or Alice could like me and that would mean… I'M ABOUT TO GET SOME SEX.**

"But, believe it or not, there may be something even more important you should be thinking about right not." Zack suggested.

"I don't think so." Adam said.

"Just hear me out," Zack replied, "so, there are two guys and two girls left. If one of us is voted out next vote, then the girls have a 2-1 advantage. Any way you look at it, if one of us leaves, the other guy is gone right after. There's no way the girls will vote against each other."

"That is a good point…" Adam mused.

**Adam Confessional: If I vote with Zack this vote, then any way I look at it, I'm in the finale! Alice and Aimee would vote Zack out before they'd vote me, and Zack would vote to keep me over either of them! It's a win no matter what happens if I vote with Zack.**

"See what I'm saying? Vote with me, and you're safe." Zack offered.

"That's a deal."

"Good." Zack smiled, shaking Adam's hand.

**Zack Confessional: Intriguing. That was surprisingly easy.**

…..

"Maybe he's just a jerk like all the other guys." Alice said as she took her hair out of her usual ponytail and stepped into the water with Aimee.

"Well he is kinda funny and nice." Aimee observed

"That is a good point. And he doesn't look half bad." she commented. "But sometimes the stuff he said just… Makes me want to punch his face. Not that I can do that now, haha." she chuckled, gesturing to her injured arm in a sling.

"You still have another arm to punch him with." Aimee pointed out.

"Yeah… Are you feeling okay? You seem kinda different." she noted as Aimee was acting with a lot more sensibility.

"This water is pretty. Ooh, a rock!" Aimee said, getting distracted.

"Of course." Alice chuckled as she returned to her childish nature.

**Alice Confessional: I should stop worrying about Adam. I need that million dollars. Besides, who needs boys on this show? **

"Can you help me braid my hair since I can't do it?" Alice asked Aimee.

"Sure." she agreed, stepping behind Alice and beginning her work as Adam walked up to the beach.

"Hey Alice, are you okay?" he asked, facing the girls who were waist deep in water.

"Go away." Aimee told him as she worked on Alice's hair.

"I just want to know why you're mad at me! I didn't say anything." Adam defended.

Opening her mouth in a look of disbelief, Alice fired back. "Hold on, you think I'd get mad at you for no reason? Get out of here."

"I didn't say anything though! I just said the challenge was hard."

"You aren't the one with the god damn sling, okay?" Alice coldly returned, her eyes narrowing. "You weren't the one who took a bullet to the arm and still didn't win immunity."

"What the hell?" Adam asked himself, unaware that Zack had walked up behind him. "That's what you're mad about? Seriously? I didn't mean it like that!"

**Zack Confessional: Hm… Maybe I can use this fight to further distance Adam and Alice.**

"Get out of here before I come and punch your pretty little face." Alice threatened.

"Not with your bad arm obviously, freak." Adam spat.

"Haha, good one." Zack awkwardly interjected.

**Alice Confessional: How could Adam say something like that! Any feelings I had for him are gone. *Sniffle*. Besides, maybe it's better he doesn't know.**

"You can't treat her like that!" Aimee exclaimed as Alice's face took on a look of hurt.

"Adam, you can't let her treat you like this." Zack whispered to him.

"You're right." Adam replied. "You know what Alice, you-"

"Go." Alice said. "Just go. Get the f*ck out of here."

"Alice?" Adam asked concernedly. "Are you okay, I'm so-"

"Didn't you hear her? She said leave. NOW." Aimee yelled as Alice glared coldly at Adam.

"Adam, maybe it's best you leave for now." Zack suggested.

"Uh… Okay." Adam sighed regretfully. He walked towards the cabin.

"I think it may be best he goes tonight." Zack called to Aimee once Adam was out of earshot. Aimee gave a nod, and he left to go join Adam. Turning to Alice, Aimee saw she was close to crying.

"Are you okay?"  
"I want him gone tonight."

…..

**Adam Confessional: What have I done… I may have just lost the one person who I can actually trust on the island… And all because I didn't want to lose a fight. I'm usually try to be so happy and nice but… I don't know what happened. Maybe it has something to do with when I stood up… Maybe I should just tell you all. I grew up in a family that was abused for years by my dad. He would always come home drunk, and either hit my mom, one of my sisters, or me. He was a heroine addict too. My mom didn't want to report anything to the police because she was too worried he'd never get out of jail, but everyday I just saw my family struggling, and it was awful. It wasn't just physical scars, but emotional ones… That's what made me start telling jokes, haha. I really like making people smile. It got worse over the years until when I was about fourteen. My dad came home one night, drunk as ever. He started doing the regular stuff, throwing bottles at me and my sister, slapped my mom… But then it got worse. He took out a knife and he… He stabbed my sister, Jennifer. It was in the shoulder, not enough to kill her, but seeing him do that made me crack. As soon as he fell asleep, I got the phone, called the cops, and told them everything. About twenty minutes later the town's whole police force was there, taking away my dad and making sure we were safe. I'll never forget the look of fury in my dad's eyes as they drove him off, but seeing the relief in my mom's and my sisters' faces was worth it. Now my dad is behind bars for thirty years. Just having that whole experience… Did something to me I guess. All I know is, I have to find some way to make things right with Alice.**

…..

"Campers! It's time for the challenge. Please put on your swimsuits, and gather at the docks." Aaron announced over the speakers. Alice and Aimee walked out of their cabin, followed by Zack and Adam. Seeing Alice, Adam jogged up to her.

"Hey Alice, look I'm really sorry that I said that stuff." he apologized.

"Sure you are." Alice coldly responded.

"Look, I really am, no kidding. I would never want to say something that'd intentionally hurt you." Adam replied.

"Wait, didn't you say a bunch of stuff that hurt her earlier?" Aimee asked, confused.

"Yes, I did, but I regret it. And I want to make up for it, so please. Let me." Adam pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Alice said. "Hopefully this isn't a physical competition." She continued, looking down at her sling.

**Alice Confessional: Sorry, but I'm not a pushover like Sara. I'm not letting it go that easy. The only thing I know for sure about you, is Aaron won't be tossing you a marshmallow tonight.**

"Welcome campers!" Aaron greeted as they approached the dock. "Since you risked your lives for immunity last challenge, we thought we'd make an easy challenge today."  
"No sharks? Aw…" Aimee sighed, disappointed.

"Not my choice. I wanted sharks, but the lawyers said you needed "a break", and that you were "at serious risk of harm", the losers."

"Anyway," Aaron continued, "first, you will be assigned a color. On my go you will race out to your color buoy in the water, which has three balls tied to it. One by one, you must untie and bring back all your balls, and place them in your bucket. Once you have all three balls, you must shoot and make all three of them into your basket on the other side of the dock. If you miss, you must swim back out, collect the balls, and reshoot the ones you missed." he explained, gesturing to where four, basketball-net like hoops floated in the water on platforms. "Finally, after you make all three, Chef will give you a key. I'll let him explain the rest."

"Okay maggots." Chef started, glaring at the four contestants. "After I give you your key, the Fitnessgram pacer test starts. The Fitnessgram Pacer test is a- wait, wrong thing." Chef said, reshuffling his index cards. "After you get your key, you can unlock your chest on the beach. The chest has wooden heads of all the contestants. You gotta place the damn figureheads on yo' platform in order of elimination. Once you place the eliminated contestants down, place one of the four remaining contestants' heads on the end. The first person to finish will eliminate whoever's head they put on the end. Now if you excuse me, my momma sent me some spaghetti to go with those meatballs I had left. You get your key from me, then leave me alone."

**Zack Confessional: Wait, so if I win, I can eliminate whoever I want? Meaning I can get one of them out without a vote? *Hearing this filled Zack with DETERMINATION***

** Adam Confessional: There's vomit on his sweater already, Chef's got mom's spaghetti.**

** Alice Confessional: Ugh, with my arm like this I'm never going to win. I have to try though, because if Zack or Adam win, I could go home…**

**Aimee Confessional: His palms are spaghetti, knees weak, arms spaghetti, there's vomit on his spaghetti already: mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm spaghetti, to drop spaghetti, but he keeps on spaghetti what he wrote down.**

** Chef's Mom Confessional: Chef has always loved him some spaghetti.**

"So, any questions?" Chef asked. Alice raised her hand.

"How can I-"

"I don't care, GO!" Aaron yelled, starting the challenge.

The campers dived off the dock ad swam toward their buoys. Zack got there first, beginning to work on a knot, followed by Alice surprisingly, then Adam, then Aimee. The contestants dived down into the water, one after another, to untie their first ball. Zack came up first, threw his ball closer to the dock, and swam after it, while Aimee came up next, paddling behind him.

"Sh*t!" Alice gasped as she came up, struggling for air. It was a hard challenge to do with one arm. Throwing the ball like Zack did, she swam after it as Adam paddled beside her.

"Listen Alice," Adam started, "I'm sorry. If we can just talk about this-"

"Look, I'm kind of busy right now." Alice said through gritted teeth as both Zack and Aimee swam back for their second ball. "We can talk later."

"No, right now." Adam demanded as both of them placed their first ball in their buckets. "I just don't get why you're mad."  
"You don't get it?" Alice replied, eyes widening. "How do you not get that I was offended by that? Listen, I need to win this challenge-"

"Alice, I like you. I mean, I LIKE you." Adam said, looking her in the eyes.

"We'll talk later." Alice stood there for a few seconds, thinking, and then dived back into the water, just as both Aimee and Zack came back with their second balls.

**Zack Confessional: Adam's love life may have just put me one step closer to immunity. I don't even have to do anything; these imbeciles are taking each other down! Now my only competition is Aimee… On second thought though, that might not be good for me.**

"Ooh, dolphin!" Aimee screamed in joy as she saw a fin in the water. Taking Zack's attention, she swam over and began petting whatever the fin belonged to.

**Zack Confessional: Or maybe the shark will do that for me.**

"This is too easy." Zack muttered with a smile as he swam back to the buoy. The thing Aimee was petting swam up to the surface-

"A dolphin? Seriously?" Aaron yelled into his phone. "You guys were supposed to put a SHARK in the water, not a dolphin. Wait, you did? Huh… Just remember, the lawyers don't have to know."

Noticing it was only a dolphin, Zack frowned, and dove down to retrieve his last ball as Aimee swam up with her dolphin. Alice was on her way to getting her third ball, and Adam was on his way back with his second. Zack resurfaced and began swimming back, but was blocked by a fin.

"Come on, get out of the way." Zack muttered, kicking the dolphin. It wasn't a dolphin.

**Aimee Confessional: Zack's dolphin's fin looked different. And it had sharper teeth… Must be a new type!**

**Zack Confessional: So much for no sharks.**

While Zack was busy swimming away from the shark, Aimee came back with her last ball and placed it in the basket, allowing her to shoot. Her dolphin was rebounding for her.

Alice came back next, even with her injured arm. She placed the last ball in the bucket just as Aimee made her first shot. However, Aimee was more content with playing with the dolphin than the challenge, as she and the dolphin were tossing the ball back and forth. In fact, the only reason Aimee had made one was on accident.

Shrugging, Alice picked up a ball and began shooting one-handed. She air balled her first shot.

**Alice Confessional: This is going to be tough.**

By the time Zack made it back, Aimee was on her third shot, while Alice was still on her first. Panting from swimming for his life, Zack tossed a ball at the basket halfheartedly. It didn't even make it halfway.

Aimee threw the last ball to her dolphin, however, it somehow missed so bad it went in the net, making her the first to finish shooting. Alice made a shot right after.

"Aimee, come get your key." Chef called.

"Bye bye dolphin! I have to go." Aimee said as the dolphin swam up to her. She patted it on the nose before it dove down into the water. Adam got back just as Aimee walked off the dock and onto the beach.

**Adam Confessional: Okay, I can come back and make all three shots.**

His first shot rattled around the rim and fell in, securing him one shot as Alice made her second shot, and Zack made his first. Alice's third shot fell in as Aimee unlocked her chest. Chef gave Alice her key, and she was off to the beach. Zack and Adam were neck and neck at two baskets each.

"Hey Adam, can we make a truce to put Aimee at the end of the row?" Zack offered to Adam. "It'll secure our safety for the final two unless Alice wins."

"Deal." Adam agreed as he clutched his last shot. He ran to Chef for his key but bumped into him, making Chef drop his spaghetti on the dock. One murderous glance was all it took to send Adam running onto the beach with his key, Chef rampaging behind him and dropping Zack's key. He picked his key up, and ran to his chest.

"Was it Felicity or Carter first?" Alice wondered aloud as she looked at the heads. She had everyone's wooden bust on her platform, and was rearranging them in order, yet she was having trouble with the fourth elimination. Aimee was paying more attention to the detail on the busts than actually participating in the challenge. However, she had somehow made it up to Cory's elimination correctly without even trying. Zack had just opened his box, and only had Hanna on the platform. Adam was still running from Chef.

"Hanna, Casio, Smith, Felicity, Carter, Cory, Vodka, Elizabeth, Edgar, Alex, John, Jason, Sara, Caroline." Zack whispered to himself, unaware he had switched Edgar and Elizabeth. He started arranging the heads in that order.

**Alice Confessional: I don't know if Felicity or Carter was eliminated first- ugh… If this is the reason I lose so close to the prize…**

Deciding on Carter, Alice placed Carter ahead of Felicity and went on her way. Chef had given up on Adam, and he was now working on the order of elimination.

"Let's see, I know Hanna was out first…" Adam said to himself. "But who after that?"

**Adam Confessional: I am not good at memory competitions, so I'm just hoping Zack pulls this out and sends Aimee home.**

"Then Sara, and Caroline! I got it!" Alice yelled. Coming over to inspect her work, Aaron noticed Zack's head on the end of her board. The problem was, Alice had switched up Cory and Vodka, as well as Carter and Felicity.

"Wrong." Aaron said.

Placing down Jason's head, Zack noticed Alice had switched Felicity and Carter, and was now looking at Vodka and Cory.

**Zack Confessional: She's awfully close to winning… Maybe it's time for her to take a breather.**

Picking up his own head out of his pile, Zack threw it at Alice's bullet wound. He did not miss his mark, and the wooden bust struck her injury head on, causing her to collapse in pain.

"What the hell?" Alice screamed in pain as she saw him put down Caroline, and then consider who to put on the end. He put Alice's head down and called over Aaron.

"Wrong."

"What? I can't- oh wait…" Zack mused, looking at Edgar's bust as Alice got up, distracted by her pain, barely able to look at her order.

Meanwhile, Aimee was still admiring the busts, and Adam was failing miserably.

"I don't get it, who goes after Carter?" he said. Adam had put, in order: Hanna, Smith, Cory, Casio, Felicity, Edgar, Carter. "Maybe it's Vodka?"  
"I switched Edgar and Elizabeth." Zack noticed, placing the heads in the correct order as Alice was still wondering who she switched. "Although, maybe Alice isn't the right person to eliminate right now, given her injury…"

Zack called over Aaron.

"That is correct Zack! You have won immunity, and the power to vote someone out. Please tell everyone who is on the end of your row."

**Alice Confessional: Damn it! If I didn't have this stupid injury…**

"With pleasure." Zack announced. "Anyway, I have decided to eliminate…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Adam."

"Wait, what?" Adam asked in shock. "I thought we had a deal!"

"Oh that? How silly of you to put so much trust in words." Zack snarled.

"Time to go, Chef has already set up your rocket." Aaron notified Adam.

"Let's just say, the whole season, the shark hasn't been in the water." Adam fired back.

"Well you're a minnow then."

"Guess I didn't make it across then." Adam joked, walking towards his rocket. Looking back as Chef tied him to his rocket, he noticed Alice running up.

"Adam, wait, can we talk?" Alice asked him.

"Oh, about that. Yeah, well I didn't really… Y'know I-"

"I forgive you. And I'll see you soon." Alice said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She ran off as Chef lit the fuse to the rocket.

"Wait, does that mean you like me or-" Adam called as the rocket zoomed off, exploding in a green color.

"Wow, that was… An episode. Join us next time for the penultimate episode! Or… is it the finale? Who knows?" Aaron winked. "Whatever episode it is, there's sure to be more drama. Join us next time, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!" 

_**No voting confessionals due to challenge.**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Adam is a light, funny character, with a really dark past and childhood. I only felt it was right that this dark side of him got shown at some point, as character background is a really big part of each contestant. Anyway, Adam started out as a post-merge boot, right around when Alex left. However, I realized I could do so much more with Adam, making him a major target of Caroline's alliance due to his connections to Alex and his ability to win competitions. I feel as though, throughout the game, Adam became a much more serious character, especially during this episode. Although I could've played him as a lighthearted joker the entire season, it didn't feel right. Time after time again, Adam was targeted. However, this time, he couldn't escape elimination. Lastly as for Adam and Alice, it was a small idea of mine late in the season. Adam definitely likes Alice, however for now, I'll let you decide if she likes him back. He was a great contestant to work with. Thanks to **__**New Age Hero**__** for sending him in!**_

_**~Marth24**_


	19. Ep17- The Final Countdown

Ep.17- The Final Countdown

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Kamatayon Island!" exclaimed the host of the show, Aaron Muet. "15 contestants, 16 episodes, and 1 one washed up ex-host have all left the show since we started."

** Aaron Confessional: Seriously dude, [CENSORED] Chris. Sensually. Did I say that out loud?**

"So, it may have taken almost a year, but we finally have a new episode!" Aaron exclaimed.

"What the hell you talkin' bout? We literally had a challenge a few days ago." Chef asked, puzzled.

"Oh poor, innocent Chef. You have no idea how lazy our writer is."

"Is he on crack or something?" Chef asked the cameraman, gesturing to Aaron.  
"Not currently. But while I would like to talk about myself all day, I've been informed," Aaron interrupted, shooting a glare at a producer offscreen, "that I have to talk about our finalists."

"Alice Jane Adams, The Quiet Girl, started off as a take-no-shit tough girl who quickly rivaled Caroline as leader of the Bees. She quickly allied with Aimee, John, and eventually Adam to get through the game. Starting a small romance with Adam, it quickly lead to their alliance's downfall in the final 4 when they got into an argument and allowed Zack to win immunity. She's known as the Mary Sue of the season, but is she perfect enough to win TDKI?"

"Zack Taylor, The Split Personality, has maneuvered through the game like a snake waiting to strike. He's caused the eliminations of Elizabeth, Alex, Edgar (by stealing his immunity idol), Caroline, and Adam, definitely earning his way to the final three. He's played the game like the conniving villain he promised to be when he came in. Except for that time he got no scoped by a bowling ball in Ep. 12. That was HIL-A-RI-OUS."

"Aimee Anderson, The Expressive Artist, has… you know what. I don't know. I just don't know anymore how she's gotten all the way here. Her best ally was a snake for **[CENSORED]** sake. Did she even win immunity? How the **[CENSORED]** has she gotten- you know what I'm done. I'm **[CENSORED]** done." Aaron raged as he walked off the dock, falling into the water with a splash. "AND GET ME A **[CENSORED]** TOWEL."

"Um, I guess I gotta finish it?" Chef asked nervously. "Um, join us, right mow- does that say mow? Now? Okay, now, on Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

_You put it down like New York City_

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

_I never sleep_

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

_wild like Los Angeles_

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

_My fantasy _

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

_hotter than Miami _

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

_I feel the heat_

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

_Oh oh oh oh _

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

_it's international love_

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

_it's international love_

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

_Beat starts fading out_

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

"It's so lonely without Adam. I know he was starting to be a dick but he seemed really sorry. I miss him." Alice whined to Aimee as she lounged on her bed, waiting for Aaron to announce the day's challenge. The bright sun shined in through the window as birds chirped and trees swayed in the light breeze. Aimee's brown eyes lit up as bright as the sun outside as she sat doodling on a sheet of paper. It was obvious she wasn't listening to Alice.

"I mean, seriously. I know he's had a tough childhood but that was no reason for him to be a bitch and are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?" Alice asked Aimee as she gleefully giggled at the completion of her drawing, tossing her long blue hair to the side.

"Nope!" Aimee cheered. "Something about Adam? Why don't you talk to him?"

"Aimee, Zack voted out Adam last challenge." Alice deadpanned condescendingly.

"Ohhhhh yeah. Hey wanna see my drawing?" she asked gleefully, with all the enthusiasm one might expect from a child.

"Sure, I'll take a look." offered Alice, taking the paper. Two people stood, smiling and holding hands on a bright beach beach. The girl had a brown ponytail and blue eyes. So did the guy.

"Hey, that kinda looks like me and-" Alice started.

"-Adam." Aimee finished. Alice smiled at Aimee, appreciating the picture. Then she looked up in the corner.

"Hey who's this guy in the top left corner?" Alice asked, curious. There was a tall, red-haired man with glasses looking down on the couple with a frown.

"John." Aimee smiled innocently.

**Alice Confessional: OF course it is.**

"But Aimee, you know I didn't like John in that way, right?" she asked.

"Tell that to the fanfic writers."  
"What's a fanfic?"

"You don't want to know." Aimee responded.

**Aimee Confessional: I'm watching you. **

Next door, Zack was all business.

**Zack Confessional (from his room): So I was thinking, and my success in winning the game heavily depends on Aaron. Typically in past seasons of Total Drama, either the last place person is eliminated, or the first place person chooses who is eliminated. If it's the former, I'm nearly assured a spot in the final two. If it's the latter, I could be in big trouble. Aimee's gameplay mainly relies on luck, so I think I could beat her, but Alice is the big challenge. Neither will pick me to go the final 2 if they win, so I have to assure victory. It'd just be helpful if I had margin for error, and could get second. I hate not being able to play the game with strategy. This is how Lightning won in Season 4. All physical talent and luck, no mental skills. **

A piece of paper slid under Zack's door.

"Huh? What's this?" Zack pondered, picking the paper up. Opening the door, he glanced out, spotting no one. Directing his attention to the paper, he noticed the content. It was the plans for the final challenge.

**Zack Confessional: I can't believe my luck. Time to win this.**

**Aimee Confessional: I really like turtles.**

Or so he thought.

_Not about the turtles I mean. About the paper. Knowing the final- you know what I've written myself into a hole._

**Aimee Confessional: Haha, gotcha bitch!**

_Can you please stop breaking the fourth wall Aimee? PLEASE? It's getting super annoying for me when you do shit like this._

**Aimee Confessional: You're just jealous cause I have a shot at a million dollars.**

___I'M THE ONE WRITING THE STORY._

**Aimee Confessional: Fine… Byeeeeeeeeeeee.**

_There. Now back to the story._

Or so he-

**Aimee Confessional: (****づ｡◕‿‿◕｡****)****づ**

_The fuck._

**Aimee Confessional: ****༼****つ****_****༽****つ**

_That's it I'm done._

**Aimee Confessional: (****っ****\- ****‸****–****ς****)**

Or so he thought.

_Finally._

Outside, two interns sat behind the cabin, cracking up laughing.

"Dude, what if he actually thinks that's the final challenge?" Ashley the intern suggested.

"DUDE." the other one responded.

…..

"CAMPERS! It's time for your final regular challenge! Come down to the common space near the mess hall." Aaron announced over the loudspeakers. "AND HURRY UP BEFORE MY DRUG HIGH WEARS OFF."

"What do you think he means by final regular challenge?" Alice asked Aimee as they exited the cabin.

"I want to know how 10 million fireflies can give 10,000 hugs." Aimee responded as they trotted along the path, Zack catching up.

"Hey ladies, how's it-"

"Don't even think about it." Alice warned.

"Don't think about what?" Zack asked innocently, though his eyes were full of malice and his mouth formed a small smirk.

"You think I wouldn't be mad after last challenge?" Alice retorted, eyes full of anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zack sputtered.

"THIS." seethed Alice, turning her shoulder towards Zack to display her still-healing bullet wound.

…..

**[The previous episode]**

_**Zack Confessional: She's awfully close to winning… Maybe it's time for her to take a breather.**_

_Picking up his own head out of his pile, Zack threw it at Alice's bullet wound. He did not miss his mark, and the wooden bust struck her injury head on, causing her to collapse in pain._

_"What the hell?" Alice screamed in pain as she saw him put down Caroline, and then consider who to put on the end. He put Alice's head down and called over Aaron._

…..

"Remember now?" Alice asked, her voice seeping with acid. "Do you also remember how since you won, Adam's gone?"

"I- I'm sorry!" Zack cried out, sweeping his hair to the side so that the white part was displayed. "I don't know what got a hold of me. It wasn't fair of me to do that."

"It's… okay. I know you aren't like Caroline. You're better than that." Alice responded hesitantly.

"I don't think it's okay," Aimee muttered, "I think he's a lying, backstabbing snake who's the true villain here."

"Pardon, what?" asked Zack.

"Puppies!" Aimee gleefully responded with a large smile.

**Zack Confessional: Of course, it was just another dumb thing she said like always.**

**Aimee Confessional: He doesn't suspect a thing, hehe.**

"What do you guys think Aaron has in store for us today?" Alice wondered aloud as they neared Aaron.

"I hope it's painting…" said Aimee.

"It's not painting Aimee, are you stupid?" asked Aaron as they were greeted by a large platform with three tables.

"Yes." Zack stated.

"Point taken." mused Aaron. "Today, we're throwing it back, to the first EVER season of Total Drama Island… you all will be playing truth or dare."

Zack's jaw dropped upon hearing the news of the challenge. Taking the paper he had found earlier out of his pocket, he looked up at Aaron, incredulous, as the interns Ashley and Tom cracked up behind him.

**Zack Confessional: I should have known.**

**Ashley Confessional: Did you see the look on his face! PRICELESS.**

"You will choose between a truth or a dare each round. When given the task or question, you must answer or complete it to stay in the game. You have one pass/freebie, and it must be used before attempting a dare." Aaron explained.

"The first one of you maggots to be eliminated is sent packin', just before the final 2." finished Chef. "Got it? Or do I have to shove the instructions up one of y'all asses?"

All three campers nodded. Alice gulped.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road! Stand behind a table." smiled Aaron. "First up: Aimee. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aimee responded daringly_(Haha, get it? Ok I'll shut up now.)_

"Hm… let's see." Aaron said, drawing a queue card from a pile. "Okay, you have to juggle 3 balls for 30 seconds. Easy enough."

"Sure, I'll do it." Aimee responded, giggling.

**Aimee Confessional: Hehe, balls.**

Chef gave her three small, blue, balls. Throwing one up in the air, she started juggling. Taking notice of her dare, Zack slowly looked around for something to throw and saw a pinecone.

**Zack Confessional: Perfect.**

Waiting until Alice wasn't looking, he hurled the pinecone at Aimee as fast as he could. It connected with one of the balls and sent the ball flying.

Aimee caught it and kept juggling. With the pinecone now included.

"And… Done!" Aaron explained.

"Hey how'd that get there?" Aimee wondered as she stared down at the pinecone now among the three balls. Shrugging, she happily gazed ahead blankly.

Zack's mouth was still ajar in shock

"Alice, your turn." Aaron announced.

"I choose truth." she responded.

**Alice Confessional: Let's be real, a question isn't gonna stop me from getting a million dollars.**

"Were you planning to vote out Adam if you lost last episode?" Aaron asked.

"I mean… maybe?" Alice responded guiltily. "I was… I was definitely thinking about it. I feel like I would've chosen Zack if I had won after he threw that thing at my arm. Let's be honest."

"Fair enough. Pussy." Aaron said.

**Aaron Confessional: UGH. What is it gonna take to start more juicy gossip around here?**

"You know what? That was boring. NO MORE TRUTHS." finished Aaron. "Zack, your dare: Lie down on the table for a full minute-"

"What? That's easy!"

"-While a spider is on your chest." Aaron explained with a cruel smile.

**Zack Confessional: [CENSORED] no. [CENSORED] NO.**

"I'll pass." Zack stated.

"Wait- really?" a puzzled Aaron asked. "This is the easiest round. It's not even poisonous."

"I. said. I'll. Pass." refused Zack through gritted teeth.

"Man, you must really hate spiders- CHEF PUT THAT DOWN." Aaron ordered as Chef started to bring the spider over to Zack. "We save that for next round. Along with the other ones."

"Wait, you don't mean…" Zack started, realizing the horror of what was happening.

"Yep. Your dares are just increasing in the amount of spiders and time." Aaron cackled.

**Zack Confessional: I hate this show. I really really really hate this show. So much. Did I mention I have a fear of spiders? No? Well apparently Aaron knew!**

"Onto Aimee." continued Aaron. "Your next dare is to… finish a math problem? The hell is this? This is easy!"

"Um I flunked math." Aimee explained nervously.

"Aimee, just relate it to something you know." Alice suggested.

"Your problem is: what is the value of each angle of a pentagon- okay who the hell made these questions?" raged Aaron.

"Uh… um… uh… mayonnaise?" asked a very nervous Aimee.

**Alice Confessional: We're doomed.**

"I'm gonna use my pass." chose Aimee.

**Zack Confessional: You are [CENSORED] kidding me right now. You are kidding me.**

"Well okay then," Aaron continued, "Alice, your dare is to be trapped-"

"Pass." Alice said.

"I didn't even get to finish the dare tho-"

"I heard the word trapped. I'm passing." deadpanned Alice.

**Alice Confessional: I have a very big fear of enclosed spaces. So… no thank you.**

"You guys are kidding me right?" Zack asked his competitors. "You guys get easy as hell challenges and pass on them?"

"Look who's talking, spiderman." Alice shot back.

"Point taken."

"You know the drill Zack, get on the table." Aaron ordered. "This'll be easier the sooner it's over."

Chef reached for a rubber glove and snapped it on. Pulling out two large, brown spiders, he strolled over to Zack and placed them on his back as Zack laid, face down. The creepy crawlies instantly scurried all over his back, causing Zack to release a whimper similar to a dog's.

"Two minutes starts now." Aaron sighed. "I can't believe I get paid for this."

"Spiderpig, spiderpig, does whatever a spider pig does." Aimee chanted from her table, watching the spiders dance closer to Zack's neck. "Can he swing, from a web, no he can't, he's obese."

"Don't think about it boy." Chef helped as the stopwatch passed a minute.

"No shit Sherlock." said Zack, cringing as one of the creepy crawlies grazed his neck.

"Yeah Zack," Alice agreed, "don't think about the fact that one of them could bite you at any minute, causing you to-"

"Times up." Aaron shouted. Chef gathered up the spiders and Zack lept off the table as fast as he could, shivering.

**Zack Confessional: I will end her for this.**

"Tell you what- I'm bored, and this is taking too long, so we're going to have one final group dare." explained Aaron. "We're going to close you all in small, enclosed glass box-"

Alice gasped.  
"-while spiders climb around on the outside."

Zack gasped.

**Aimee Confessional: Woohoo! Guess they forgot about me.**

"And we read you a spooky story! First one to bail out loses."

Aimee gasped. Alice and Zack looked at her in confusion.

**Alice Confessional: Aimee, I'm sorry, but what the [CENSORED]. A STORY is your fear?**

**Aimee Confessional: I'm sorry, it's just… they're 3spooky5me!**

…..

All three campers were locked in their respective boxes as spiders crawled around on the outside, Chef holding a microphone.

**Zack Confessional: Just remember Zack… they can't touch you in here.**

"Once upon a time there was a farm."

Aimee sighed in relief.

"A spooky farm."

She gasped in fright.

…..

Three hours later, nothing had happened, and the campers, while frightened, stood in a deadlock, unwilling to give up. Chef had run out of stories to tell, and was now searching the creepypasta wiki. Aaron had fallen asleep and left Ashley in charge. Naturally, being the intern she was, she had left to do "important stuff" with another intern, leaving the contestants bored out of their minds.

"How about this one, it's called Jeff the Killer?" Chef asked.

"That one's stupid." Zack responded.

"Hey I'm just tryin' to do my job." Chef responded, hurt.

"You're stupid. Your stories didn't even scare Aimee out! They just made her curl up in her box." Zack aggressively answered.

"Don't think about the scarecrow. No Mr. Scarecrow." Aimee babbled, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah. I feel bad for the poor girl." grimaced Chef. "She obviously ain't gonna move. None of you have the whole time."

"Alice hasn't even opened her eyes." Zack pointed out.

The whole time she had been enclosed, Alice had been trying to tune out the fact that she was in a small, enclosed box. The idea of it scared the hell out of her, and the only thing she could do to ignore it was meditate.

"Girl, you okay?" Chef asked Alice.

"Yes." she replied firmly, trying to tune her senses out.

"You sure? You ain't moved for a couple hours." Chef asked.

"I'm fine." said Alice, though her hands were trembling.

It was going to be a long challenge.

…..

"Good morning!" Aaron exclaimed as he woke up, despite it being the evening. "Who lost?"

"No one yet." Chef explained, gesturing toward the three campers.

"I guess it's back to the dares then." Aaron resolved, frowning. He unlocked their boxes, the spiders scurrying away. Zack came out fine, if a little dazed from the experience. Alice was shaking badly, though she seemed mentally stable. Aimee was still babbling.

"No Mr. Scarecrow, I didn't do that. I've been a good girl." she spoke into the air as Chef picked her up, out of the cage.

**Aimee Confessional: And then on the fifth day… oh no, you don't want to know about the fifth day with Mr. Scarecrow.**

"This got weird Aaron. I ain't like this." Chef told Aaron, frowning. "We're just trying to torture the kids now, and I know we do that all the time but it's not even fun."

"I know, I know. I'll make this next one a good dare, I promise." responded Aaron. "Hey Aimee, buddy, it's time for your next dare."

"Please, no more Mr. Scarecrow." Aimee pleaded.

"I promise buddy, I promise." Aaron comforted, like a parent pleasing a baby. "All I need you to do, is feed a steak to a hungry lion over here."

"A lion?" Aimee asked, her brown eyes full of wonder once again. "No problem!"

Before the intern could even bring the lion onto the screen Aimee had given it the steak.

"Done!" Aimee cheered happily.

"Okay then." Aaron said, surprised. "Your turn Alice. This one is simple. Just log roll on the water for 30 seconds."

**Alice Confessional: Not too hard.**

She stepped onto the log on the rippling waves, careful to maintain her balance.

"You got this Alice. You can't lose this. It means so much." she reassured herself.

She didn't notice Zack picking up a rock.

She didn't notice until it made direct contact with her bullet wound, sending her arm into shock waves of pain.

Alice teetered for balance, clutching her arm. She only had to last a few more seconds until it hit 30.

She fell just short.

Failing her dare.

But Aaron didn't notice.

"Thirty, you're good!" he called out as she resurfaced, gasping for breath due to the pain and being submerged in water.

"WHAT? Did you not see her fail that dare? SHE FELL." Zack raged, yelling in Aaron's face.

"Man, you really do get mean at night." Aaron retorted. "But all I see is that it's time for your dare. And if you don't shut up, I will gladly kick you off my show." This caused Zack to abruptly stop talking and await his next dare.

**Aaron Confessional: Haha that sure shut him up! Nice to show him who's boss. I don't took orders from anyb- hello? I'm getting a call, one second. Mom? MOM, I told you not to call me when I'm filming! Yes I got the underpants you sent in the mail… yes she liked them.**

The dares went on and on as the sun went down over Kamatayon Lake. No contestant had failed, and Aaron was getting quite annoyed.

"What the hell do I have to do to make one of you lose?" he screamed. "I brought out your worst fears, made Aimee do elementary school math, and forced Alice to wrestle with a bear. What's it gonna take?"

"Aaron, I really don't mean to be a bother, but can we please have a break?" asked Alice, exhausted. "We've been going at it for hours."

"Fine." Aaron angrily agreed. "But in 10 minutes we're starting again." he finished, walking off to chat to some of the interns.

"Look guys," Zack started as he plopped down on the ground next to Aimee and Alice, "I don't know how much more I can take. I can barely see anything since it's so dark out." Zack confessed, waving his hand in front of his face. It was true, it must've been 1 or 2 o'clock in the morning, and the only light came from the stars overhead. "And he's probably gonna make us do another group dare soon."

**Zack Confessional: Of course I can go for as long as it takes to beat these fools. I just want them to think I'm tired so that they lose their focus. Well, mainly Alice. I'm not sure Aimee even has any focus.**

"I'm sure as hell tired but I'm not giving up." affirmed Alice, though her eyes definitely showed signs of fatigue.

"Did someone say something?" murmured Aimee, half asleep on the ground.

"Alright guys! Time's up." Aaron said, walking back over to the group.

"Listen Aaron, we're tired, can we go to sleep?" pleaded Alice.

"LiStEn AaRoN, wE'rE tIrEd, CaN wE gO tO sLeEp?" mocked Aaron. "Just for suggesting that, you can go first. Your dare is to run a mile in under six minutes. Easy enough. Just to the cabin and back. An intern will be there waiting for you."

Groaning, Alice got up and stretched. She was fatigued but she knew she had to do this. Zack watched, curious.

**Alice Confessional: I know Zack or… unfortunately, Aimee will fail if I can do this. Nothing can stop me. It's time to run for a million dollars.**

"Hey Aaron, can I go to the bathroom?" asked Zack.

"Sure, but be back in 6 or else you're gone." ordered Aaron, causing Zack to rush off. "Alice, your turn. Ready, set, go!"

Alice took off sprinting, her shoes pounding on the soft grass below. Finding the dirt path that led to the cabin, she fought against the heavy fatigue in her legs to fight towards the cabin, each step bringing her closer to the finale. It was so dark that she could barely make out the path in front of her, but she knew where she was going, nonetheless. She could barely make out the cabin in the distance now, but she heard the intern yelling. Getting closer, she touched the cabin and heard her time so far.

"2 minutes, 50 seconds." Ashley yelled out as Alice touched the cabin and turned around, ready to make the return trip to Aaron.

**Alice Confessional: This is good. Great even! I've got this in the bag.**

** Zack Confessional: That was good. Great even… That's not good.**

** Aimee Confessional: Okay so have you ever wondered why on that Fifth Harmony cover that girl has two right feet? It's so weird, I know… Or is it left?**

She could feel fatigue fill her body, but she knew she had to keep pushing to get back in under 6 minutes. Retracing her steps, she was a decent way in when she felt her ankle snag on a something, and her face hit the hard, cold ground. Wincing in pain, she looked back to barely make out a tree branch that hadn't been there on the way there. Pushing herself off the ground and getting back up, she began running again, now limping from the pain.

…..

"She back yet?" Zack asked as he walked back from the bathroom to the group which was now huddled together, watching the stopwatch and looking for signs of Alice.

"Nope. She has 24 seconds." Aaron responded.

A figure appeared in the distance, sprinting at full speed towards Aaron, causing Zack to gasp in surprise.

"C'mon Alice!" Aimee yelled into the distance.

"Final countdown, 10, 9, 8…" Aaron started.

**Zack Confessional: NO!**

"5 minutes, 56 seconds!" Aaron called out as she came across the line, gasping for air as she tried to talk to Aaron. "Hey, wait… you're not Alice."

"Alice tripped," Ashley gasped, "can't walk. Moving her to infirmary."

…..

10 minutes later Aimee, Zack, Aaron, and Chef all sat in the medical tent by Alice's side as tears ran down her face.

"So I guess this means I'm out? And all because of a stupid tree branch?" Alice asked between tears.

"Sorry, but yes. You didn't complete the task so you're out." confirmed Aaron.

** Zack Confessional: YES! Now that Alice is out I can't lose! Aimee is such a pushover that this'll be like taking candy from a baby. Or Chef. Same thing.**

"It's a shame girl. I liked you." Chef commented, shooting a glance at Zack. "You really gonna leave me with him and Aimee?"

"Love you too Chef." Zack said, trying to keep from smirking.

"Well, good news is that everyone else is coming back to the island tomorrow for the finale. So you can just stay in the medical tent tonight." explained Aaron.

"That's… good. Honestly, I'm just glad I got this experience and got to meet these people. It's okay that I didn't win it all." Alice assured with a bittersweet smile as a few more tears rolled down her cheek. "Besides, my best friend is still in."

"Aw thanks." Zack thanked, giving a small sarcastic smile.

"She means me bitch." Aimee said, furrowing her brow. "You're so stupid."

**Aimee Confessional: Hehehe, that was kinda fun to talk to him like that.**

**Zack Confessional: I was called stupid by Aimee. Me. Called stupid. By Aimee.**

"Well, it's time for you two to go to bed. The finale is tomorrow." Aaron ordered, ushering them out.

"I just gotta wonder how that branch got there. It wasn't there when I was running towards the cabins." Alice commented, puzzled.

"No idea." Aaron answered as Zack and Aimee walked out. But Alice couldn't help but notice a small smirk on Zack's face.

"The bathroom…" Alice trailed off as Aaron walked up to the camera.

"Well, the final three have now become the final two! Aimee vs Zack, good vs evil, airhead vs strategic boss. Who will win? Will it be Aimee or Zack? Find out, next episode, on the finale of Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

_**Notes:  
I'm back after what seems like years! Sorry for such a long wait, but just know I had always planned to finish this story. I wouldn't leave it. One more episode left before this story is done, and it'll be up soon. **_

_**Ignore any references to this chapter being the finale. This was originally planned to be a two-episode finale, but I felt that didn't fit. I looked to remove any references to that and I think I got them all, but just in case I left forgot any, ignore them.**_

_**Alice was a very fun character to write, and an even harder one for me to eliminate. I had grown attached to Alice as a character, but for who I have planned to win, I knew Alice had to go. Some might say she was a Mary-Sue of sorts this season, but I don't think so. Her bluntness and overall badass-bitch -yet caring attitude may've committed to some her flaws. I will admit that her personality did change a bit, and that was my mistake over the season. I'm not perfect unlike how I'd started writing Alice to be. Her half-romance with Adam was entertaining for me to write, yet I feel that once Caroline and Adam were gone, it got rid of a lot of Alice's story arc as a character. I had originally planned for the final 3 of the season to be Alice vs Sara vs Caroline, but that changed as I started liking some characters more and developed more story arcs. Yet, one thing is for sure, that I loved writing Alice's story, and she was a major part of TDKI. To eliminate her so close to the end was a pain but I had to do it. Because in the end, only one character can win TDKI, now either Aimee or Zack. Thank you so much to **__**Happy77123**__** for sending her in. She was a great character to write.**_

_**~Marth24**_


	20. Ep18- Reap What You Sow (Finale)

Ep.18- Reap What You Sow

**I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters in this story except for Aaron Muet. Additionally, I do not own the intro song, International Love-Pitbull ft. Chris Brown. The contestants belong to users on this site. Go check them out!**

"Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Kamatayon Island!" Aaron Muet, the host of the show, announced to the camera. "We've laughed, cried, and yelled as 18 contestants were eliminated until ultimately, two were left. Now it's good vs evil, bubbly ditz vs strategic villain. It's Aimee vs Zack in a-"

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" Hanna Moran, the first contestant to be eliminated, yelled as she jumped off the boat that'd brought the other contestants back for the finale.

"Shut up bacon, I'm still trying to finish the intro." Aaron angrily interrupted, contorting Hanna's face into a look of hurt.

"You don't need a reason to tell Hanna to shut up." one of the season's main villains, Caroline smirked as she strolled off the boat, her designer boots clicking with every step.

"You said it babe." Cory Isler, the obnoxious jock who was obsessed with Caroline, said as he stepped onto the dock behind, putting his arm around her shoulder. Caroline took one glance at the arm, and in seconds Cory was on the ground, clutching his crotch and groaning. "At least she touched it."

**Caroline Confessional: You know, I thought I'd have a nice little vacation at "Hotel de Losers". Turns out I forgot about that asshole. And Hanna's concerts.**

A girl with purple hair stepped off the boat, still pleading with a tall, black-haired fellow over something that'd happened earlier in the season.

"Jason, really, I'm so sorry for what happened in the final 7. I just realized that-" Sara started to plead, but was cut off by Jason.

"Look Sara, I've told you, voting me off really hurt me, and I need time to think. I understand that you regret what you did. But the fact that you've apologized 27 times in the past week doesn't help. I just needed one apology." explained Jason as he and his best friend Alex stepped off the boat. "Now, if you excuse me, Alex and I have business to attend to. Just go hang out with Elizabeth and Smith."

"Yeah. Okay, you're right. Sorry"

"What'd I just say about apologizing?" Jason chuckled.

"Oh, oops. Sor-"

"Bro we gotta hurry or else we'll miss our chance!" Alex exclaimed, pulling Jason away as he noticed Aaron.

"Whew, now that that's over, let's get back to the intro. As I was saying… wait, is that John?" Aaron asked as a tall, red-haired man stepped off the boat. "IT'S THE IRISH WOMANIZER!"

"Please no." John groaned as he remembered all the times Aaron had made him out as a player during the season.

"Oh yes my friend." Aaron winked. "Who are you playing now? Felicity? Caroline? Are you looking forward to seeing Alice again?"

"Actually he's kinda dating me…" Felicity said shyly, the short, blonde girl peeking out from behind John.

"After she backstabbed you? Really?" Aaron asked, trying to bait a response. "What happened to Caroline?"  
"Well Aaron," John started, adjusting his glasses, "after I found out what happened with Felicity and Caroline I let it go. I've forgiven everyone who's wronged me in this game. It's just a game after all, and they were simply trying to win it."

"So what I'm getting at is you and Caroline didn't have sex." Aaron deadpanned, prompting a slap from Caroline. "HEY this face is insured property!"

"Everyone wants to have sex with me." Hanna suggested, rubbing her non-existent curves.

"No one, ever, has wanted that." Caroline fired, prompting another hurt look from Hanna.

**Cory Confessional: Even I wouldn't sink that low.**

**Caroline Confessional: Let's be honest, you would.**

**Cory Confessional: Yeah…**

"But nope, John is committed to me." Felicity smiled, standing on her tiptoes and giving John a kiss on the cheek.

"Blah blah blah kissy love kiss, where's the drama?" Aaron asked, shoving them aside to get to the next former camper.

"Who do you hope wins?" Smith asked Elizabeth as they stepped onto the dock.

"Alice, I feel like she's played to best game overall." Elizabeth responded, prompting a look of confusion from Smith.

"Um Elizabeth, it's Aimee vs Zack. Alice was eliminated last night." Smith explained.

"I don't care who wins as long as it isn't that asshole Zack." the "leader" Carter said, stepping off the boat behind them. "He deserves payback for those pranks."

"What're you talking about? You deserved everything you got after what you did to Sara." Smith angrily retorted as Sara walked back to meet up with them.

"When I gave Sara that scar?" Carter asked, gesturing to the scar on Sara's cheek. "Ha, I have no regrets about that. You guys were always cruel to me. Almost everyone on this island was when I did nothing. I don't care about you guys."

"Bitch, you better watch your mouth or else." Smith warned, drawing her face even with Carter's.

"Or what?" Carter smirked, clenching his fists.

"That's enough." Elizabeth demanded, stepping between them. "We're here for a finale, not a fight." Carter and Smith separated and put their fists down, but wouldn't break eye contact as they joined the rest of the people on the main island.

"Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" Adam questioned Vodka as they stepped off the boat with Edgar and Casio.

"Yep! But I need to find the troll. Thought she could be here." Vodka happily replied, her eyes scanning the island as she walked off.

"Okay then. Maybe I'll go see how Alice is doing." Adam said, walking off to the medical tent.

"How's it going Edgar?" Aaron asked upon seeing the young lad step off the boat.

"So glad to be back." Edgar sarcastically commented, his darkly dressed friend stepping up next to him.

"And Casio, my man! How's it hanging?" Aaron said, trying to give Casio a high five.

"I hate you." Casio replied, cutting off any conversation that might've been started.

**Edgar Confessional: Honestly I don't know why I never tried to hang out with Casio at the island.**

"Well that's mean. And that's (finally) everybody!" Aaron sighed. "Maybe I can finally-"

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DAMN KIDS TOOK MY KETCHUP?" Chef roared from the mess hall as Jason and Alex came running by, one of them holding a red bottle.

"Shit he's onto us dude, toss it." Jason ordered, resulting in the bottle landing in Carter's hands. Chef stormed up, his eyes mad as he saw the bottle in Carter's hands.

"Chef, it wasn't me, it was-" Carter started, realizing the horror of what happened, but was cut off by a Chef picking him up by his tshirt with a meaty fist.

"We're probably not allowed to show this on television." Aaron suggested as the camera panned away from Carter's beating. "Who will win, Aimee or Zack? Find out, right now, on the finale of Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

_You put it down like New York City_

(Hanna is seen waving at a camera)

_I never sleep_

(Edgar rolls his eyes at Hanna)

_wild like Los Angeles_

(Zack, Adam, and Jason throwing water balloons at Carter)

_My fantasy _

(Sara pulls Jason away from the group)

_hotter than Miami _

(Caroline is shown sunbathing in a bikini)

_I feel the heat_

(Cory swoons over Caroline and falls off the dock and into the lake)

_Oh oh oh oh _

(Felicity, John, Smith and Elizabeth are talking at a table in the mess hall)

_it's international love_

(Vodka falls from the ceiling onto the table; Chef swats her off)

_Oh oh oh oh_

(Casio and Alice are meditating, Casio throws a black cloth at the camera)

_it's international love_

(The camera refocuses on the campfire scene as Jason is shown strumming a guitar and singing the last line of the intro)

_Beat starts fading out_

(Aaron tosses a marshmallow at Jason, the title appears across the screen, camera fades to black)

…..

"Listen, I don't know what challenge you're going to face, but I know you can beat Zack." Alice smiled at Aimee, readjusting her ankle on the bed. "And know that we'll all be supporting you cause we all hate that dirty cheating son-of-a-bitch liar."

"I know." Aimee sighed, thinking about the finale to come. "Am I really as much of an airhead as people say?"

"Listen, if you were, you wouldn't still be here. You've played this game just like the rest of us, and you're still in." reasoned Alice.

**Alice Confessional: I honestly do believe Aimee can win. Sure, she can be a ditz at times… okay most of the time. But at least she isn't Hanna!**

"Alright." Aimee said. "Besides, if I lose, who cares? It's just a million dollars!"

"Um, a million dollars that should've been mine!" yelled Hanna as she came storming into the medical tent. "Honestly, you don't deserve it."

"Hey has anyone ever told you that you look like an extremely large dorito?" Adam asked, stepping in behind her, Hanna sticking her spray-tanned tongue out at him.

"Adam you're back!" exclaimed Alice, pulling him into an embrace from her sitting position.

"Haha, it's good to see you too." chuckled Adam.

**Adam Confessional: I'm glad to see Alice again. Hopefully she's forgotten about what happened before…**

"You and I have some talking to do." Alice sternly said, sitting him down and motioning for Aimee and Hanna to leave, which they did (to Hanna's complaints since the cameras were in there).

**Adam Confessional: Shit.**

"Or, maybe a little less talking to do." Alice winked, pulling him into a kiss.

**Adam Confessional: HELL YEAH DUDE**

Outside, Aimee had found her former ally Edgar as well as Casio.

"Edgar! Hi!" Aimee exclaimed, rushing up and giving him a hug, leaving Edgar very awkward.

"Um, hey Aimee. How's it going?" Edgar awkwardly asked, pushing away awkwardly from the hug.

"Oh my gosh it's amazing! I'm in the finale and I have a shot to win a million dollars!" Aimee talked, her mouth moving at a mile a minute. "Anyway remember that one time you found an idol then Zack used it? We can get revenge on him and ooh are those butterflies I see? ONE SECOND!" Aimee yelped, running off in pursuit of the butterflies, leaving Casio and Edgar bewildered.

"Is she- always like this?" Casio asked, watching as she leaped around, trying to catch one.

"Yep." Edgar answered, following his gaze. "Weren't you on her team?"

"Probably. Don't remember people who annoy me." Casio grunted, flipping his black hair to the side and walking off.

"Wait, you remember me right?" Edgar asked sarcastically.

"Wait what's your name?" Casio deadpanned, causing Edgar to chuckle.

**Casio Confessional: No seriously who is this kid.**

"I didn't catch any gu- Guys?" Aimee called to open space. Both Casio and Edgar had walked off, however Sara, Smith and Elizabeth were all walking up to greet her.

"Hey Aimee!" Sara called, waving. "What's hanging?"

**Sara Confessional: Look, I know I may have never talked to Aimee much while I was still in the game, but she seems super nice! Also she's going against dark-white chocolate over there, so I don't think that's much of a choice.**

"Hi Sara! It's going good." Aimee greeted, smiling.

"You mean well." Elizabeth corrected.

"Who fell down a well?" Aimee asked, puzzled.

"No, I mean you should've said well. You said good." she pointed out as Smith and Sara shook their heads, knowing this would get nowhere.

"What's good?" Aimee asked in return.

"I said tha-"

"You know what Aimee? I'm doing well too." Smith interrupted, shaking her head at Elizabeth. "How's life at camp been?"

"Good, um… Um… Sam?" tried Aimee, forgetting Smith's name.

"It's Smith." she responded.

**Smith Confessional: It's Zack or this girl… You can't be serious.**

"So Aimee, do you want to-"

"HEY EVERYBODY," Aaron yelled over the camp loudspeakers, "HAHA, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

Almost everyone in the camp yelled "NO", except for a cry from Caroline saying "NO ONE LIKES YOU".

"WELL TOO BAD, I'M TELLING YOU ANYWAY." he shouted. "I was just awarded the sexiest reality host of the year by an esteemed panel of judges!"

"Was your mom the only judge?" Smith called, hoping Aaron could hear.

The loudspeaker went silent.

"Well now that that's over, could you show us some painting?" Elizabeth asked Aimee, causing her to grow excited.

"Really? Sure!" Aimee chirped, excited, flipping her braided blue hair over her shoulder. "I should probably hide that drawing of Sara and Jason making out though…"

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing!"

…..

"You did it. You actually did it. I can't believe it." Caroline said to Zack, her body against the hard wall of the cabin. "How did you play these fools so seamlessly?"

"Simple really. You would've done it too if I hadn't gotten you out." Zack reasoned, biting on a piece of chocolate he had stored since the beginning of the game. The two were sitting in Zack's cabin with Cory next to Caroline, who was constantly looking at her, his mouth starting to water.

"Will you quit watching me?" Caroline snapped at Cory, causing him to back away a little.

"It ain't my fault you keep turning me on." Cory winked, prompting another hard slap to the face.

**Cory Confessional: I know one of these days it'll happen. The pants will go unzippy, and she will suck my dicky.**

**Caroline Confessional: Ew.**

**Aaron Confessional: And here we have a new species, the **_**Teenagious Desperatous. **_**Try is he might, he can't seem to make girls want the D. Notice how his eye constantly twitches. While this typically has an effect on other possible mates, it always fails for him. His constant attempts to flirt not working on the mate. At this stage in the mating process, the **_**Desperatous**_** might reconsider his efforts, classifying the female as a **_**Bitch, **_**or a **_**Prude**_**, as members of the species typically do with rejection. Let's see what happens.**

"Can we talk game please?" Zack asked, annoyed at their antics. "I know I've got this locked up, but I want to ensure as much as possible that no funny stuff happens."

"As long as wannabe womanizer over here stops thinking with his dick we can." Caroline grunted, looking at Cory.

"Fine, I'll stop flirting. Even though I know you love it." he winked. "Please don't hit me."

The door swung open, revealing John and Felicity walking into the cabin to greet the group. "Hey guys, can we join the talk?" John asked.

"Well I mean, you can join the talk. Let's face it, the girl doesn't have the brains to." Caroline smirked, thinking of her manipulation earlier in the season.

"Hey I am too!" Felicity argued, growing quickly annoyed. "Tell them John."

"Guys-"

"She can listen John, it's fine." Zack said, letting Felicity stay. "You might have to explain everything to her though."

**Zack Confessional: No point being nice anymore honestly. Since it's the final 2, just gotta worry about winning.**

"That's it! I'm gonna go, see you later John." she puffed, storming out of the room as Vodka walked in.

**Felicity Confessional: Ugh, those guys are meaner than King Koopa. I'll just go talk to Aimee. She seems nice.**

"Man what's her problem?" Vodka asked. "Anyone seen the troll?"

"Guys that wasn't nice. She is my girlfriend." John explained, worried.

"Relax man, she'll be fine" Cory said, laying back on the bed.

"Watchu guys talking about?" questioned Vodka.

"Well actually Vodka-"

"Nevermind! I don't actually care." Vodka laughed, running out of the room and slamming the door shut as Jason and Alex slipped in.

"What are you two smiling for?" Caroline asked, noticing grins on their faces.

"Nothi-"

"JASON, ALEX," Carter roared from outside the cabin, "I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU."  
_5 minutes ago_

"_Hehe, he'll never expect us to fill it with baby powder." Jason chuckled as they set up a bucket above the bathroom door, having heard Carter inside._

"_Dude, we are such geniuses!" Alex exclaimed, giving Jason a high-five as they scurried around the corner. About a minute later, Carter walked out, and instantly was covered in a white cloud._

"_What the- what the hell is this?" Carter exclaimed, looking at his now completely white body, clothes and all. Hearing snickers, he turned to face the duo as they peered around the corner, admiring their work. "I will end both of you."_

"So… yeah." Jason explained as Carter still roared outside, searching the camp for any signs of the duo.

"Figures. That idiot." Zack remarked, allowing himself to chuckle at Carter's stupidity. "Anyway, as I was sayin-"

"I need everybody to the campfire for the final challenge!" Aaron called over the loudspeaker.

"Guess there's no time." John commented, standing up as everyone filed out of the door one by one. Zack looked around at the cabin that surrounded him, noting its contents. He stood up and walked out the door, possibly on his way to a million dollars.

…..

"Welcome, Aimee and Zack, to the final elimination ceremony." Aaron greeted, gesturing for them to sit down opposite the rest of the campers. The sun was almost down over the lake, creating a beautiful glimmer as the contestants donned looks of confusion.

**Zack Confessional: Final elimination ceremony? Wait, you don't mean…**

"Today, it's your fellow campers who'll decide your fate. Who wins a million dollars." Aaron explained. "The eliminated contestants will vote who they want to win a million dollars. Person with the most votes wins TDKI!"

**Zack Confessional: FUCK.**

**Aaron Confessional: DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON ZACK'S FACE?**

**Aimee Confessional: I just need Q votes to win, right? Wait, silly me! Q's not a real alphabet.**

"Aaron, could I ask you to reconsider?" Zack pleaded.

"Nope!" Aaron smiled.

**Alice Confessional: Justice is sweet. Very sweet.**

"So before the vote, each contestant will have a chance to talk and ask you questions. After all have talked, you two will make a statement on why you think you should win." Aaron explained. "How about we start with Hanna."

Waddling up to stand in front of Zack and Aimee, Hanna took out some spray tan, sprayed her tongue, and said, "so, naturally I should've won that money. That should be me up there. So I want you both to explain to me why I am deserving of winning."

"Wait, but we're the ones who you're voting for." Aimee pointed out, confused.

"You're a goddess, duh." fawned Zack. "Even if you are an overweight Cheeto."

"I'll take it. No further questions." Hanna finished, walking back to her seat.

"You're really choosing your vote based on who fans your ego more?" Elizabeth asked, disgusted.

"Duh." Hanna responded.

"So I guess I'm next." Casio started. "Anyway, I don't really know either of you… Luckily. So I'll ask, how've you guys used other people over the game to get to the end?"

"So, I think I did this miles better than Paris Hilton over here." Zack opened. "Anyway, I caused the eliminations of a ton of people who are sitting over there." he continued, pointing to the crowd. "While making them think I was on their side. Weaklings such as Elizabeth, Sara, and Caroline are examples." Zack smirked, ending his brief speech causing a look of disgust on Caroline's face.

"So, um, I think I did well!" Aimee cheered. "No one voted for me ever, I made lots of friends, and I was never in danger of going home."

**Casio Confessional: She makes a good point…**

"Because you're a ditz who floated through the game." Zack argued, his brow furrowing.

"Hey you can't say that bitch." Alice called. "She singlehandedly won a challenge for her team, and almost won a lot after the merge."

"Did I ask you?" Zack retorted.

"Hey, cut it out." Aaron interrupted. "Actually don't, our ratings will go through the roof!"

"No further questions." Casio said, taking a seat.

"Hey guys, so I just want to ask one thing-" Smith started.

"Well go ahead, no one's stopping you." Zack puffed. "Actually I need your vote, take your time."

"Zack, actually, it's for you." Smith directed. "What do you have to say to the people on the jury that you backstabbed?"

"That I don't regret it." Zack answered. "I knew what I had to do to win this game, and backstabbing the people I had to was part of it. I did what I needed to."

"Fair enough." Smith accepted, sitting down as Felicity got up.

"Zack, throughout this game you treated people with contempt and as if they weren't your equals. Aimee was perfectly nice to everyone. It's like I'm being asked to vote for Zelda or Ganon here." Felicity reasoned. "Have you acted nice at all, to anyone?"

"Why should how nice I am judge how I played this game?" Zack laughed. "That's just stupid."

"Hey you shouldn't say that, she asked you a question." Aimee frowned as the fire crackled.

"No, this is stupid, just like both of you. Next." Zack dismissed, causing a look of shock to overtake most of the people in the crowd.

**Zack Confessional: What? I'm trying to be nicer in my manipulation, it's just these words keep coming out of my mouth… No… IT'S NIGHTTIME.**

"So Zack, honestly, you're a loser." Carter huffed. "You, Jason, and Alex. All three played pranks on me the whole time I was at camp. I may not know Aimee that well, but at least she wasn't a dick."

"Look who's talking." Sara called out.

"You want to fight again?" Carter called back to Sara.

"Quit it." Aimee interrupted. "C'mon guys, this is doing nothing."

"Why are you so serious all of the sudden." Zack turned to her.

"It's a million dollars, silly." Aimee chuckled, grinning.

"This is just getting weird," Aaron commented, looking around at the teenagers. "Cory, your turn."

"So Aimee, you're not really as hot as Caroline over here… But that's the only thing I have against you." Cory said. "Zack, you're a bro. So… I don't know."

"That was pointless. Vodka! Vodka?" Aaron asked, looking around for a sign of the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Oh well, Edgar."

"I'm gonna make this quick guys," Edgar started, "listen Zack. Aimee was my first ally in this game, and she's a sweet, caring girl, if a bit ditzy. I don't think you should still be in this game since the only reason you are is because of my immunity idol. You stole your way here. I don't care whatever else you did, you don't deserve this." Edgar finished, a bit mad from remembering when he was eliminated.

"Aw… Thanks Edgar. I think you're a sweet girl too." Aimee blushed.

**Edgar Confessional: *Facepalm***

"Fair enough. I still think it's your fault you didn't protect your idol." Zack reasoned.

"You're not gonna change my vote." Edgar responded.

"I'm just saying-"

"Same. Next." Edgar cut off, allowing Elizabeth to walk up.

"So Zack. I've realized now that you've been playing me this whole game, and that everything you told me has been lies. You said you thought of me as nothing more than a pawn, and that hurt me." Elizabeth said.

**Aaron Confessional: Nah nah nah, blah blah I'm a selfish little girl with FEELINGS and EMOTIONS.**

"However, I can respect all you did and the moves you made. That being said, I don't know who deserves this, as Aimee played this game really well. She never had anyone vote for her, and she always had a stable group she could work with. So I'll ask- why do you think you deserve to win?"

"Well, I think I outsmarted and outplayed everyone." Zack reasoned. "I won immunity twice, I set people up to go home and followed through, and I simply controlled this game."

"But what about Jason's elimination?" Elizabeth asked. "What about Edgar? You've been about being the perfect mastermind but you've had mistakes. What about those?"

"You want to hear about my mistakes?" Zack asked, outraged. "Aimee made no moves! NONE! She **[CENSORED] **voted with Alice or Edgar every single vote! She's been carried through this game by little Miss Perfect over there!" he reasoned, pointing at Alice.

"And that makes me smart." Aimee argued.

"Fair enough. I can see where you're coming from." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Okay this is fun and all, but where's the drama? COME ON GUYS!" Aaron yelled. "Alex, you better have something good to say."

"Nah bro, I'm keeping it light." Alex said, stepping up. "Listen Zack, I know these people might not think it but you're a good guy. I understand that you had to vote me out because of you hadn't everyone knows I would've won every challenge." he laughed. "That being said, Aimee's gameplay to me seemed weak, and you were always playing this game to its fullest no matter what. Good job man."

"Thanks Alex. Glad to know some people aren't imbeciles." Zack responded.

"Zack, you know this, right now, is costing you votes, right?" Alice asked with a little laugh. The stars were now appearing overhead as the fire blazed on, the only light illuminating on the campers.

"Like I care. If people are smart, they'll realize who should win." Zack smugly answered.

"And personally, I think he should win." John interjected, stepping up for his turn to speak. "Listen, I know everyone here might not be buddy buddy with Zack. I wasn't for sure. But he's played a solid, good game. A lot of us are sitting here and not there because of it. I might not want to, but it's true." John reasoned. "And this vote is going to be really hard for me because my mind wants to vote Zack, but my heart wants to vote Aimee."

"Could be heartworm." Aimee suggested.

"Anyway, I know that I need to trust my gut. I won't tell you what it's saying, but I think everyone should trust their gut too. Thank you." John finished, sitting back down as Jason stood up.

**Hanna Confessional: My gut is telling me I ate way too much butter with my dinner earlier. And spray tan. Bleh.**

"Listen Zack, you were one of the bros since day one. I knew I could always count on you." Jason started. "As far as I know, you never voted for me. I never voted for you I don't think, and if it hadn't been for anime-hair girl over here," Jason pointed to Sara, "I know I would've been at least top 3 with you. So thanks bro."  
"Hey, that's not fair to say." Sara defended. "Are you seriously attacking me again?"

"Yup." Jason replied.

"That's it. You know, I talk about my tough past with the orphanage a lot but I never back it up with proof." Sara said angrily. "I've taken so much shit from you over this summer and I've had enough. If you're gonna treat me like this you don't deserve me. I don't want you back, and you know where to shove your apologies. And as for my vote, I remember who treated me bad, backstabbed me."

**Elizabeth Confessional: You go girl!**

**Smith Confessional: Yes!**

"Fine then." Jason childishly replied.

"Do I not even get a chance to talk to her?" Zack complained.

"Nope!" Aimee happily replied.

"So… This is really my choice?" Caroline asked, staring at the two finalists. "You guys are really having trouble choosing between a strategic mastermind who played all of you versus a lucky ditz? That's pathetic, and any one of you who doesn't vote for Zack is pathetic. He was behind almost every single blindside he could've been a part of. Stop thinking with your feelings and start thinking with your heads." Caroline preached.

"If I could say something- he was mean. The whole game." Aimee frowned, looking at Zack. "You're not supposed to be mean to people."

"I'm competing against a toddler. A toddler." Zack laughed.

"Nuh uh." Aimee replied.

**Zack Confessional: If I don't win this I'm committing sudoku.**

"My point is proven. Besides," Caroline finished, "would you really award Aimee a million dollars for her gameplay?" This caused everyone in the crowd to furrow their brow in thought until Adam spoke up.

"I mean, personally, I don't think think this game is just about tricking people until they're sent home." Adam reasoned. "It's about trust, making connections, and playing the game to its fullest. This'll be hard for me to choose- but I just feel like Aimee was honest with everything she did while Zack went behind peoples' backs and lied. You don't have to do that to win the game. And let's not forget- Aimee did play the game quite well." Adam reasoned.

"You've got to be kidd-"

"Aimee never received a vote to go home. She played and amazing social game whether we realize it or not. And she made the camp a lot happier for the people around her. I'm not discrediting Zack, but I'm saying both people competed that are left."

"That… That brought a tear ta mah eye fool." Chef said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Thanks Adam." Aimee replied with her vague smile.

"Are you serious? I'VE PLAYED THIS GAME. I'VE-" Zack started, but was cut off by Alice.

"My turn, finally." she said, stumbling up to stand in front of them. "So, I've got no questions, but I want to make a speech."

"I think in this life, we reap what we sow. Eventually, those who are good receive the fruits of their actions, while the villains bite the apple and get the snake. There was no reason for Zack to do all that he did throughout the game. Yes, he was cunning, but did he have to be so rude and cruel? His gameplay wasn't all cunning mind you. Using my injuries to his advantage." Alice glared, displaying her ankle and then her shoulder which now displayed a keloid. "Setting a trap up at the last immunity challenge to cheat his way to the final two, lying to get his way every single day, and stealing Edgar's immunity idol to ensure his safety. Simply, Zack cheated his way to the end. I'm not meaning to discredit what he did- his play onto Sara was cunning, as was a lot of his game, but he played like a snake, and I can't respect that."

"Now Aimee didn't do any of this. She never lied, she never cheated. She played the game honestly and truthfully, managing to get to the end without turning on anyone. It's been said she drifted through, but is remaining loyal really drifting? Aimee never had a single vote cast against her, yet she was always finishing high in immunity challenges, even winning one for her team. She was definitely threat, yet she was never voted against. She played this game nobly, and that's why I think she should win."

"Thanks Alice." Aimee smiled. "You really were my best friend in this game."

"That's what I'm saying." Zack counteracted. "Listen, Aimee relied on others to get here. Alice won multiple immunities and kept Aimee safe. Aimee never won an immunity for herself, and drifted through on the backs of others. She should not win. I took out big targets such as Sara, Adam, Alice, Elizabeth, Edgar… The list goes on and on! Why should how mean I am matter when I played this game so much better than her?" Zack asked, gesturing at Aimee.

"Look, I think I played well. I made a lot of friends, and honestly, if I don't win, that's okay." Aimee smiled, looking at her former castmates as Vodka silently crept into the background, holding a large rug.

**Alice Confessional: We're doomed.**

"And with that, it's time to decide a winner." Aaron announced. "Go into the confessional booth and write down your vote. I'll be waiting to announce the results so we can know the winner of Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

…..

"The votes are in." Aaron announced as the fire crackled and the whole cast waited in anticipation. Aimee was sitting relaxed as ever, while Zack was looking slightly nervous.

"The first vote reads… Hanna- wait what?" Aaron asked, glaring at her.

"It's on the back idiot. Gosh." Hanna said, flipping her hair.

"Zack." Aaron announced. "That's one vote for Zack to win."

"Zack, two votes for Zack to win."

"Aimee. The vote is now 2-1, Zack."

"Aimee. The vote is tied, 2-2."

"Aimee again, 2-3."

"Zack, tied again at 3-3."

"Aimee, the vote is now 3-4." Aaron continued as all the contestants held their breath.

"Aimee, 3-5."

"Aimee, 3-6."

**Zack Confessional: Not looking good.**

"Zack, it's 4-6."

"Zack again, 5-6."

"Zack AGAIN, 6-6."

"Aimee, the vote is 6-7."

"Zack, the vote is 7-7." Aaron announced, causing Aimee and Zack to lean on the edge of their chairs.

"Aimee, it's 7-8." Aaron continued. "One vote left. If it's a tie, we'll have a revote. The last vote goes to…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"The winner of Total Drama Kamatayon Island is Aimee, 9-7." Aaron announced as the campfire erupted into cheers and clapping. Zack looked around, bewildered as Aimee stood up, high fiving Adam and hugging Alice as she rushed up to embrace her. Caroline looked just as shocked as everyone walked around Aimee to congratulate her. Aimee had won.

"So Aimee, what are you going to use the million on?" Aaron yelled over the roar of chatter.

"Art studio, duh." Aimee replied, smiling a large, vague grin.

…..

"I can't believe it's over." Zack said as they walked onto the boat which would carry all the campers away. "And I _lost_. To _Aimee_. I was a mastermind! How did I lose?"

"I can't believe it either." Caroline replied, gazing up at the stars. "Losers."

"Obviously, I should've won. Idiots." Hanna huffed, stepping in line behind them.

"Caroline, if it makes you feel better, I could give you a kiss." Cory offered, grinning. Narrowing her eyes, Caroline gave him a peck on the cheek. Then punched his lights out. "She kissed me!"

"Well, I guess this is the end." Felicity sighed. "I'm gonna kind of miss this place."

"You'll get over it fast." John chuckled, tousling her hair. "Besides you weren't even here for too long." Throwing him playful elbow, she gave him a quick kiss before they stepped onto the boat.

"All I'm saying is that you guys never gave me much of a chance without the pranks." Carter argued as Smith and Elizabeth walked behind him.

"Just shut up Carter." Smith responded, though slightly playful. "Who did you vote for?"

"Aimee, why?" he asked.

"Good boy." Elizabeth responded, patting him on the head.

"Don't do that. I hate dogs." he said, shuddering.

"Anything beats this place." Casio said, looking around the camp as he stepped off the dock.

"I'm actually gonna kind of miss it, you know?" Edgar suggested, stepping after him.

"Whatever."

"So…" Jason started as Sara walked in front of him, accompanied by Alex.

"Don't even think about it loverboy." Sara responded. "Hey Alex, why don't you tell me about those soccer tournaments?"

"Um sure!" Alex obliged. "So there was one…" he started, telling his story to Sara as Jason showed signs of jealousy.

**Aaron Confessional: IT'S MR STEAL YO GIRL, BACK AT IT AGAIN EXCEPT A NEW GUY THIS TIME.**

"Hey where can I place this ornamental rug?" Vodka asked, carrying a long rug that occasionally released muffled groans.

"Just toss it on the boat." Aaron ordered, hearing a loud "ow" as Vodka did.

"So this is it for this journey, huh." Adam said, looking back at the camp as Alice stood next to him.

"Nah, this is." Alice chuckled, pulling him into another kiss.

"Ew gross." Aaron commented as they got on the boat. Aimee walked up, the winner of the season the last one to leave.

"Aimee. Here's your cool million. After taxes more like $600 thousand something but that's for the IRS to figure out!" Aaron exclaimed, displaying a briefcase.

"Shiiiiiny." Aimee said, her eyes lighting up as she saw the briefcase. "Thanks Aaron! I won't tell your girlfriend who you've been sleeping with now!"

"Thanks! Wait what." Aaron stopped, confused, but it was too late. The boat engine started as Aimee got on, and whisked them away.

"I always liked that girl." Chef smiled.

"Um, okay." Aaron said, turning to address the camera. "Well, it's been a fun ride. 18 campers, and a vote to proclaim one winner and one million dollars! For the last time, this is Aaron Muet, saying Total Drama Kamatayon Island!"

Votes:

Hanna- *Hanna is seen writing down her own name* What do you mean I can't win? I'll sue! Fine, I'll vote for that Zack guy, he didn't yell at me in episode 2.

Casio- Aimee is too upbeat, happy-go-luck. I hate that. Zack gets my vote.

Smith- This was hard. As much as I think Zack played a great game, I honestly think he's too cruel to deserve it, and Aimee's too nice not to. Congrats Aimee!

Felicity- Zack is cruel. He played the game like a villain, while Aimee played like a hero. And heroes always win in the video games, so Aimee gets my vote.

Carter- Pranks, meh. I'll show him what the real prank is. I vote for Aimee to win.

Cory- Duh I'm voting for Zack to win. Caroline's voting for him, easy.

Vodka- What're we doing? I just got here. Oh by the way, I found the troll! You'll never guess, she was hiding in an island nearby with _him_. He's so dreamy. Vote? Oh yeah, Aimee. That girl's wicked!

Edgar- I don't award cheaters. I feel it's morally wrong. Regardless, Aimee was my main partner at the start of the game so I'll give her my vote. She deserves it.

Elizabeth- This is hard. I feel both of them played well but in the end, Zack's negatives outweigh his postitives. Not to mention he's a snake. Good job Aimee.

Alex- Zack played well, no doubt. I'll give it to him. He deserves it after all the sick moves he pulled. Wish I could move like that on the soccer field!

Jason- Zack's been a bro since day one. I don't care what anyone else says. He and I were tight, so he gets my vote.

Sara- Zack played this game with a malice. Aimee played this game with pure love, and she cared for everyone around her, whether she showed it or not. I think she deserves this more than he does. I vote Aimee.

Caroline- Duh. Zack. Aimee's an idiot who was carried through the game. He actually played, unlike her.

Adam- I'm going with Aimee on this one. Zack just pulled too much shady stuff.

Alice- I could always count on Aimee when I needed her, and now I'm returning the favor. I vote for Aimee to win Total Drama Kamatayon Island.

_**Notes:**_

_**This has been such a long, great experience, and I'm so glad to finally finish what's been a work in progress for over **__**2 years**__** now. Thank you all for being so patient for new updates and everything. I can't you enough. Yes, you. The person who is reading this right now.**_

_**As for the finale- I wanted Aimee to win. I loved her ditzy, funny character so much. She was sent in by a guest so I have no one to thank, but thank you to **__**PhantomWriter **__**for sending Zack in. He was truly a great villain to work with.**_

___**I don't know if there'll be another season, but if there is look for "Total Drama Usahon Island" to pop up in the future.**_

___**I can't thank you all enough. It's been a fantastic journey.**_

_**~Marth24**_


End file.
